Coming Together
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot "What Could Go Wrong?". You won't be lost if you don't read the first story but this one will make more sense if you do. Jimmy and Breena set Tony up with Breena's friend Emily. Who happens to also be a single mom. It's love at first sight but of course with Tony nothing is simple. How will he take to being a "new daddy"? Tony/OC, Jimmy/Breena, McGee/Delilah.
1. Prologue

Tony discarded his empty coffee cup in the trash can by Gibbs's desk. He looked around the bullpen at his teammates. Bishop looked exhausted they must have gotten in late last night. Gibbs looked a little off. Tony chuckled at the prospect of his Boss having too much to drink over the weekend. He was relieved that McGee looked energetic and had a smile on his face. The last time he had spent the weekend with Delilah he was exhausted and depressed the following Monday morning.

"Good morning everybody." Tony greeted.

"Morning Tony!" McGee called happily.

"Morning" Bishop mumbled.

"Morning DiNozzo. Try not to offer Bishop the doom and gloom you told Palmer about the other night" Gibbs replied.

"What?" Bishop asked.

"I may have told Jimmy about how Breena could die or be permanently disabled. Because uh it's happened before." Tony explained.

"Well maybe Breena has the same luck as you." McGee offered.

"I hope so." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy looked around autopsy just to be sure that Ducky really was gone and not hiding somewhere. Once he was sure he was alone. He withdrew his phone from his pocket and called Breena. He had planned to talk to her the night before but she was so exhausted when she got back. She just tossed him the Burger King she had brought him and went to sleep the rest of the night.<p>

"Hello Breena?"

"Jimmy is everything alright?"

"It's fine. Do you remember what we talked about the other night?"

"Jimmy I am so tired and I have to work."

"About Tony and Emily."

"Oh right well if you want to set them up let's do it."

"I think we should they are perfect for each other and He has been so depressed since Ziva left."

"They are a lot alike but remember that one thing about Emily."

"I know she's a red head but he is a lot like Gibbs."

"I was referring to the fact that she is a single mom."

"Oh yeah right!"

"Well do you think that he will care?"

"I don't know but hopefully by the time he finds out he will be so into her it won't matter."

"I don't know Jimmy but Emily is one of my oldest friend and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Tony may not feel comfortable dating a single mom but he won't hurt her."

"Well if you're sure."

"Tony is a good guy and he's been hurt before and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Trust me Emily won't hurt him."

"Great. Well I have to go Dr. Mallard is coming."

"Yeah I need to get back to work too."

"Bye I love you."

"Oh yeah one more thing Dylan has a camping trip with his scout troop this weekend and Emily's mom is taking Carly. So she is coming over anyway."

"Great I'll try to get Tony over."

"Well you should go before you get in trouble. I love you."

"You're right. Love you too."

* * *

><p>Jimmy hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. Just as Dr. Mallard finished wiping down the autopsy tables.<p>

"I noticed that wasn't adoption talk Mr. Palmer." Ducky commented.

"Right sorry doctor. I was talking to her while I was waiting for you and I guess I got carried away." Jimmy explained.

"Well we weren't in the middle of anything. So just this once it is okay but I do not want this to become a habit." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>Tony bent down and grabbed his chips out of the vending machine. Just a three more hours and unless they caught a case. He would be home with the rest of his pizza from the night before and a couple of movies. Work wasn't as much fun since Ziva left and Delilah was injured. He felt bad ragging on McGee when he was so stressed out and upset. Hopefully things would get back to normal soon. He couldn't believe how selfish that sounded. His partner's girlfriend was paralyzed and he was worrying about stupid jokes. When would he grow-up and stop being such a whinny baby. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and whirled around. To see Jimmy standing behind him.<p>

"Oh hi Palmer. Look I am sorry if I upset you the other day." Tony apologized.

"No it's alright." Jimmy assured.

"So what can I do for you Autopsy Gremlin?" Tony asked.

"Do you um you know have er plans for uh Friday night?" Jimmy asked.

"You asking me out Jimmy?" Tony questioned.

"No I was just wondering cause um Breena and I are having people over and well I thought you might. You know like to join us?" Jimmy asked.

"Well if we don't have a case. It might be fun to go over to our place." Tony replied.

"Great I'll tell Breena that you will be coming over." Jimmy replied.

"I said maybe." Tony said.

"I know but that way we can be sure we have enough for you." Jimmy explained.

"Makes sense." Tony replied.

"Great" Jimmy replied.

"So who all is going to be there?" Tony asked/

"I don't know a couple of Breena's friends." Jimmy replied.

"So you just needed a dude huh?" Tony asked.

"Well Ed may come but you are a lot easier to just talk to and hangout with." Jimmy explained.

"Moody Gibbs is easier to hangout with than Ed." Tony commented/

"To be fair he did go to Michigan State." Jimmy replied.

"So did Dr. Pitt and we get along great." Tony argued.

"Yeah but he does always tell you to where your Ohio State sweatshirt. Whenever he gives you something has vomiting as a side effect." Jimmy replied.

"True" Tony replied.

"Well I'm looking forward to Friday night." Jimmy said.

"Yeah me too." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy left Tony alone at the snack machines. He couldn't wait until Friday. If everything worked out. Tony may finally be on the way to happiness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? This is my first sequel to a one shot and my second sequel overall. So I hope it works out. I think this will be the story that replaces "And Tony Makes Four" as my regular update. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. The SetUp

By the time Friday rolled around. Tony was getting concerned about being invited over to the Palmer's house. Jimmy had been acting strange all week-long. What if something was wrong? What if he and Breena were getting a divorce? What if one of them was sick? Had something gone wrong in the adoption? Was Jimmy leaving to go work with Breena's dad? Were they moving far away? No if it was anything that serious wouldn't they tell everyone? Certainly Ducky would be the first to know.

"You worried about something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy" Tony replied.

"For the last time nothing is going to happen to Breena!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"It's not that. Well maybe it is a little." Tony replied.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"They invited me over and Jimmy's been acting weird all week." Tony explained.

"Well if you go over there and Breena's in a bubble. You're riding a desk until you are cleared by Dr. Cranston." Gibbs replied.

"Yes Boss" Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Emily Lewison looked at the outfits she had lined up on her bed. On Monday when Breena had asked her to come over on Friday night. She had figured it was just a simple dinner with a few of Breena's other friends and on of Jimmy's co-workers. Than she learned that Jimmy's co-worker was a male and single. This had to be a set-up and even if it wasn't. It would still be nice to dress up nice and it not be a funeral or job interview. She was also grateful to not have the children gone for the weekend. She knew how terrible that sounded since she had just gone to New York alone last weekend. However Dylan's camping trip had been planned for months and Carly was naturally jealous. So her mom had offered to take her on a grandma's weekend. Carly was in Daisies but you didn't get to go overnight vamping until Brownies. They did go day camping with some of the older scouts but the day they were supposed to go. Emily had to rush Dylan to the Emergency Room with a hundred and five degree fever and cough. Dylan had been premature and had severely under-developed lungs. Ever since his birth had got pneumonia and lung infections really easy. Most teachers didn't understand why she kept him home with something as simple as a runny nose and unless she got their usual pediatrician. She was called a hypochondriac for bringing him in with simple childhood illnesses. She was scared to death to send him out to the woods but his pediatrician had assured her that he was well and his scout master had assured her she would keep an eye on him. She also knew that he needed as normal of a childhood as possible. Still the idea of him becoming ill in the woods. So far from help terrified her. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. Her heart began to race in her chest.<p>

"Hello Emily?"

"Oh Breena thank God!"

"Is everything alright?"

"I am just so worried about Dylan. I really shouldn't have sent him off."

"Emily it will be fine. Everybody knows about his health and he hasn't had a severe problem in over a year."

"I know it's just so terrifying."

"Well come over and enjoy yourself."

"I will be right there. I just need to change."

"Great oh yeah the reason I called. Mary and Alexis can't make it Mary has something with her kid's school and Alexis has to work. So it's just you, me, Jimmy, and Jimmy's friend Tony. He's a great guy though. I think you two will really hit it off."

"Okay"

"Do you still want to come?"

"Of course."

"Great see you soon."

"Bye"

* * *

><p>"I just found out two of Breena's friends canceled on the dinner. Now I am really starting to worry." Tony said.<p>

"Well didn't you say Ed may be coming over?" Gibbs asked looking at his Senior Field Agent who was leaning against the rail of his basement steps.

"Yeah but he isn't coming either." Tony replied.

"How many people did Breena invite? Not including Ed." Gibbs asked.

"Three" Tony replied.

"Is the third person still coming?" Gibbs asked.

"Most likely." Tony replied.

"And is this third person a male or female?" Gibbs asked.

"Female" Tony replied.

"Come on Tony. You are a federal agent. Put two and two together." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Think about it. Jimmy and Breena invite you over along with some of Breena's friends. Only one can make it and Jimmy's been acting weird around you all week." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah so?" Tony asked.

"It's a set up." Gibbs replied laughing.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Sounds like it." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well I should go then I guess." Tony replied.

"Have fun and be safe." Gibbs smirked.

* * *

><p>Jimmy looked nervously at Breena. Tony and Emily had agreed to come over at seven and it was nearly seven-thirty. He was starting to get nervous. Tony hated to be tricked, Emily was not fond of dating, and both were hard to drag out. If this didn't work out. It was highly doubtful that they would be able to get both to the same place anytime soon.<p>

"I'm sure they just hit traffic or something." Breena assured.

"I hope so." Jimmy replied.

"Look if this doesn't work out. I can ask Emily to come to that classic film festival Tony invited us to." Breena replied.

"I know it's just I really don't want to have made Tony mad. It is really hard to regain his trust once. You lose it. It was months before he got over Gibbs leaving for Mexico and how the team treated him after that and he is a lot closer to them than me." Jimmy explained.

"I have the same worries about Emily but it will be fine." Breena assured.

"I hope so Breena. I hope so." Jimmy replied.

"Trust me it will. They will love each other." Breena assured.

"Oh yeah one more thing." Jimmy replied.

"What is it?" Breena asked.

"Um Tony may give you pamphlets on bubbles." Jimmy replied.

"Bubbles?" Breena asked.

"Like that old John Travolta movie." Jimmy replied.

"You see Emily will love him. She always fantasied about some hot guy being stuck in a bubble next door. " Breena explained.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Most girls want a doctor or fireman. She wanted bubble boy." Breena replied.

"Tony does talk about getting be in a bubble and watch the pretty girl next door and trust me. Gibbs and Ducky have both threatened him with that." Jimmy replied.

"I thought that was McGee." Breena replied.

"I guess it was both but Tony actually would benefit." Jimmy replied.

"This is going to be interesting." Breena said.

"It is it really is." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Tony and Emily will meet in the next chapter. I just wanted to leave a little suspense. I hope to update Friday. Please review and Thanks for reading.**


	3. Introduction

The last few bars of Frank Sinatra's version of "One For My Baby and One More For The Road" came through Tony's speakers. When the song ended he took a deep breath and turned off the car. Slowly he opened the door, exited the car, and made his way up to the Palmer's door. It had been a while since he was this nervous on a first date. Normally he was cool and collected but tonight for some reason he was flipping out. Maybe because this girl was close to the Palmer's. What if things didn't work out and ended up getting ugly and Jimmy chose her. Tony didn't think he could handle losing another friend. At least the mystery girl hadn't arrived yet. Maybe she had backed out. That would be ideal. No blowup, no him coming off as a rich jerk, no ruined friendships. He took one last deep breath and started knocking on the door. Several seconds later Jimmy answered.

"Hi Autopsy Gremlin." Tony greeted.

"Oh good you're here!" Jimmy replied.

"Look if Emily backed out too. I understand I can pick something up on the way home." Tony replied.

"No she'll be here. She had to run something to he mom." Jimmy assured.

* * *

><p>Emily knocked on the door of her mother's house. She had gotten about halfway to Jimmy and Breena's house. When she got the call from her mom. That Carly was crying because she forgot her favorite teddy bear. She called Breena right away and told her that she would be a little late. Because she had to bring something to Carly. She was beyond relieved when not only did Breena understand but she also promised to tell Tony that she had to take something to her mother and leave out that it was four her daughter. Most guys were not exactly open to dating a mom. Some wouldn't run but they would have a hard time accepting the kid and the relationship would end.<p>

"Who is it?" Her mom called.

"It's me mom!" Emily replied.

"Oh good you are finally here." Her mom replied.

"Here is Andy. I have to go." Emily replied.

"You look nice." Her mom replied.

"I have a blind date." Emily replied.

"Who set you up?" Her mom asked.

"Breena" Emily replied.

"Oh well she has a great taste in men and has known you since you two were kids." Her mom explained.

"Well he works with Jimmy." Emily explained.

"Oh" Her mom replied.

"Well I really need to go." Emily replied.

"Of course and have fun." Her mom replied.

"I will." Emily assured.

* * *

><p>Tony sipped his soda. Jimmy had offered him a beer but he knew that they would be having wine with dinner and his tolerance had been down lately. Though he had stopped drinking for a while after Ziva left and even after he started again. It was much less. He was terrified of becoming a drunk like his father. Senior had always had a problem but after his mom died. He was at his worst and that's when he started abusing him. He heard somebody knocking on the door. Jimmy excused himself to answer and returned a few moments later. With a short woman with shoulder length red hair and gray eyes following close behind.<p>

"Tony this is Emily Lewison. Emily this is Tony DiNozzo." Jimmy introduced.

"Good to meet you Emily." Tony greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well." Emily replied.

"So I understand that you work with Jimmy at NCIS." Emily said.

"Yeah I am an agent." Tony admitted.

"Cool. What's it like?" Emily asked.

"It's interesting and I love it but sometimes it's hard." Tony explained.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Breena went to finish dinner. Leaving Tony and Emily alone to get to know each other. Tony started to get nervous when Emily asked about his family. Most girls would bolt when they learned about his relationship with his father. Fearing that he would treat their kids the same way. Unbeknown st to him Emily was having similar fears regarding her children. When Tony began quizzing her on her family.<p>

"So do you want kids?" Tony asked nervously.

"Uh actually I have two." Emily replied.

"You do?" Tony asked.

"Yes my son is eight and my daughter is five. Is that alright?" Emily explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Is that a problem?" Emily asked nervously.

"It's just my dad and I don't have the best relationship and when most girls here that. They uh they run." Tony explained.

"I have a bad relationship with my father too. So I understand." Emily assured.

"Good because I really like you." Tony replied.

"You don't mind that I have kids?" Emily asked.

"Not at all." Tony assured.

"Great" Emily replied.

"So your kids what are they like?" Tony asked.

"Dylan my son he is on a boy scout camping trip right now but he is just the sweetest kid. He has really stepped up to help with his sister. Carly she is a great kid too. She is really smart and a little ray of sunshine." Emily explained.

"Is Dylan smart too?" Tony asked.

"In his own way. He has some learning disabilities." Emily explained.

"What kind?" Tony asked.

"He was born premature and as a result has a dyslexia and processing problems." Emily explained.

"He was a preemie?" Tony asked voice laced with concern.

"Yes he was born and twenty-eight weeks." Emily explained.

"He is alright besides that?" Tony asked.

"No he uh he has problems with his lungs, heart and kidneys. Thankfully he's been doing well for a while but last year he got a really bad infection and almost died." Emily explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Can you not handle a sick kid?" Emily asked.

"Well not really but it's not a mean thing. It's well about nine years ago I contracted the pneumonic plague at work and uh ever since then. Sick people they uh cause me to have bad memories." Tony explained.

"Wait that was you? That was real?" Emily asked.

"You'd have to be sick to make up something like that." Tony explained.

"Oh I am sorry. It's just I was in the middle of my pregnancy with Dylan and had been on bed rest for two months already and my room didn't have a TV in it. We only had the one downstairs and we didn't get the paper. So when my sister told me she saw it on the news. I thought it was another one of her woman gives birth to two-headed unicorn stories." Emily explained.

"No it's alright." Tony assured.

"I really like you Tony." Emily said.

"I like you two would you like to got to Maria's next weekend?" Tony asked.

"It's so sweet how you think I can afford that place." Emily replied.

"It's on me of course." Tony replied smiling.

"In that case I would love to." Emily replied a smile crossing her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Tony and Emily have really hit it off. How will their first real date go? New chapter should be Monday. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	4. A Misunderstanding and An Emergency

The big date was scheduled for Saturday evening. Team Gibbs had to work that weekend but as long as no cases came up. Tony had talked Gibbs into letting him leave a little early. Emily's mother had agreed to babysit for a couple of hours. She even offered to keep the kids overnight but Carly's Sunday School class was singing in church the next morning. Naturally Carly wanted to be there for that. Actually all the classes were going to sing but Dylan had terrible stage fright. So his teacher had made him a stage hand. Basically he made sure everybody was where they were supposed to be and set up the chairs before and took them down before. Friday afternoon Emily sat on the couch and listened to Carly rehearse while Dylan worked on his homework beside her.

"Mommy?" Carly asked after finishing her rendition of "This Little Light Of Mine".

"What is it sweetie?" Emily asked.

"Are you going to ask Mr. Tony to marry you?" Carly asked.

"Honey we have only been on one date." Emily replied.

"Yeah but you are going out again tomorrow and that's more than you usually go out." Carly replied.

"While that is true. It is still a little soon to tell." Emily replied.

"Do you really want to replace dad?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, sweetie I am not replacing your dad. I will always love him but before he died he made me promise that I would be happy and that I would find a good man to be in you and Carly's lives." Emily explained.

"I thought I was the man of the house." Dylan said.

"You are and you take excellent care of your sister and me but you need a good male role model and even if I don't continue to see Tony. I think he will step up to that role as you get older." Emily explained.

"If I get older." Dylan commented.

"Dylan you will grow up and have a happy life." Emily assured.

"But what if I don't?" Dylan asked.

"Try not to think like that." Emily replied.

* * *

><p>After she was sure that Dylan and Carly were asleep. Emily put on her bathrobe and stepped out into the backyard. Ever since their talk that afternoon. Dylan's words had weighed on her mind. It was hard having a child. Who had to worry if he was going to grow-up. She had tried her hardest to keep Dylan from knowing about the severity of his problems but after last year she had to tell him the truth. The first year of his life was the worst. his first six months were spent in the NICU. He came home when he was around three months and had aged to what should have been the time of his birth. She and Caleb (her first husband) brought him home on a Friday. Only to have to rush him back early Sunday morning with his first case of pneumonia. He recovered from that in two weeks but the next two and a half months he fought off secondary infections and regained the weight he lost. After that it was pretty much one health crisis after another until he was three. Luckily from then until last year he was pretty much stable. The worst part about last year was that it was his first major crisis and hospitalization without Caleb. He had been gone nearly three years since Carly was two. That was the other thing that Dylan had brought up. He had been five when his father died and had memories of him and formed a strong bond with him. Carly loved him as well but she was only two and so far her memories of him were through photos and stories. She leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky.<p>

"Caleb I met this great guy. My friend Breena introduced us. You remember her? Well he works with her husband Jimmy. Anyway I was wondering is it okay if I move on?" Emily asked.

* * *

><p>Tony let out a groan as he rested his head on his desk. He had started puking his guts out Thursday night. He felt so bad that he ended up calling in sick Friday. He was only in today because he didn't want to skip his date with Emily and he knew that if he called in sick. Only to go ahead and go on his date. Gibbs would kill him and Leroy Jethro Gibbs would find out. He knew that he shouldn't be around Emily when he was sick but he hadn't had a fever so he decided it wasn't the flu and chalked it up to the week old Chinese take-out he had eaten earlier in the week. He decided that he would take anti nausea medicine, just order water and broth, and hope for the best. When Emily asked why he wasn't eating he would say he had the flu earlier in the week and his stomach was still iffy. That way it wasn't a total lie.<p>

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just jitters." Tony replied. Forcing himself to sit up.

"You look like shit." Gibbs observed.

"I was pretty sick yesterday." Tony replied.

"Well we don't have any cases so how about you go lie down in Abby's lab for a while?" Gibbs offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Emily felt much better after her talk with Caleb. In her heart she now saw that it was alright to move on. She knew that's all he wanted was for her and the kids to be happy. Still she needed the confirmation that everything would be alright. If she did decide to continue things with Tony. She parked her car outside of Maria's. Caleb had brought her here a few times. The last time was when Carly was three months old. It was their first time going out alone since the new baby was born and it was lovely. She hoped that her night with Tony her first real date in a year. Her last date was just before Dylan got sick and that night had ended in her crying herself to sleep. She really hoped that Tony would be different. She entered the restaurant and gave her name to the hostess and said that she the reservations were likely under DiNozzo. The hostess confirmed that but informed her that Tony had not arrived yet. Emily assured herself that he was probably just running late. She ordered some coffee for herself, munched on the complementary bread sticks and waited. Until a waitress approached her. She smiled and waved thinking that Tony had arrived.<p>

"Excuse me mam?" The waitress said.

"Oh is my date here?" Emily asked.

"No I am sorry. Um this is awkward but we need this table for somebody else." The waitress replied.

"Can't you just give it a few more minutes?" Emily asked.

"I am sorry but it has already been three hours. You are lucky we are fairly slow tonight. The only reason I am asking you to move now is a couple is coming in with their autistic son and he has to sit in this particular booth. I hope you understand" The waitress explained.

"No it's fine I understand." Emily replied.

* * *

><p>Emily paid for her drink and exited the restaurant as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she had been hurt again. Especially by a guy Breena set her up with. She thought that she could trust her. Was she really the repulsive that even her best friend couldn't set her up with a decent guy. Tears pured down her eyes as she ran to the car.<p>

"I knew it was too good to be true." Emily whimpered.

"Emily?" Somebody asked.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here Jimmy! Tony stood me up! " Emily cried.

"Emily you need to listen to me." Jimmy replied grabbing her arm.

"No Jimmy. _You_ need to listen to me. Why did you and Breena set me up with another jerk? You both know what I've been through! What do you and Breena just want to be the happy new couple so badly that you find a jerk for me! She has a lot of nerve screwing me over since I am the one who suggested she go on that dating site and met you! Does she think that only one of us can be happy since Caleb died right after you two met? Do you just hate me?! What is it?! Because I can;t take the games I have a family! I have a sick child that could die at any time! I can't do this! Maybe I should just become a nun or something!" Emily yelled.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!?" Jimmy demanded.

"What?" Emily asked taken aback. She had never seen him get angry before.

"Tony didn't stand you up. He... he's in the hospital." Jimmy replied nervously

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! What trouble has Tony gotten into now? I admit I stole the scene with Emily talking to Caleb from How I Met Your Mother. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. I Need To See Him

Emily bit her lip and tried to keep it together. She could not believe what Jimmy had just told her. She felt terrible she was sure that he had stood her up but he was in the hospital. She couldn't believe how cruel she had been to him. The horrible things she had thought and how she had lashed out at Jimmy. She should have known that Tony wouldn't stand her up.

"Emily are you alright?" Jimmy asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh yeah... I guess." Emily replied.

"You're pretty shaken up. I will take you home." Jimmy offered.

"No I...I want to see him." Emily replied.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes" Emily replied.

"I will leave a note on your car saying you will be back for it tomorrow." Jimmy replied.

"Smart" Emily replied.

* * *

><p>Emily stared out the windshield as they drove down the road. She was so lost in her own thoughts. That she didn't notice Jimmy griping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Why was this happening? Would Tony be alright? She tried to find the words to say something. Anything at all actually.<p>

"He's going to be alright." Jimmy assured.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily finally asked.

"He has appendicitis." Jimmy explained.

"What? How is he?" Emily asked.

"I don't know he was just being taken into surgery when I left." Jimmy explained.

"Do you think they will let me see him?" Emily asked.

"Maybe not tonight. It's almost the end of visiting hours the team will probably want to go first. Gibbs will probably even fight to stay by his side all night." Jimmy explained.

"Who's Gibbs?" Emily asked.

"Tony's boss. He is kind of like a dad to Tony and the rest of his team." Jimmy explained.

"Oh" Emily replied.

"Well at least you'll get the meeting his family part out-of-the-way." Jimmy replied.

"What hospital is he at?" Emily asked.

"Bethesda" Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>Seconds felt like hours as Gibbs waited for news on his son. He thanked every God, the universe, and just about every force he could think of that he had taken Tony home with him. He shuddered at what could have happened if he had sent Tony home on his own. It was terrifying enough finding him curled up in a ball writhing in pain on the floor of his guest room. The door opened and Jimmy entered followed by a short red-headed woman. Jimmy whispered something to her and pointed towards him. Emily nodded and ran over.<p>

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you Gibbs?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am. Who the hell are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I am Emily. The girl who was supposed to be on the date with Tony." Emily explained.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"How is he? What happened?" Emily asked.

"He had felt bad for the past couple days. He called in yesterday but came in today because he wanted to make his date." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Emily replied.

"He is going to be fine. I am just glad we got him here in time." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_After Gibbs finished his interview with Vance. He went down to the vending machines and got a Caf-Pow for Abby. At first he was surprised by the lack of music and signs saying to be quiet. Then he remembered that he had sent Tony down there to rest. He let the doors slid open and entered the lab. Abby was waiting for him and immediately led him to Tony. Who was curled up on the futon holding a bucket close to his chest. Almost on cue Tony sat up and vomited into the bucket._

"_He looks terrible." Gibbs commented._

"_Poor guy he's so miserable." Abby said._

"_I wish he had stayed home." Gibbs replied._

"_I know. He needs to be in bed." Abby replied._

"_I am going to take him home with me." Gibbs replied._

"_You need help getting him to the car?" Abby asked._

"_I think I can get him." Gibbs replied._

_Getting Tony to the car was nearly impossible. Seeing as DiNozzo was practically dead weight. He set the younger man down in the front seat of his car and drove him to his house. By the time they arrived home. Tony was slightly more alert and able to get out of the car with only a little help from Gibbs. _

"_We're at your house Boss." Tony said groggily as they walked through the front door._

"_You just realizing that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked._

"_What about my date?" Tony asked._

"_You look like shit and I had to pull over six times so you could vomit." Gibbs replied._

"_I can't... she needs to..." Tony tried to argue._

"_Call her." Gibbs replied._

"_Alright... I'll cancel." Tony replied._

"_You still have a couple of hours before the date. How about you lie down for a while first?" Gibbs offered._

"_Alright" Tony replied._

_Gibbs went down to the basement to work on his latest project. The week must have worn him out more than he thought. Especially since he was an agent short Thursday. Because before he knew it he was asleep at his work bench holding a glass or bourbon in one hand and sanding paper in the other. He was roused from his sleep by a crash from upstairs. For a moment he was confused until he remembered that he had brought Tony home with him. He flew up the stairs and found Tony lying on the floor in a puddle of his own vomit holding his side. He didn't even try to get Tony's attention. He just grabbed his phone and dialed 911. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Emily sat down beside Gibbs and waited for the rest of Tony's team. She looked over at the silver-haired ex-marine. This was her first time meeting him but she had heard stories from Tony. Based on what he said. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a tough as nail, no-nonsense ex-Marine. However the man she saw was like a frightened father. Caleb was the same way when Dylan was in the hospital. At long last the door opened and doctor approached the group.<p>

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" The doctor asked.

"That's us." Gibbs replied.

"I am Dr. Jones." Dr. Jones introduced.

"Just tell me how my son is!" Gibbs demanded.

"As we had feared. Tony's appendix had already burst. We believe it happened when he first became ill on Thursday night." Dr. Jones explained.

"His appendix burst? Shouldn't he have had symptoms before? Shouldn't he be dead?" Emily asked.

"Well I have heard of Agent DiNozzo and he has a very high tolerance for pain and sometimes people like him don't even notice until the organ has already ruptured. He is very lucky the body develops a sack to keep the poison from spreading. If he had gone much longer without treatment. It would have been too late. Unfortunately there were further c"Complications as well though." Dr. Jones explained.

"What the other complications?!" Gibbs demanded.

"He had a bad reaction to the anesthesia and is not waking up." Dr. Jones explained.

"Will he ever wake up?" Emily asked.

"Why the hell aren't you doing anything?" Gibbs demanded.

"To answer both your questions all we can do right now is wait." Dr. Jones replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Of course Tony can't even have a simple procedure without complications. New chapter should be up Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. History

Tony was ready for visitors by the next morning but he was still not awake yet. Gibbs had gone on a rampage the night before. Knocking over furniture in the waiting room and cursing out doctors. It took Ducky and three orderlies to talk him down. Emily sat apart from the team. Starring our the window into the parking lot.

"What's wrong with her?" Gibbs asked.

"She doesn't want to lose him." Jimmy replied.

"I know that Tony is a great guy but she barely knows him. Why is she this upset?" Gibbs asked.

"She really likes him but most of all she doesn't want to lose another man the way she lost her husband." Jimmy replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know how much about her Tony has told you but, her son Dylan was born with severe complications and spent the first three years of his life in and out of the hospital. Anyway they got to be friends with this other family. In a similar situation. They had a lot of overlapping hospitalizations and I think the boys shared a room once or twice. Anyway the other family's son had some kind of liver disorder and when he was six. They couldn't avoid it anymore. He needed a transplant. He was young and small and they thought that he would do fine with half on an adults liver. Since kid donors are so hard to come by/ Unfortunately he was adopted and there was no way to reach his birth parents. His adoptive parents got tested anyway just in case but they were not matches. Caleb was a match almost perfect actually. He was more than happy to donate half of his liver to Billy. They did the surgery two weeks later. Billy came through excellently and is still doing great to this day but Caleb had complications. He reacted poorly to the anesthesia and had a heart attack on the operating table. They did all they could but he died three days later." Jimmy explained.

"That's horrible." Gibbs replied.

"Dylan, her son still has health problems and she has had horrible experiences with men in the past. Tony is the first man she has loved since Caleb and now his life is in danger. Before they could even have one date." Jimmy replied.

"Tony needs to get better." Gibbs said.

* * *

><p>Emily stepped into Tony's room. She slowly made her way to the chair and sat down beside his bed. He looked so fragile. How was this the same man she had fallen in love with a week ago. She really was in love with Tony. Now she may never be able to know if he felt the same way about her. She knew about when he had the plague and Jimmy had told her about his other closes calls. Did he have anymore lives left in him?<p>

"Tony you have to listen to me. You need to wake up. I love you and I want to get to know you. I want to introduce you to my kids and get to know your team. I was so angry and hurt when you didn't show up last night. When Jimmy told me you were in the hospital. I freaked out. I was so scared that you had been shot and were dying as we spoke. Then he told me it was appendicitis. I was relieved because I thought that meant you'd be fine. I guess I was wrong. Just please wake up. I already lost my first husband and I honestly don't know how long I have with my son. I can't lose you too. You can't die Tony DiNozzo. You need to live." Emily said to Tony's unmoving form.

* * *

><p>Jimmy clung to Breena. He was still in shock about Tony's predicament. Just a few days ago Tony had been going on and on about his date Saturday and how much he liked this girl. Now he could be dying. Emily had been so upset last night. First her rage from believing she had been stood-up and then the guilt and terror of learning that Tony was in the hospital.<p>

"Maybe you should call and check on Tony?" Breena asked.

"Ducky said he would call me when he heard something." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure you are okay with being at home?" Breena asked.

"No it's fine. I needed a break anyway. McGee and I had to keep Abby calm. Gibbs was so flipped out and Ducky had to practically sit on him to keep him from hurting somebody. I am exhausted," Jimmy explained.

"How is Emily doing?" Breena asked.

"She was really upset. She already felt terrible for being angry at him and now she is reliving all the memories of losing Caleb." Jimmy explained.

"I felt terrible when that happened." Breena replied.

"So did I. Even though I had only met him that one time." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>Emily nervously walked through the front door. She couldn't believe she had missed Carly's performance. She had been so upset about Tony. She just lost everything else. She hoped that Carly wouldn't be too mad at her. With any luck somebody had videotaped it. Even though she would feel awkward. Asking for a tape of the performance she had missed because of a man she had just met.<p>

"Emily is that you?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah it's me." Emily replied.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Her mom asked.

"Tony didn't show up." Emily replied.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Her mom asked.

"He's in the hospital. His appendix ruptured and he reacted badly to the anesthesia. He still hasn't woken up yet." Emily replied.

"I am so sorry. Do they have any idea if he will wake up?" Her mom asked.

"No" Emily replied.

"Oh baby I am so sorry. Come here." Her mom replied.

"I can't lose him." Emily cried collapsing into her mother's arms.

"I know sweetie, I know." Her mom replied.

* * *

><p>After a long talk with her mom. Emily was feeling a lot better. She was still terrified of losing Tony but she wasn't near as upset as she had been. She walked down the hall to her kid's rooms. Dylan was taking a nap in his room but he wasn't the kid she needed to talk to. She walked next door to Carly's room. She was sitting on her bed playing with one of her dolls.<p>

"Carly?" Emily asked.

"Oh you're finally home." Carly replied.

"Carly I am so sorry about missing your performance." Emily apologized.

"She cried you know?" Dylan asked from the doorway.

"Dylan I thought you were asleep." Emily said.

"I woke up." Dylan replied.

"I am so sorry but, there was an emergency last night and I lost track of time." Emily replied.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Tony got really sick and had to go to the hospital to have his appendix removed." Emily explained.

"Oh no is he alright?" Carly asked.

"He's really sick but we are all hoping that he will pull through." Emily explained.

"What a great excuse! Blow off your child cause some guy is sick!" Dylan yelled running from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dylan isn't too crazy about Tony is he? As for Tony what will happen to him? New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Revelations

Tony blinked his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He had just meant to nap for a few minutes and then call Emily. He was sure he had overslept and missed his date. Emily was going to be furious even worse Jimmy would probably never speak to him again. At least his side didn't feel like the time he got stabbed on the job in Philly anymore. He tried to get out of bed but something was pulling on his arm.

"Welcome back DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted.

"Boss? Can you hand me my phone I gotta call Emily." Tony replied.

"You missed the date." Gibbs replied.

"Oh man! Emily is going to be so mad and Jimmy probably hates me." Tony rambled.

"Tony you are in the hospital. You had appendicitis, your appendix actually ruptured, and then you were in a coma for a week." Gibbs replied.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I don't know you reacted really badly to the anesthesia." Gibbs explained.

"What a convent time to get appendicitis and end up in a coma. Emily probably thinks I'm avoiding her. She probably hates me." Tony sighed.

"Tony she has barely left your side the past week. She just had to take her kids somewhere. She will be back in a few hours." Gibbs assured.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes and she will be relieved that you are awake." Gibbs assured.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied.

"Can you let me know when Emily gets here, please?" Tony yawned.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>When Emily returned to the hospital. The first thing she noticed was Gibbs sitting in the waiting room. Fear raced through her body. She was sure that this meant Tony was dead. How would she cope with this? How would she explain it to her children? Carly was desperate to meet him and Dylan despised him. She was hoping that meeting him would changed that. They had a lot in common besides the medical problems. Both loved movies, both were jokers with a serious side, and both were fiercely loyal.<p>

"Why didn't you call me?!" Emily demanded.

"I wanted to but, you were with your kids and I thought they were more important." Gibbs replied.

"Didn't you think I wanted to say goodbye?!" Emily barked.

"Emily, he's alive." Gibbs replied.

"If he's alive then why are you out here? Is somebody else with him?" Emily asked.

"He's awake." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Emily asked.

"He woke up two and a half hours ago. They had to run a few tests and everything looks great but he is resting right now. He's still pretty weak." Gibbs explained.

"Does he want to see me?" Emily asked.

"He was freaking out that you were angry with him." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Tony pushed himself up on the pillows. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital but the doctors wanted to keep him at least one more night. He hoped that Gibbs wasn't lying when he said that Emily wasn't mad. She must have been so humiliated and disappointed when he didn't show up. As soon as he was out of the hospital and back on his feet. He was going to make it up to her. If she would even talk to him that is. The door opened and he turned his head expecting Gibbs.<p>

"I am glad you are awake." Emily said.

"Emily?" Tony asked.

"Yeah now how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"I've been better." Tony replied.

"Well you were in pretty bad shape." Emily replied,

"I am so sorry about our date. As soon as I am feeling better I will make it up to you." Tony apologized.

"I don't care about that. I am just so glad that you are alright and awake." Emily assured.

"No I insist." Tony replied.

"Well if you insist. Just don't feel obligated. I was mad when I was a the restaurant and three hours had passed and you still hadn't arrived but when Jimmy said you were in the hospital. I felt terrible for being so angry. After how sick you were in the first place and all you went through. The date is no big deal. All that matters is that you are still here. I love you and I don't know if I could handle losing you. I guess that sounds crazy since we just met but it's true." Emily explained.

"No I love you too and that's why I want to make it up to you that my illness ruined our first date. I mean the last thing I remember was lying down and planning to call you and cancel. Then next thing I know I am in here and Gibbs says I have been unconscious for a week." Tony explained.

"You gave us quite a scare. The doctors weren't sure if you were going to wake up. They didn't even know why you had that reaction in the first place but from now on you are going considered high risk when you have surgery." Emily explained.

"Just my luck." Tony replied.

"They are only going to put you under if it's necessary from now on. No elective procedures." Emily explained.

"Well there go my breast implants." Tony sighed.

"It's alright. I like a flat chested man." Emily teased.

"Do I even want to know?" Gibbs asked entering the room.

"Boss? When do I get out of here?" Tony asked.

"Well if you behave yourself tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"When can I go back to work?" Tony asked.

"If you are released and take it easy tomorrow the doctors say Monday on light duty." Gibbs replied.

"Okay how long am I out of the field?" Tony asked.

"At least until the end of the week but I don't want you to overdo it." Gibbs replied.

"Can't I go back in sooner?" Tony pleaded.

"Tony listen to me. You already almost died once from this whole ordeal. Let's not increase that number." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah Tony I think I have sat by your hospital bedside enough for so early in our relationship." Emily replied.

"Fine, when can I take Emily out?" Tony asked.

"Well the doctors didn't specify about that one but you are still pretty weak and I think you will be more fun when you have recovered a bit more." Gibbs explained.

"Alright but when we can go out. It is going to be amazing." Tony replied.

"I know and I can't wait." Emily smirked.

"I am going to give you kids some privacy but, remember DiNozzo you have an alarm on that alerts if you get out of bed and I imagine repetitive thrusting motions would trigger it." Gibbs teased/

"Come on Boss!" Tony cried.

"Just letting you know." Gibbs replied exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Emily peaked out her windshield at the house. She looked back down at the address Jimmy had given her. To triple check she had the right house. The address was the same. She exited her car and walked up to the front door. She started to knock but remembered everyone saying that he had an open door policy. She slowly entered the house and made her way to the basement stairs.<p>

"Hello Emily, Tony is asleep in guest room upstairs." Gibbs greeted not even looking up from his project.

"How did you?" Emily asks.

"I just do." Gibbs replied.

"Well thank you but I am actually here to talk to you." Emily replied.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Does Tony almost die a lot?" Emily asked.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Gibbs asked.

"Is it all from his plague?" Emily asked.

"The plague, his car blowing up twice, getting shot, his other car being rammed into by somebody trying to halt a case. Just to name a few." Gibbs explained.

"Wow poor guy." Emily replied.

"You want to stay with him?" Gibbs asked.

"I do" Emily replied.

"Well I don't think you left your kids with a sitter to ask if Tony is a trouble magnet." Gibbs replied.

"My mom is watching them but I came over to ask you another question." Emily replied.

"Shoot" Gibbs replied.

"Last night when I was with Tony. He fell asleep and he was talking in his sleep. He was crying for somebody named Ziva." Emily explained.

"Oh" Gibbs replied sadly.

"Who is she?" Emily asked.

"She was his partner and he loved her but she went back to Israel and it broke Tony's heart." Gibbs explained.

"Oh if she came back. Would Tony go to her?" Emily asked.

"She's never coming back." Gibbs replied.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Tony doesn't know this yet but, she is dead." Gibbs replied voice cracking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's harsh to kill Ziva off. I plan to update Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Falling Apart

It took several minutes for Gibbs's words to hit Emily. She didn't know what to feel. To find out that the man she had just started dating. Had his heart-broken by another woman. A woman who was now dead and he didn't even know it.

"How long have you known?" Emily finally asked.

"When it looked like we were going to lose Tony. I tried calling her and that's when I got the news." Gibbs explained.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked.

"She was murdered." Gibbs replied angrily.

"No. Do they know who did it?" Emily asked.

"Not yet but the son of a bitch better hope he or she isn't caught by me or DiNozzo." Gibbs replied gruffly.

"How long has she been gone?" Emily asked.

"I happened exactly one week before Tony's surgery. Just after you guys met actually." Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't they contact you?" Emily asked.

"They tried too but she deleted all of her old numbers." Gibbs explained.

"I am glad you found out." Emily replied.

"I am too but telling DiNozzo is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. They were really close and he takes everything so hard. That's why I am glad he has you." Gibbs replied.

"I will be there for him." Emily replied.

"I know you will." Gibbs replied.

"Where is she buried? I am a teacher's assistant so I get the summer off. Tony can take some vacation days and we can go over there. I have a friend who is a missionary over there who I'd love to see and Tony can say a proper goodbye." Emily questioned.

"She isn't buried. They had her cremated and her friend who told me. Is sending me the ashes. That way we can scatter them. Where we want." Gibbs explained.

"That's nice and it may give Tony some closure." Emily replied.

"That's what I am hoping for and that's why I am going to leave it up to Tony to decide where to scatter them. He can invite the rest of us or not. Just as long as we all get to say our goodbyes." Gibbs explained.

"Are you sure he can handle that?" Emily asked.

"He won't be alone." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Tony walked down the stairs of Gibbs's house. With any luck Boss was still working in the basement. He was going crazy lying in bed. He had been in a coma for a week. Hadn't he rested enough? At least he was out of the hospital and able to go back to work the next day. Even if he had to ride a desk. At least until the end of the week. Of course what was good enough for the doctors was never good enough for Gibbs. He looked around the corner before slinking into the kitchen towards the fridge.<p>

"Jackpot" Tony whispered as he slid the pizza box out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh getting pizza." Tony replied.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Gibbs asked.

"Come on I should be ready for solid food. My stomach's had enough time to recover!" Tony whined.

"Remember you've been fed by a tube for the past week. Yesterday was your first day on liquids. Give it more time." Gibbs replied.

"I can handle it." Tony replied.

"Well if you're sure." Gibbs smirked.

* * *

><p>Gibbs knocked on the door of the bathroom. Tony had been holed up in there for almost an hour now. He had warned Tony to take it easy. Of course being Tony he wouldn't listen. The young Italian was almost as hard-headed as he was. At least Tony was losing weight. He wasn't badly out of shape but he had talked about dieting for a while. He figured there would be teasing back and forth with McGee because it took McGee a whole summer to do what Tony was seemingly doing over a couple of weeks. All joking aside he was prepared to rush his son back to the hospital.<p>

"You alright in there DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked knocking on the door.

"You were right." Tony moaned.

"Can you repeat that?" Gibbs asked.

"You were right. Eating five slices of pizza was a bad idea." Tony moaned.

"Well thanks for admitting that." Gibbs replied.

"I'm dying." Tony moaned.

"Are you being dramatic or do I need to take you back to Bethesda?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine." Tony moaned.

"Good if you wanted to go back I would be calling 911." Gibbs replied.

"Ha ha" Tony laughed sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tony was seemingly feeling better and wanting to go to work. Gibbs knew that he had to tell him before they went to work. If Tony learned that Ziva was gone from somebody who assumed he knew. It could get ugly. He was relieved that Emily had offered to be present when he broke the news. He had called her and she agreed to come over right away. Tony was surprised to see her. When Gibbs sent him to answer the door.<p>

"Boss, Emily is here." Tony said.

"Good to see you Emily." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Boss, why is she here?" Tony asked.

"Tony, we need to talk." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I got some very bad news while you were in the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sick?" Tony asked.

"No, it's about Ziva." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong with her? Do I need to go to Israel?" Tony asked.

"No Tony, she she's dead." Gibbs replied.

"WHAT?!" Tony demanded.

"She's dead, Tony. I am so sorry." Gibbs replied.

"No... she can't be gone." Tony cracked.

"Tony I am so sorry." Emily replied.

"How did she know?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs told me last night." Emily replied.

"What?! Who else knows?!" Tony demanded.

"Everybody else." Gibbs replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Don't you think I deserved to know?!" Tony demanded.

"I found out the second day you were in a coma. She had been gone a week by then. They wanted to tell us but she had erased all her contacts from here." Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Tony demanded.

"You had been in a coma and then I didn't want that to be the news you woke up too." Gibbs replied.

"We were honest with you about Shannon and Kelly!" Tony yelled.

"Tony that almost killed me." Gibbs replied.

"Tony he was just trying to protect you." Emily pleaded.

"No! You know what?! You had the right idea Boss! I resign!" Tony yelled swinging the front door open.

"Tony please calm down. We made a mistake and we are sorry." Emily replied.

"I never want to see you again either!" Tony yelled slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it is mean to break Tony and Emily up after she was by his side through his appendectomy ordeal but I thought their relationship was too perfect too fast. Things will get better though. It will just take a while. Also while Tony's on his little sabbatical. He will get a huge surprise that turns his world upside down. Hint it involves Ziva's death and a secret she's been keeping. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Shiva

Garbage. That's all Tony's life was pure garbage. Ziva was dead and he had ruined things with the best girl he had met since Ziva. That was probably for the best though. Emily was saved from some tragic fate by their relationship ending. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. Ignoring the fact that everybody was pointing at him and whispering. He wanted to scream and throw himself on the ground but that would probably land him in jail.

"May I help you?" A woman asked.

"Oh uh yeah. I need a ticket to Israel and I need to fly out tonight. If that is possible." Tony replied.

"Uh alright" The woman replied.

"My girlfriend died and I need to get there." Tony lied.

"I am so sorry." The woman replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"You're in luck. There is one seat available tonight. It leaves in forty-five minutes. It is on IntNatAir." The woman replied.

"Thank you so much." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Emily let the door close behind her. She couldn't believe that Tony had broken up with her. He had just gotten tragic news though. Maybe his relationship with Ziva was more serious than anyone thought. At least this happened before things got to serious. She fell on to the couch and turned on the TV. Halfheartedly flipping channels until she landed on a terrible old Lifetime Movie. As much as she tried to fight it. Tears were soon flowing down her cheeks. She was done with relationships. She had Dylan and Carly and that was all she would ever need.<p>

"Hey mom?" Dylan asked from the doorway.

"What is it son?" Emily asked.

"Can you take me over to Jeff's house?" Dylan asked.

"Can you wait a bit? I just got home and I need to rest." Emily replied.

"Are you crying?" Dylan asked.

"Oh yeah but it's fine." Emily assured.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Tony broke up with me." Emily explained.

"What?!" Dylan demanded.

"Tony and I broke up." Emily repeated.

"See I told you that guy was a jerk!" Dylan cried.

"It's not like that Dylan. He got some bad news and over reacted." Emily replied.

"What bad news?" Dylan asked.

"The girl he dated before me was murdered." Emily replied.

"If he was really serious about you. Wouldn't he have moved on from her?" Dylan demanded.

"They were really good friends." Emily replied.

"I did research on this Tony guy and he is just a womanizer." Dylan replied.

"I know. He told me about that when he first met." Emily replied.

"And you still went out with him?! What is wrong with you?!" Dylan demanded.

"He said that he was ready to move on from that." Emily replied.

"People like that don't change. All they do is take the girl to bed and then leave a trail of broken hearts." Dylan replied.

"Dylan" Emily warned.

"Did you sleep with him?" Emily asked.

"Excuse me?" Emily questioned.

"Did you sleep with him?!" Dylan demanded.

"Dylan Issac Lewison! I am not going to discuss my sex life with my eight year old son!" Emily chastised.

"So you admit it! Great example you're setting for Carly mom!" Dylan yelled running from the room.

* * *

><p>Tony arrived in Israel early the next morning by DC standards. It was eight hours later over there. So it was nearly afternoon. He got checked into a hotel and went to his room to get some shut-eye. His plan was to stay in Israel a week. If he remembered correctly that was how long a Shiva asked. At least that's how long Ziva had been gone after Eli died. He was sure that Ducky had explained it to him. When he asked what to tell Ziva. He didn't think that he was actually going to sit Shiva but he planned to say a final goodbye and visit her grave and the graves of her family. He also planned to plant an olive tree in her honor. She had told him that was a tradition in the David family when somebody died. Going back as long as that olive grove had stood. He lay back on his bed and for the first time since he got the news that Ziva was dead he cried. He closed his eyes and pleaded for this nightmare to end already. He had finally made peace with Ziva leaving. Only to learn that she was gone forever. Never again would he tease her for misusing idioms. Never again would he hear her voice or stoke her hair when she wasn't looking. He should have dragged her back to America and forced her to stay close to him. Then maybe she would still be here. Putting it in perspective he doubted they would have ever worked out but at least she would still be here. He was up bright and early the next morning. He made his way to the apartment complex in which Ziva had grown up. With any luck Dr. Deena Bashan still lived there. He checked the listing out front and much to his relief. She still lived in the exact same apartment. He took the stairs two at a time to her level.<p>

"Who is it?!" Deena called from inside.

"Tony DiNozzo!" Tony called back.

"Just a minute!" Deena called back.

"Tony I guess you heard about Ziva." Deena said as she opened her door.

"Yeah" Tony sighed.

"Would you like to come in and see her?" Deena asked.

"Uh sure." Tony replied.

"Oh I guess you didn't know. She was cremated. I was going to bring the ashes to your boss. I just needed to get some time off of work." Deena explained.

"You know that you can mail them right? Or are the laws different here?" Tony asked entering the apartment.

"I have something else that I needed to bring. Something for you." Deena explained.

"WAAAAHHH!""

"Did you have a baby?" Tony asked.

"No Tony I did not." Deena replied.

"These walls must be really thin then. Cause it sounds like it's coming from this apartment." Tony commented.

"Tony the baby is in here but it isn't mine." Deena replied.

"Whose is it then?" Tony asked.

"It's Ziva's." Deena replied.

"She had a baby? Who's the dad? Is it Adam because if he ditched his child I am going to kick his ass. He already made me mad when he slept with Ziva. When she was here for her dad's funeral." Tony replied.

"No Tony, Adam had a vasectomy." Deena explained.

"Well who's the father?" Tony asked.

"Tony, Lior Jackson David is your son." Deena explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! Tony has a son. New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Game Changer

Tony felt like he had been hit by a bus. As he tried to process the information he had just learned. How could he have a son with Ziva? The typical pregnancy lasted nine months and the last time he saw her was in September. Which was only five months before and it was late September too. Not to mention he had pulled out before penetration. Unless she was pregnant before but he hadn't seen her in four months before. Then he remembered that night. The night the team turned in their badges. The night around nine months ago...

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Tony walked out of NCIS HQ. Possibly for the last time. For the first time in almost twenty years he was a civilian. He had no idea where he could go. The chief in Peoria made it clear that he never wanted to see him again and he couldn't come back to Philadelphia. Not after what happened before he left. Maybe he could go back to Baltimore. No too many bad memories there. Maybe he was sick of law enforcement anyway. Constant death and destruction. Having to be the one at the door at four in the morning. Telling people that there loved one was dead or severely injured. Of course giving up law enforcement meant finding a whole new career. He could always go back to his major in physical education. He could get his license renewed over the summer. He got everything renewed and updated every few years. He figured it would be a good fall back position. He figured if he ended up in a chair or with a limp he could still be a coach. He felt somebody tap his shoulder and whirled around to see Ziva behind him._

"_Hey Ziva." Tony greeted._

"_Hi Tony. So what are you going to do?" Ziva asked._

"_What do you mean?" Tony asked._

"_Now that we aren't federal agents anymore?" Ziva asked._

"_I don't know maybe re-up my phys ed degree. I got some money saved up. Enough to get me through six months. More if I live modestly. I've been saving since I got the plague. You know hospital bills and all. I don't want to end up broke." Tony explained._

"_You'll be alright." Ziva replied._

"_So what are you going to do?" Tony asked._

"_Go back to Israel at least for a little while." Ziva replied._

"_When do you leave?" Tony asked._

"_Tomorrow I know it's short notice but my lease is up and I need to get out anyway." Ziva replied._

"_Oh well uh do you want me to help you pack?" Tony asked._

"_That would be great." Ziva replied smiling._

"_I'll pick up some food and a couple of beers and head over to your place." Tony replied._

"_Sounds like a plan." Ziva replied._

* * *

><p><em>Tony set the last box down in Ziva's living room. He couldn't believe she was really leaving. He wished that he could stop her but knew it would be useless to challenge her. He sat down beside the boxes and reached for his beer. Only to have it snatches from his hand.<em>

"_Hey can't a guy drink the beer he paid for?" Tony asked._

"_You won't be needing it. We are meeting everybody at our usual bar for drinks." Ziva replied._

"_Even Gibbs and Ducky?" Tony asked._

"_It's a goodbye thing. I wanted to keep it quiet Jimmy told everybody." Ziva replied._

"_You told Palmer?" Tony asked._

"_A friend of Breena's is a missionary over there. I am planing to stay with her until I get settled in. also he is easy to talk to and I thought he would keep it secret." Ziva explained._

* * *

><p><em>Ziva fumbled the key as she tried to unlock her door. Tony laughed and she told him to be quiet just a little too loudly. Both of them had way too many drinks at the bar. Luckily Gibbs had noticed, called a cab for them and took Ziva's keys. When the cab arrived he instructed the cabbie to take them both back to Ziva's place. As the elevator in Tony's building was broken again and Gibbs was sure that he would fall and break his neck in the stairwell trying to make it to the fifth floor. <em>

"_I guess I'll crash on the couch." Tony slurred._

"_No come in my bed. We aren't co-workers anymore. We can do whatever." Ziva slurred._

"_I like the way you think Miss. David." Tony slurred._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>He was sure that he had used protection but they were both so drunk. If he hadn't been madly in love with her for eight years and literally the only reason he hadn't been there for her throughout the pregnancy and the first weeks of his son's life. Was because Ziva hadn't told him about it. He would have been ashamed of himself for taking advantage of a co-worker.<p>

"Tony are you alright?" Deena asked.

"My son how old is he?" Tony asked.

"Lior is two weeks old. He was born the day before his mother died." Deena explained.

"Oh God did Ziva die from complications from the birth?" Tony asked.

"Your boss didn't tell you how she died?" Deena asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Tony, she was murdered." Deena replied.

"By who?" Tony replied.

"They don't know. She came home from the hospital with Lior and a few friends of her's from Mossad came over to visit and she was dead on the floor. She was completely doused in acid. That's why we had her cremated." Deena explained.

"She was so beautiful. Who would do that? No Ziva." Tony cried

"I am so sorry Tony." Deena replied.

"Tell me about my son." Tony whimpered.

"His name is Lior Jackson David. Well you already know that." Deena replied.

"How do you pronounce his first name?" Tony asked.

"Li aw er." Deena replied.

"What does it mean?" Tony asked.

"It is Hebrew for I have light and Jackson is for your boss's father." Deena explained.

"What else?" Tony asked.

"He was born on February 15th 2014. He weighed six pounds even at birth and was nineteen inches long. He is healthy and strong just like his mother." Deena explained.

"Can I meet him?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Deena replied.

* * *

><p>Tony followed Deena into the bedroom. Where his son was resting in a crib. Lior looked exactly like his mother except he had Tony's green eyes. Tony reached into the crib and stroked his son's soft olive colored cheek. He knew that this was going to be a long road and he would have to crawl back to NCIS with his tail between his legs. At least for a little while but he was going to raise his son. He was going to be different from his father. He wouldn't leave his son in a hotel or ship him off to boarding schools and camps. Just to get rid of him. He vowed that even though baby LJ would never really know his mother. He would know about her. He just had to figure out what to do next.<p>

"Hi Lior. I'm your daddy and I love you very much." Tony whispered.

"Ahhuuhh" Lior cooed.

"I am sorry your mother isn't here anymore. She was a beautiful and amazing woman and you already remind me of her so much." Tony explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So far so good with Tony and his son. Don't worry Tony and Emily will fix things soon and Tony will be back at NCIS. He just has to deal with and sort our a few things first. Next chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Almost Home

Over the next few days Tony prepared to bring his son home and began to adapt to fatherhood. He bought a plane ticket and packed the clothes and supplies that Ziva had bought for her son. It was helpful having Deena by his side helping him along but he knew that had to end eventually. Before he knew it his week was up and he had to head back to the states. He shuffled to his seat on the plane. Doing his best to ignore the disapproving whispers, looks and groans. When people saw that he was bringing a baby on a plane. All to soon he would be in reality. Alone as a single father. At least he didn't have to go back to DC just yet. He had enough saved up for another few months off. Though he doubted he would be gone that long. He wasn't ready going to DC just yet. He was heading for Pennsylvania. Stillwater Pennsylvania to be exact. He Jack would be more than willing to help him deal with what he needed to and help him break it to Gibbs that he had a son with Ziva. Tony was dreading his Boss finding out. He would either be thrilled with his grandson or furious. His plane touched down at Harrisburg International airport. From there he took a domestic flight to Williamsport Regional airport. After that he took a train straight to Stillwater. He looked at his watch. It was five o'clock. Jack should be just closing the store for his dinner break around now. He took out his phone and dialed his surrogate grandfather's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jack it's me Tony."

"Tony my boy how are you? I heard about your surgery. I am so happy that you are still with us."

"I'm alright. I am glad to be alive too. How are you?"

"I'm alright"

"That's good to hear. Hey can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Tony. Anything for you."

"I need you to pick me up at the train station."

"The train station? What brings you to Stillwater?"

"It's a long story. I will explain when you pick me up."

"I will be right there. I just have to finish my dinner and tell LJ that he is going to be alone the rest of the evening."

"Oh no you can go back to work. I just need a ride and a warm bed."

"Nonsense we need to catch up and you need a home cooked meal."

"Thanks Jack."

"It's no problem really."

"Look I have a surprise when you see me and it's a really long story. So be prepared."

"Please tell me you are alright. I can't bury another grandchild and I'm pretty sure losing you would kill Leroy."

"No I'm fine it's just."

"Waaaah"

"Is that a baby?"

"Yeah. I will explain when you get here."

* * *

><p>Tony held baby Jack as he had started calling him. Baby Jack had started screaming bloody murder right after Tony had hung up with big Jack. It didn't take long to realize that the baby needed a fresh diaper. Tony had started to sneak into the lady's room.<p>

"Oh no son. You can't go in there." An old woman said exiting the restroom.

"I know and I am sorry but my son needs a new diaper." Tony explained nervously.

"You're new at this aren't you?" The woman asked.

"Yes mam. His mother died and this is my first day alone. I had help before but I had to get home and I was on planes all day." Tony rambled.

"I am sorry to hear that. What I mean is. There is a changing table in the men's room too." The woman explained.

"Thank you so much mam." Tony replied.

"It's no problem." The woman assured.

* * *

><p>Once baby Jack was changed Tony made his way to the pick-up area of the train station. He was relieved when he finally saw Jack's truck pull up beside him. He just wanted to climb into bed and sleep for the rest of his life. Unfortunately with baby Jack that was impossible. Jack climbed out of the truck and took the rolling suitcase from Tony's hand.<p>

"Thank you so much Jack." Tony said.

"It's no problem. Now who's this?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this is Lior Jackson David-DiNozzo. He's my son." Tony replied.

"Your son?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"The Israeli is the mom isn't she?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Leroy told me she had passed but she didn't mention that she had a baby." Jack replied.

"He didn't know. I just got back from Israel. I went to say goodbye and I find out I have a kid." Tony explained.

"He's beautiful." Jack commented.

"I love him." Tony replied.

"Does that carrier work as a car-seat?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Do you know how to set it up?" Jack asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"That's fine. I think I can get it." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Tony was half asleep by the time Jack pulled into his driveway. He was beyond relieved when Jack called LJ to help him carry his bags inside. Tony slowly made his way through the store and upstairs to the apartment. He set baby Jack on the floor in his carrier and collapsed on to the couch. Jack came in a few minutes later with a plate of food.<p>

"That was excellent." Tony commented handing Jack his empty plate.

"Thank you very much. You look exhausted." Jack replied.

"I am." Tony yawned.

"How about I take care of baby uh." Jack replied.

"Lee aw r but I have been calling him by his middle name Jack." Tony explained.

"Jack I love that." Jack replied.

"Thanks" Tony yawned.

"Well how about I take care of Baby Jack the rest of the night and you get some sleep?" Jack offered.

"I would love that. Where is he going to sleep though?" Tony asked.

"I can get Leroy's old crib from the basement." Jack explained.

"You sure it's safe?" Tony asked.

"Of course I built it myself, restored it when Kelly was born, and fixed it up a few years ago. When I had a young single mom working for me. So she could bring her kid to work with her." Jack replied.

"You're a good man Jack." Tony yawned.

"Thanks now let's get you into a real bed. You don't need to be sleeping on that old couch." Jack replied.

"Where can I sleep?" Tony asked.

"You can stay in Leroy's room." Jack replied.

"That sounds great" Tony replied.

"I will set the crib up in the guest room." Jack explained.

"Thank you so much." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Tony fell asleep to the sound of Jack assembling the crib in the guest-room. He knew that the next day he would have to call Gibbs and not only beg for his job back but explain that he had a kid. With any luck he still have use of part of his body when Gibbs was done with him. He woke up a couple of hours later to use the bathroom. As he passed the guest-room he heard Jack singing a lullaby to baby Jack. For a minute he stopped and listened. Jack was the most paternal person he had ever met and his son Jethro was a close second. He prayed that he would be at least half the father they were.<p>

"You'll be a great father Tony. Now go back to sleep." Jack assured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At least Tony has Jack to help him out. He talks to Gibbs in the next chapter and Emily and him will patch things up soon. New chapter should be up Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Gibbs's Grandson

Tony rocked baby Jack on the porch of Jack's store. As he tried to build up the courage to call Gibbs. Part of him just wanted to stay in Stillwater forever and never tell Gibbs. Except eventually his boss would return to Stillwater and he would be caught. At least if he was honest right away. He might just live to tell the tale. Maybe he was just being paranoid and everything would be just fine or maybe he was right and he was screwed. Jack came out of the store and scooped baby Jack up into his arms.

"You need to call Leroy." Jack said.

"I know. I'm just..." Tony replied.

"Nervous?" Jack finished.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"If he's too hard on you. Just let me know and I will take care of him." Jack offered.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Back in DC Gibbs was trying to hold on to faith that Tony would return. Every time he looked at his son's empty desk. He wished more and more that he had forced Tony to stay. He had told Leon that Tony was on sabbatical to deal with Ziva's death. He hadn't even told the team the truth yet. He knew that he was being selfish. It was more about him not wanting to lose his son. Than him wanting Tony to be happy. Though what if Tony really had just reacted? His desk phone started to ring and he answered expecting a late morning case. Instead he heard the voice he had wanted to hear for over a week now.<p>

"Boss?"

"Tony?"

"I'm coming back."

"When?"

"I am heading back tonight so tomorrow."

"Where are you?"

"Stillwater"

"Really my dad didn't say anything about you being there and we've talked twice since you left."

"I just got in last night."

"Where were you before?"

"Israel"

"Did you bring her back?"

"Yes sir but I brought something else too."

"What?"

"It's well can you come up to Stillwater?"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow."

"No Boss I need you here."

"Alright I will be there as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>Jack gave Tony a sympathetic look. He knew that Tony hadn't been able to tell Gibbs about baby Jack over the phone. In reality a face to face meeting would be better. At least then Leroy would be softened by the sight of the child. He may be pissed at Tony but he wouldn't yell at him in the presence of an infant. Tony nervously shrugged his shoulders and continued to sweep. The door opened and Gibbs walked through.<p>

"Hi dad!" Gibbs called.

"Hi Leroy." Jack replied.

"Hey Boss." Tony greeted.

"Hi Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Waahhhhh" Baby Jack cried.

"Come on dad I haven't asked for a little brother in at least forty years." Gibbs replied eying baby Jack.

"This isn't my son Leroy." Jack replied.

"Then whose is it? The store is empty except for you and..." Gibbs replied.

"Surprise" Tony replied.

"You have a kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"I've only known a week." Tony replied.

"Well you haven't been with Emily long enough and you haven't been with anyone since Ziver... Oh My God." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah this is Ziva and I's baby." Tony replied.

"Why didn't she tell you she was pregnant?" Gibbs questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Tony replied.

"Maybe she was scared that you would bolt." Gibbs replied.

"Probably but here's the thing. I would have stayed. I would have brought her home and gone with her to every appointment. I would have found us a nice house and painted the nursery. I would have been there the day my son was born and been the first to hold him. Most importantly I would have protected her from whoever killed her. If they would have even come to America after her. Even if it meant that I lost my own life." Tony explained.

"I know you would have." Gibbs replied.

"They drenched her in acid Boss." Tony sobbed.

"I know." Gibbs replied pulling Tony into a tight hug.

"How could somebody do that to someone so beautiful? I know it happens all the time but the fact that it happened to Ziva." Tony sobbed.

"People are cruel." Gibbs replied.

"I just want to find that bastard and make him suffer." Tony growled.

"So do I but you have a kid to worry about and I don't want you to throw him away." Gibbs replied.

"I'll try but if it's me or my son. I'm taking the bastard down." Tony replied.

"I know. So what's my grandson's name?" Gibbs asked.

"His name is Lior Lee Aw Er Jackson David-DiNozzo but I have been calling him baby Jack." Tony explained.

"I have light." Gibbs whispered.

"Yes isn't in beautiful?" Tony asked.

"I love it." Tony sobbed.

* * *

><p>Jack watched the whole scene unfold from his hiding spot behind a shelf. He knew in his heart that Leroy would be accepting of the baby. At least after he heard the story. Still it was nice to see Leroy so understanding and so happy. Tony was happier than he remembered him as well. This moment was a nice break from the turmoil in Tony's life at the present time. After almost dying, learning the woman he had been in love with died, and breaking things off with the woman he had been dating and knew that he was madly in love with. He said a silent prayer that the peace would last. Tony needed happiness and so did Leroy. Both men had suffered so much and were bonded by tragic losses of the woman they loved.<p>

"Come on dad. Come and hold your great-grandson and namesake." Gibbs called.

"Yeah Jack get over here baby Jack wants to see you." Tony added.

* * *

><p>Jack walked over to where Tony and Leroy were standing. Tony hand him his tiny namesake. He looked down into the child's green eyes. The day Kelly died he gave up on having a great-grandchild but Tony had given him that beautiful gift. His first great-grandson.<p>

"Isn't he beautiful dad?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't believe this child is half mine." Tony whispered.

"I love you three so much." Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't make Gibbs pissed about his grandson. Tony and Emily will meet again in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Facing Reality

Jack insisted that Gibbs and Tony have dinner before returning to DC. After they had eaten Gibbs helped Tony load the back of his truck and set Baby Jack's car seat in the back. Reality hit Tony hard as Gibbs drove down the street. His little freak out vacation was over. Tomorrow he had to face the world as a single father, alone. He wished he could take all his promises back and send baby Jack back to Israel. To somebody who actually had an idea of how to care for him and would give him the love he deserved. He was too far in now. Once Gibbs learned about the kid. There was no turning back. If he wanted to live that is.

"You can handle it." Gibbs assured.

"You think?" Tony asked.

"It won't be easy but you won't be alone." Gibbs assured.

"I know it's just so..." Tony started.

"Scary?" Gibbs finished.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"That's normal. Just follow your instincts and if you have any questions. Call me or Vance and we will help you." Gibbs assured.

"Vance. Guess I'll have to beg for my job back tomorrow." Tony sighed.

"I told him you were on sabbatical to deal with Ziver's death." Gibbs explained.

"Really? Why?" Tony asked.

"Maybe because you reacted the same way when I had to relive losing my girls or maybe I was just being selfish and didn't want to admit that you were gone." Gibbs explained.

"Well I guess I better call Vance and tell him I will be back in the morning." Tony replied.

"I want you to take at least another week and get used to raising the kid and deal with everything. I don't want to watch you fall apart from the pressure." Gibbs replied.

"You sure you can cope without me longer?" Tony asked.

"I'm not gonna lie the past week has been hard on all of us but your mental health is more important than the team being whole." Gibbs explained.

"Well if your sure." Tony replied.

"Positive" Gibbs assured.

"I guess I have to tell the team. That's going to be rough." Tony sighed.

"I will tell everyone to come to my house after work tomorrow. We can tell them then." Gibbs offered.

"That sounds great. I hope the drive doesn't make Jack to crabby. He's been through a lot the past few days." Tony replied.

"That apartment is barely big enough for just you. Let alone you and a baby." Gibbs replied.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Tony asked.

"You can stay with me. At least for now." Gibbs offered.

"Your really cool with that?" Tony asked.

"Would I ask you if I weren't?" Gibbs asked.

"Right, thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Tony and Gibbs were back in DC. Gibbs pulled into a small gas station to fill up his truck. While Tony ran inside to change baby Jack. Then they were back on the road. Gibbs turned down an unfamiliar street.<p>

"This isn't the turn to your place." Tony commented.

"I know. There is somebody I want to you to talk to first." Gibbs replied.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Emily" Gibbs replied.

"Emily? Will she even want to see me?" Tony asked.

"I explained everything to her. Now I want you to explain for yourself." Gibbs replied.

"Fine" Tony sighed.

* * *

><p>Emily flipped through the channels. It had been a week since her breakup with Tony and five days since she had spoken to Gibbs. In her heart she knew that Tony would come back to her. She just hoped that it would be soon. Dylan already hated him and Carly was hurt that they never got to meet. Not to mention she missed him like crazy. They had only been together a few time but she was already in love with him. She heard a knocking on the door and went to answer expecting it to be her neighbor needing to borrow a cup of sugar or something. Instead she found a surprise on the other side of the door. It was Tony.<p>

"Tony?" Emily asked.

"Hi" Tony greeted.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Emily asked.

"I came over to apologize." Tony replied.

"You don't need to apologize. Gibbs explained everything to me." Emily assured.

"I know I just feel terrible. I love you but I loved Ziva too and I was barely over her moving away and then I find out that she's dead. I just lost it and I am sorry you deserve better than that," Tony apologized.

"No Tony I understand. I was the same way after I lost Caleb." Emily assured.

"So you'll give me a second chance?" Tony asked.

"Of course. As long as you are serious about us." Emily replied.

"Believe me I am." Tony assured.

"Good" Emily replied.

"Hold on there's something else you need to know. I have a son. I just found out about him a week ago. His name is Lior Jackson. He is almost three weeks old and Ziva was his mother. I don't know why she kept him from me but she did and if that is a deal breaker. I am sorry." Tony rambled.

"No Tony it is fine. Now we have something in common." Emily replied.

"Great. Do you want to meet him?" Tony asked.

"I would love to." Emily replied.

* * *

><p>Tony led Emily to the truck where Jack and Gibbs were waiting. Gibbs handed the fussing child over to his father. Along with the diaper bag. Tony reached in and withdrew a bottle. Relieved that he had mixed up plenty of formula before leaving Stillwater. Baby Jack definitely had his father's appetite.<p>

"Emily this is my son Jack. Jack this is Emily. My girlfriend." Tony introduced.

"Nice to meet you Jack. I hope to be your step-mother one day." Emily replied.

"I would like that too. I can't wait to meet your kids." Tony replied.

"How about this Friday?" Emily offered.

"I would love that." Tony replied.

"He has your eyes." Emily commented.

"And his appetite." Gibbs added.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Well it's getting late. I need to get Carly ready for bed. I'll call you later in the week." Emily replied.

"Great" Tony replied.

"Oh and Tony tell Jimmy thanks. For setting us up." Emily called.

"I will." Tony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you they would get back together. New chapter should be up Wednesday and Tony will tell the team then. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Cruel Words

One good thing about baby Jack. Was that even though Tony was now on forced leave. It was nearly impossible to be bored. It also provided a more than welcome diversion from the thoughts. Of the conversation he would be having with the team that evening. Emily and Gibbs had been surprisingly calm and understanding. Unfortunately that made it more likely that the team would be angry at him. At least it did in his head. In his mind all he could see was McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and most of all Vance completely hating him and saying he had taken advantage of Ziva. At least Bishop might be understanding. Emphasis on might. She made it clear she hated men who just had sex with a girl and left. So much that Tony was glad the last time he was like that was just before Jeanne. He had never really liked that kind of behavior but after Wendy. He just kind of snapped. Maybe if he had the relationship with Gibbs he had now and the close team family he would have been OK. Too bad Gibbs and him were just starting to get close now and the team back then was just partners. He had just finished feeding Jack for the third time that day. When he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tony it's Emily."

"Emily? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am on my lunch break."

"Ah what's up?"

"Change of plans on meeting my kids."

"Oh I guess it doesn't have to be right away."

"No actually I need to do it sooner."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah I uh need you to watch them Friday. So is tomorrow OK?"

"Yes I am off the rest of the week at least so anytime is good. Why do we have to move it up?"

"I forgot that I have to take my mom to the eye doctor Friday afternoon and thinking I would have the kids. I already gave the sitter the day off."

"Well if you would like it could be this weekend or maybe next week."

"I want it to be closer because I was hoping you would watch them. I understand if you don't want to but I want them to know you first."

"Oh no it's fine. I don't mind watching them."

"Great"

"So did you tell your team about Jack yet?"

"No I am going to tell them tonight."

"Well good luck to you."

"Thanks I am going to need it."

* * *

><p>That evening Gibbs came home with three boxes of pizza and a six-pack. At least he had provided dinner. So it wasn't just a hey guess what. I have a kid I didn't know about with our dead co-worker dinner. Tony just hoped none of the beer ended up in his face. Though he probably deserved it. He should have known that Ziva was pregnant. Maybe if he had she would still be here. Even if she was deformed from the acid he would still love her. Of course with his luck the team would accuse him of being shallow. Part of him wished that he had been the one who had died. It didn't seem fair his appendix burst and he went into a come but now three weeks later he was fine. While Ziva had delivered a healthy baby. Only to be killed the next day.<p>

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Tony yelled.

"Whaa!" Baby Jack cried.

"Don't you ever say that again." Gibbs warned.

"Yes Boss." Tony replied.

"Good now get your kid calmed down." Gibbs replied.

"On it Boss." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Tony placed baby Jack into his baby carrier. He made his way down the stairs. It was time to face his fears and tell his team. McGee, Jimmy, and Breena were sitting on the couch, Vance was leaning against the wall sucking on a toothpick and Gibbs and Bishop were on the floor. Ducky had a cold. So Gibbs had quietly told him at work. To prevent him from passing his illness on to Baby Jack. At least he had understood. He had even called to congratulate Tony on his son. Tony's heart dropped when he saw who was sitting beside the couch. Delilah. He didn't know why that made a difference but he had known all day. That this was going to end badly. What if Delilah got so pissed she fell out of her wheelchair and split her skull open and died right there. Then McGee lost his mind and quit the team and eventually murdered Tony's entire family. OK maybe he was being a little over dramatic.<p>

"Delilah?" Tony asked.

"Yeah they let me out today." Delilah replied.

"Great" Tony replied.

"So what's your big news Tony?" McGee asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Tony lied.

"DiNozzo I called everybody here on a work night. They know something is up." Gibbs warned.

"Everybody this is Lior Jackson but I call him Jack. He is my son. Mine and Ziva's." Tony explained. Holding up the carrier to show baby Jack to the team.

"Wait so you and that Ziva girl have a son?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Congrats" Bishop replied.

"Oh Tony that is the best news ever!" Abby cried.

"Thanks Abbs." Tony replied.

"I am so happy for you." Delilah commented.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Really Tony?! You really expect us to believe that you didn't know that Ziva was pregnant?!" McGee demanded.

"Well we were only together the night before she left." Tony admitted.

"The night she was drunk?!" McGee railed.

"I was drunk too!" Tony yelled back.

"That's supposed to make it better?! I thought you didn't do that anymore! You swore you didn't do that anymore! I guess you are really conning Emily! She has kids for Pete's Sake!" McGee yelled.

"I feel terrible but she didn't tell me! I would have been there for her if she had and I would never leave Emily I love her!" Tony shouted.

"BULLSHIT!" McGee argued.

"McGee" Gibbs warned.

"YOU WOULD TAKE HIS SIDE!" McGee barked.

"Agent McGee it would be wise if you ceased attacking your teammate." Vance warned.

"Really Director you too! Come on Delilah! I can't be around the misogynist anymore!" McGee yelled grabbing Delilah's wheelchair.

"Tim please calm down. You are making me nervous." Delilah pleaded.

"I will because I RESPECT WOMAN!" McGee yelled.

"Oh No" Jimmy commented after McGee stormed out.

"Jimmy it's fine." Breena assured.

"No cause when he finds out he is going to kill me." Jimmy replied.

"When I find out what?" Tony asked.

"I KNEW OK!" Jimmy yelled.

"Knew about what?" Tony asked.

"ABOUT BABY JACK!" Jimmy cried before running from the room. Breena jumped up and ran after him.

* * *

><p>All eyes were on Tony. He felt his body begin to shake. He didn't want to start crying in front of everyone. McGee was right. He was a misogynist. He didn't deserve to have this beautiful child. He had taken advantage of Ziva and it was probably his fault that Ziva was dead. He may as well have been the one covering her with acid. Why did Jimmy know but he didn't? Did Jimmy hate him too? Was everybody mad at him. McGee was just the only one who had the balls to admit it? He placed baby Jack on the floor before collapsing to the ground himself. That's where he completely broke down. The whispers of the remaining occupants of the room sounded more like shouting.<p>

"I think it would be best if you guys left." Gibbs said.

"I need to get to my kids anyway." Vance replied.

"Is he OK?" Bishop asked.

"Poor Tony." Abby commented.

* * *

><p>Gibbs calmly scooped the screaming baby Jack out of his carrier. Before sitting down beside Tony on the floor. He had never seen Tony like this. He gently wrapped one of his arms around Tony. Supporting baby Jack with the other. Tony scooted over and buried his face in Gibbs's shirt. Completely soaking it with tears.<p>

"I'm sorry OK! I'm sorry!" Tony sobbed.

"It's OK Tony we are all emotional right now. I will deal with it." Gibbs replied.

"Emily deserves better than me and so does Jack!" Tony cried.

"No they don't." Gibbs whispered.

"I took advantage of her and now she's dead." Tony sobbed.

"You and Ziver were both drunk that night. The way I see it she took advantage of you too and it is one hundred percent not your fault she is dead. Somebody killed her and it sure as hell wasn't you." Gibbs replied.

"Then why is she the one who is dead?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"My partner hates me, Ziva is dead, I have to meet Emily's kids tomorrow, and I have this kid I just found out about. That I have to raise alone. I can't do this." Tony sobbed.

"Yes you can. You are a hell of a lot stronger than you think." Gibbs replied.

"I can't. I just can't." Tony sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not McGee bashing. He just seemed like the most likely to get pissed about Tony having an unknown kid with Ziva. New chapter should be up this weekend. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Meet The Kids

McGee's words would not leave Tony alone. He could not believe his partner, his friend, his brother could say those horrible things to him. If only McGee knew that he has cried himself to sleep every night since he found out Ziva was dead or that he had prayed that the plane would crash the whole flight to Israel. Just so that he could be with Ziva again and so he would never have to see Emily again. Even now that he had his son and was back with Emily. He still didn't see the point to going on sometimes. He got baby Jack changed and brought him downstairs for his feeding. Gibbs was siting at the table reading the paper.

"You feeling any better DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I am really nervous about this afternoon." Tony replied.

"It will be fine. Even if they don't like you at first they will warm up to you." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"I am more concerned about last night though." Gibbs replied.

"I guess McGee hates me." Tony replied.

"He doesn't hate you. Well he better not." Gibbs assured.

"No Boss he hates me." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs tossed his coffee into the trash as he entered the bullpen. McGee had not arrived yet, Gibbs assumed that he was just driving Delilah to work or something. He needed to lay down the law with his junior agent. He tried not to play favorites with his team but nobody talked to Tony like that and got away with it. McGee was just lucky that he liked him. If he was just some random person or an enemy. He would likely never be able to eat solid foods again.<p>

"Stay in the elevator Tim!" Gibbs called from his desk when McGee finally arrived.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Just stay in there!" Gibbs barked.

* * *

><p>Tony rested his head on the arm of the couch and gently rocked Jack in his baby carrier. When did he get so weak that his dad had to fight his battles for him? Why did it seem like everything was falling apart all of the sudden? It had gone so well. When her started dating Emily but it was him Tony DiNozzo. So everything was bound to go to hell eventually. At least he had his son. His son what if his son turned out to be just like him? Just some loser that always seemed to almost die and continually destroy his life? What if his son died like Kelly? He had so many enemies that would love to take the only family. He felt truly close to. What if Emily, her kids, and Jack were all taken from him? He was a lot like Gibbs so it would make sense. That would be perfect if he was left all alone. Especially if McGee told him that this was his fault and that he deserved it because he was nothing but a misogynist. What was he kidding. That's what he was. Just some disgusting middle-aged pervert with a bastard. That he had with a dead woman. Jesus. Palmer was going to drag him back to the Dr. Phil show and trick him again.<p>

"I hope you have a better life than me son." Tony told Jack.

* * *

><p>McGee stood in the elevator and waited for his Boss to speak. Even though he knew that he would end up getting in trouble. He could not figure out why Gibbs seemed to favor Tony. Maybe when they thought Tony had changed but it was obvious he was still the same disgusting frat boy he had always been. Maybe that was funny before but now it was just sad. If Tony's girlfriend ended up like Delilah he would probably dump her right there in the hospital.<p>

"What do you want?!" McGee demanded.

"I do not approve of how you spoke to DiNozzo last night." Gibbs replied.

"Really Boss?" McGee asked.

"Yes really McGee! You made him cry." Gibbs replied.

"Good he needs to learn a lesson." McGee scoffed.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He took advantage of Ziva." McGee replied.

"McGee they were both drunk it was a mistake but Tony adores that kid." Gibbs replied.

"Why do you favor him?!" McGee demanded.

"What makes you think I favor him?" Gibbs asked.

"The fact that you always take his side." McGee replied.

"I do not." Gibbs countered.

"OK how come he gets as much time as he needs and I got two lousy weeks after the bombing?" McGee demanded.

"Because he has to get used to being a father." Gibbs replied.

"I HAD TO GET USED TO MY GIRLFRIEND BEING PARALYZED FOR LIFE! THAT'S NOT EASY BUT I'M NOT TONY SO I DON'T MATTER! NEVER MIND THAT TONY WOULD DUMP A GIRL IF SHE ENDED UP BEING A PARAPLEGIC! BECAUSE SHE WOULD BE NO USE TO HIM!" McGee yelled.

"That's not true!" Gibbs shot back.

"I am requesting a transfer!" McGee yelled.

* * *

><p>Tony parked his car outside of Emily's place. There was not turning back now. He was going to meet his girlfriend's kids. Whether he liked it or not. He walked up to the door carrying baby Jack in his carrier. Emily was waiting for him and he didn't even have to knock. Standing behind her was a short, skinny boy with brown hair and his mother's gray eyes and a little girl with braided red hair and gray eyes.<p>

"Tony these are my kids Dylan and Carly. Dylan, Carly this is Tony my boyfriend." Emily introduced.

"Hi Tony! Want to see my room?!" Carly cried.

"You better not hurt my mom." Dylan warned.

"Carly I would love to see your room and Dylan I will not hurt your mom." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Emily went to the kitchen to get some coffee for her and Tony and some hot chocolate for the kids. While Tony went to see Carly's room. He noticed that Dylan ducked into his own room. Moments later the door flung open and he was attacked with a super soaker.<p>

"Really Dylan? Trying to run me off?" Tony asked.

"Your lucky! I had a whole Are We There Yet thing planned." Dylan replied.

"Kid I've seen that movie and the sequel. I have seen every mommy daddy new boy friend girlfriend, step-parent movie you have and more. I have even had my own step-mom's so don't even try." Tony replied.

"Just watch your back." Dylan warned.

"You know Dylan for somebody who is bullied a lot. You sure are being a jerk!" Carly yelled.

"Grow-up! Just because you don't remember dad and thus don't care doesn't mean I am the same way!" Dylan yelled before retreating to the safety of his own bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dylan isn't mean just a kid. He will warm up to Tony soon though so don't worry. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Truths

The meeting with Emily's kids went reasonably well. He watched a movie with Emily and Carly and played a game of HORSE with Carly. Dylan never came out of his room the rest of the time he was there but Tony had expected that. Gibbs had told him that at least one of the kids wouldn't like him. He had quietly mentioned to Emily that Dylan had told him to watch his back and she had promised to talk to him. With any luck baby-sitting would go well tomorrow. Especially since he had to bring baby Jack with him.

"How did it go?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty well I guess." Tony replied.

"You don't sound convinced. What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Carly likes me but Dylan can't stand me." Tony replied.

"Just give him time and don't let him give you any crap." Gibbs explained.

"I know." Tony replied.

"So why are you talking to me?" Gibbs asked.

"Jeez I thought I could talk to you about my day." Tony scoffed.

"You can but I've been your Boss for thirteen years. I can tell when you are upset." Gibbs replied.

"First Tim now Dylan. Who's next? I can't take everybody hating me." Tony replied.

"I don't know what's up with Tim. Leon is going to talk to him though." Gibbs replied.

"Why aren't you talking to McGee?" Tony asked.

"I told him to treat you with respect and he accused me of favoritism." Gibbs replied.

"You don't favor me." Tony replied.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"What about Dylan?" Tony asked.

"Like I said give him time and make sure he knows that you are in charge." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>McGee slammed the door of the directors office. He couldn't believe that Gibbs had actually arranged for him to talk with Vance. He was glad that he would be leaving that team soon. He couldn't stand being around Gibbs and his favoritism anymore.<p>

"You want to see me director?" McGee asked.

"I do and please don't slam the door." Vance replied.

"Sorry" McGee replied.

"I understand you have accused your Boss of favoritism." Vance replied.

"Yes sir." McGee replied.

"Well before I am forced to demerit one of our best agents and am forced to split up one of the best teams. Let's talk you and me." Vance replied.

"Uh OK." McGee replied.

"Gibbs told me that you wished to have more time off in the wake of Parsa's attack and Delilah's injuries. I am sorry if it seemed like I was forcing you back. If you felt you needed more time. All you had to do was ask. I just assumed that because you had been cleared by doctor Cranston and were in such extreme circumstance that you would like to get back as soon as possible. If you need more time I can put you on caregiver leave." Vance offered.

"It's not that. It's not even that I am that mad at Gibbs. I am just so sick of Tony! He is such a chauvinistic waste of skin! I cannot work with him anymore!" McGee yelled.

"Agent McGee you need to calm down." Vance warned.

"Has Tony brain washed you too?!" McGee demanded.

"No but I am not going to sit here and get screamed at by an agent about another agent over a little fight. If there is something else bothering you just let me know and I can help you." Vance replied.

"Just take me off of his team!" McGee yelled.

"If you are acting like this you have no business being in the field." Vance replied.

"Are you firing me?" McGee questioned.

"No I am transferring you to cyber until whatever this is passes." Vance replied.

"Why cyber?" McGee asked.

"First of all you get along great with everybody down there. Secondly I think you we put you back int the field a little too soon. I am making an appointment for you with Dr. Cranston and you will be keeping it. If you need to reschedule you come to me. I will drag you there if need be." Vance explained.

"Sir I have a follow-up with her in a couple of weeks." McGee argued.

"No McGee this is not about Delilah unless you take this last chance to tell me that you are still bothered and I can see if I can solve it myself or if I need to get you more help." Vance explained.

"It's not about Delilah! Now why the hell do I need to go to therapy!" McGee demanded.

"This is an appointment for you and agent DiNozzo. See if she can figure out what the hell is going on!" Vance yelled out of frustration.

* * *

><p>Breena was staying late at work to help her father with his taxes. Leaving Jimmy home alone to deal with the Tony situation. Tony had already called him several times since the night he introduced them to Jack. If he didn't do something soon. He would end up destroying their friendship. He went into Breena and his bedroom and carefully walked into the closet. He pushed aside his clothes, knelt down and picked up the box. He set it down on the bed, gently removed the lid, and looked down into the box. Inside were letters, photo's and various mementos. All meant for Tony when he finally met his son.<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner Gibbs remembered that he needed coffee for the next morning. Tony was having trouble getting Jack to sleep and figured it couldn't hurt to try the going for a drive trick. He loaded Jack into his carrier, grabbed the diaper bag, and followed Gibbs out of the house. He was glad to be with one of the few people. Who actually didn't mind a screaming baby in their car. Because Jack decided that it would be fun to scream his head off the whole way to the store.<p>

"Boss?" Tony asked as they entered the store.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I need a of couple things for Jack. Can you meet me in the baby aisle?" Tony questioned.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs selected his favorite coffee, the proper filters, and some creamer and sugar for Tony. Personally he hated that stuff but it's how Tony liked it and he was his guest. He made detour to the magazine rack to grab the latest woodworking magazine. Before meeting up with Tony in the baby aisle. He turned down the aisle and found Tony lying face down in the middle. A store employee was holding baby Jack in his arms.<p>

"What happened?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know. I heard a crash and when I checked he was just lying here." The employee replied.

Gibbs ran over and rolled his son on to his back. Cradling his head in his arms. Tony's head rolled to the left and he let out a small moan before finally coming to.

"Who did this to you son?" Gibbs asked,

"CI Ray." Tony replied weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Why did Jimmy send Ziva the letters? Why did CI Ray just randomly attack Tony? New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Statements

Gibbs was filled with a white-hot rage. Ray Cruz the man who had broken Ziver's heart was back and now he had attacked Tony. He had half a mind to yell at the kid who was holding Jack for not only not helping the unconscious man but also allowing a physical attack to happen in his store. It wasn't his fault though he was working on the register and there was no way he could see him from there. As for not helping Tony. He would deal with that later. Right now his biggest priority was Tony.

"Are you sure it was Ray?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I saw him on my way down." Tony replied.

"Alright. Now you." Gibbs told the kid.

"What is it sir?" The kid asked.

"Did you at least call 911?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir." The kid replied.

"Good I will have Palmer come and get Jack while we are at the hospital" Gibbs said.

"Please don't make me go to the hospital." Tony begged.

"I kind of didn't say I needed an ambulance." The kid replied nervously.

"You mean there was an unconscious man on your floor and you didn't bother to call an ambulance?!" Gibbs demanded.

"He was awake when I called and he begged me not to call for one." The kid replied.

"Oh really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir" Tony sighed.

"Well then I will drive you and you will get checked out." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Adam Eshel watched the scene unfold from the next aisle over. He had to get out before the cops arrived and if he didn't he would have to play innocent and act like he hadn't seen anything. Otherwise everything could end up falling apart. His wish to take down Agent DiNozzo had been building inside him. Ever since Ziva was back home for Eli's funeral. The way she talked about him like he was some kind of super hero. She had sworn that she would always love him and then that Tony came into the picture. At least when she was with Ray she was with somebody Eli would like. Adam knew that Eli had despised Tony and the fact that she would brag about him at his funeral like that. Then come back months later carrying his child. It was when he found the positive pregnancy test that he realized how much of a whore she was. When he told Ray to take her down he didn't think that it would got that far but it did and now they had to take Tony down to save themselves. Luckily they had the perfect plan. They just had to watch their back's and make sure that everything was in place before they brought in the authorities. Soon though very soon it would happen and Tony DiNozzo would be out of the picture and Adam would be raising his son. The son that should have been his in the first place. He had only had that stupid procedure because Ziva did not want kids. At least that's what she said to get him to put on a condom.<p>

* * *

><p>After giving their accounts of what happened to the police. Gibbs drove Tony to the hospital. The whole way there Tony insisted that he was fine. Gibbs was on the brink of tying Tony down in the backseat. When they arrived at Bethesda. There was no-way he was going to risk his son's health and well-being. Which was also why he chose Bethesda. Even though he was sure that Tony's lungs were fine. Bethesda was where Tony had battled the plague and as a result every staff member who stepped foot in that place from doctors down to dietary aides. Were warned of the one called Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He knew if he took Tony there he would get respect.<p>

"Ah Jethro you're looking well. What is wrong with Tony now?" The receptionist asked.

"Attacked in the grocery store. Possible concussion." Gibbs grunted.

"Alright well have him fill this out if he can. If not as his medical proxy you do it and somebody will be out soon to take him for a scan." The receptionist replied.

"I can do it!" Tony growled.

"Aw who's this?" The receptionist asked noticing Jack for the first time.

"My son Lior Jackson." Tony replied.

"He's beautiful." The receptionist replied.

* * *

><p>"I swear they probably owe you a free MRI by now." Gibbs said as Tony filled out his paperwork.<p>

"If only they used a punch card system." Tony replied.

"I know the cops already asked you this but any idea why Ray would attack you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied.

"Had he contacted Ziver any since they broke up?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah once after she had to get a new phone and number." Tony replied.

"When was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember her phone was destroyed in the Dearing attack?" Tony questioned.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I've smashed ten phones since then. So I lost track." Gibbs explained.

"It's alright Boss." Tony assured.

* * *

><p>McGee was furious he could not believe he had been transferred to cyber. Just because Tony was such a whiny little baby and Gibbs liked him better. He thought that at least Vance would take his side but he was just as bad as Gibbs. Part of him wanted to quit the agency and take a job with the Department of Defense. Delilah had said that she could put in a good word for him if he ever wanted to transfer. Except he actually loved working at NCIS. The only thing he hated was Tony and he doubted that Dr. Cranston would help. He couldn't even figure out when and why these feelings started. He stepped out on to his balcony and looked up at the sky. A shooting star whizzed past and McGee was reminded of when he was a kid and actually believed that if you wished on one it would come true. All because he wished for any excuse to get out of the Geography test he hadn't studied for and his mom's car died and she spent the whole morning at the mechanics. By the time he got to school the test was over and the teacher took pity on him and let him take it the next day. Of course now he knew it was just a coincidence but still from time to time he would make a wish. Just for fun.<p>

"I wish something terrible would happen to Tony." McGee whispered. To him Ziva dying was not something terrible because he did not really love her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know McGee sounds terrible but he will come to his senses soon enough. I don't even know why he is acting like this yet. New chapter should be up Friday and Jimmy will explain himself to Tony. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Baby Sitter Tony

Much to the relief of him and Gibbs. Tony did not have a concussion and was sent home. The doctors advised Gibbs to watch him for the next couple days. Just to be safe but other than that he was just fine. The only bad thing about being concussion free was that he had no excuse to get out of baby-sitting Emily's kids. He really wished that he had just said no but he hadn't and now he was backed into a corner. He couldn't say no with such short notice. Especially after all he had put her through.

"If something is wrong tell me now. Not when you're half dead in my guest room." Gibbs warned.

"Something is wrong but it's not physical." Tony replied.

"Look Tony, Ray got you from behind. Even I may not have been able to stop him. You are still a good agent. Even the best have trouble sometimes." Gibbs assured.

"It's not that. I'm just nervous about tomorrow." Tony replied.

"Oh watching the kids. Well you had a rough night. I'm sure she would understand if you canceled on her." Gibbs assured.

"I've done too much to test our relationship already. Plus it is so late she may not get another sitter." Tony replied.

"Well if you need back-up just call me." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"No problem I have a little experience being "mommy's new boyfriend". I've also been the kid in that situation." Gibbs replied.

"I've been the kid too. Just different from the other-side. Guess in a way I deserve all that's happened to me." Tony replied.

"Tony you were a hell of a lot younger than I was when your dad got back in the dating game and I am sure while you were a pain. You were nice than I was too. You do not deserve anything bad. You of all people deserve nothing but the best." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks Boss. You're a good guy." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>At three PM sharp Tony pulled into the parking lot of Dylan and Carly's school. Gibbs had helped him move baby Jack's car-seat to the middle seat. To prevent any arguments between the kids over who got the window seat. If that even mattered to Dylan and Carly. As he approached the front of the car rider pick up. He had a terrible thought what if Dylan decided to pretend that he didn't know Tony and that he was trying to abduct him. A calm feeling of relief washed over him when he saw Emily waiting with the kids. Once the kids were safely inside. Emily knocked on Tony's window.<p>

"Thanks so much for doing this." Emily told him.

"It's no problem really." Tony assured.

"I hope they don't give you any trouble but if they do just call me." Emily replied.

"I am sure that it will be fine." Tony assured.

"I know here are the emergency numbers and the number of my mom's optometrist. If you need me and I don't answer my cell you can call there." Emily explained.

"Dylan Issac and Carly Jean Lewison I want you to behave for Tony and help him out with Jack." Emily told her kids.

"Of course mommy." Carly replied.

"Only if he is nice to you." Dylan scoffed.

"He has been very good to me Dylan and I expect you to lose this attitude." Emily replied.

"Yeah right" Dylan replied.

* * *

><p>Emily had made Tony promise that before he let any of the kids do anything fun they had to get their weekend homework done. While he waited for the older kids to get home. He sat on the couch and watched The Movie Channel with baby Jack resting on his chest. It was hard to believe that just a month ago. He still doubted that he would make a good father. He was half asleep when Carly came bounding into the room.<p>

"What are you watching?" Carly asked.

"The Birds it's a little scary for a kid." Tony replied.

"What about him?" Carly asked pointing to Jack.

"He's asleep now but I should probably change the channel." Tony replied.

"Alright" Carly replied.

"What do you want to watch?" Tony asked.

"I don't care." Carly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I want to go to the park but Dylan's gonna take to long to finish his homework." Carly sighed.

"Maybe not." Tony replied.

"Yes he will. He is so stupid he always takes forever." Carly argued.

"You should be nice to him. He has a learning disability and he can't help it." Tony replied.

"I know it's just not fair." Carly sighed.

"I know it's not but you have to be more understanding OK?" Tony asked.

"Alright" Carly replied.

"So what do you want to do?" Tony asked.

"Can we play more basketball?" Carly asked.

"Of course." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Dylan was about to throw his math workbook at the wall when he heard Tony call and say that he was taking Carly outside to play basketball. It wasn't fair she was five and in the a mixed first grade and kindergarten class and she still got done faster than him and he had an IEP that got him reduced homework and it still took him forever. He wanted to take a break and play with Tony and Carly for a while. He didn't like Tony but he just wanted to have a little fun before it got dark. To bad his mom's rule was that he had to finish at least half his homework before he took a break unless told otherwise. He had barely finished his math when he heard Carly and Tony come back in because Tony had to change Jack and Carly wanted a snack. He had to smile when the door to his room opened and Tony set down a plate of pizza rolls on his desk. He even offered to help but Dylan declined. The last time one of his mom's boyfriends tried to help him with his homework. The man called him an idiot and made him cry. The next time he looked at the clock it was almost five and his mom would be home any minute. He wasn't even half-way done.<p>

"I QUIT!" Dylan yelled jumping up and kicking his backpack across the room.

* * *

><p>Dylan kicked his mattress in frustration. He was so sick of everything. He just wanted to be smart like his mom and sister and his dad was. The following events happened so fast. He didn't even really have time to process it. There was the smell of smoke followed by the high-pitched scream of the smoke alarm. He remembered what they taught him in school that he should feel the door and if it was hot he needed to go out the window. The door was hot. So he ran for the window. He landed in the bushes outside his room with a crash. He jumped up, dusted himself off, and ran towards the tree he was supposed to go. He saw running towards him.<p>

"Dylan!" Tony cried.

"Tony where's Carly?" Dylan asked.

"Oh God she was behind me! Hold Jack! I am going after her!" Tony yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Fire

Tony fought his way through the smoke. Screaming Carly's name the whole time. His chest was tightening up. He wondered if Emily would ever trust him with her kids again. This was not a good first impression of his babysitting skills. There was a good chance none of that would even matter though. He didn't want it to end like this. If he had to die young he want to be a hero. Not burned alive in some cruel repeat of history. The images of Amber and Jason. Dylan already didn't like him and if he let his sister die. He would never like him. At least Jason and him were strangers tell they met up years later at the start of the Dearing ordeal. At least now Jason treated him decently but if Carly died and Emily hated him. He would never get that chance with Dylan. Who was he kidding. He was going to die in this fire and that would be it. He would die as he lived as a loser who couldn't do anything right. He heard a small cry from under the table. He knelt and saw Carly hiding underneath.

"Tony" Carly whimpered.

"You're alright. I am here." Tony assured.

* * *

><p>Tony didn't even hesitate. He grabbed Carly and ran with her towards the back door. There was a horrible crack and a beam crashing down. Sending the pair to the ground with it. Somehow Tony managed to roll away before they became trapped. He heard a soft cry of pain from Carly followed by choked out cries that her arm hurt. Tony closed his eyes and held her close fearing the worst. That her arm was crushed and would have to be amputated. Relief washed over him when he noticed a fireman approaching them. Naturally his relief was short-lived. When he realized that the fireman could only take one of them. Without even considering himself he handed Carly off to the fireman. He was glad that the smoke was thick and the fireman had covered Carly's face. Because they were only a couple of steps away when the darkness overtook him. This was a lot easier before his lungs were screwed up by the plague.<p>

"Just be OK." Tony coughed before giving in to total unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Dylan sat on the lawn and watched the whole scene in horror. He mindlessly rocked baby Jack in his carrier. Wondering if he even had a baby sister anymore. Tony hadn't even thought. All he had done was tell him to watch Jack. While he ran back into the burning house after Carly. Maybe Tony wasn't so bad after all. Nobody as heartless as he had made Tony out to be would run into a burning building after a little girl. He wondered what had possibly made Carly stay in the house. He knew that they had fire safety in Pre-K and Kindergarten and even if they didn't. The family had practiced what to do in a fire numerous times. Nothing seemed to make sense in this moment. Some of his neighbors had come out and tried to move him away but he had refused. He just sat by the tree and waited. Finally the firefighter came out and loaded Carly into the ambulance. He tried to run over and see what was going on but he was stopped by another firefighter. At least one of the neighbors was checking things out for him. The firefighter who stopped him started towards him and Dylan got excited. Thinking that he would finally know about his sister but before anyone could tell him anything. Another firefighter came tearing out of the house, screaming for help, and every first responder that was there ran to his aid. Out of the corner of his eye. He saw what all the commotion was. Lying on the grass completely unconscious. Was Tony and he wasn't breathing.<p>

"Dylan come on. You and the baby are going to my house." His neighbor Dan told him.

"Will they be OK?" Dylan asked.

"Carly is going to be fine but she has a broken arm and smoke inhalation." Dan explained.

"What about Tony?" Dylan asked.

"He wasn't breathing. When they brought him out of the house. I am sorry." Dan replied.

* * *

><p>Emily Lewison hadn't worried about leaving her children in the care of Tony. She was so confident that after she dropped her mom off. She ran to the grocery store and then stopped off at her favorite diner. She was just getting ready to leave when she saw Gibbs enter but before she had a chance to talk to him. His phone rang and he ducked out to answer it. She watched him from the window beside her booth. He was pacing back and forth, suddenly he stopped, threw his arms up in the air, jumped back in his car, and sped off so fast he literally burnt rubber. She made a mental note to ask Tony if he had any idea what was going on. When she got back. Before she could do much else. Her own phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Emily Lewison?"

"Wait what happened?!"

"How are my kids?!"

"How bad?"

"What hospital is she at?"

"DC General? What about the boys?"

"Yes I trust Dan."

"I will be right there. DC General correct?"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Emily burst through the doors of DC General. She had just faced every mother's worst nightmare. Receiving the call that her children were in a fire and her house was gone. At least they would be OK. Carly had a broken arm and smoke inhalation but she would live and Dylan and Jack had made it out OK. Both boys were brought to the hospital as precaution but they would likely be treated and released. Carly on the other hand would be kept at least overnight maybe even a couple of days. Since she would want to be with Carly. Dan had offered to watch Dylan and Jack but she figured somebody from Tony's team would take care of him. Tony what had happened to Tony? Suddenly Gibbs's outburst outside the diner, how he looked like he was going to be sick. Before he tore out of there. She really wised that she could get information on Tony.<p>

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I am Emily Lewison. My children Dylan and Carly were brought in here after a fire." Emily replied.

"Oh. Well Dylan has already been released. He is in the cafeteria waiting for you with somebody named Dan and Carly is getting X-Rayed." The receptionist explained.

"OK when can I see her?" Emily asked.

"As soon as she is out." The receptionist replied.

"Was a man named Tony DiNozzo brought in as well?" Emily asked.

"A baby named Jack DiNozzo was brought in but he was transferred to another hospital." The receptionist explained.

"Thank you. I will be in the cafeteria with my son. When Carly is ready for me." Emily replied.

* * *

><p>"MOM!" Dylan cried throwing himself into Emily's arms as she entered the cafeteria.<p>

"Oh Dylan I am so glad you are OK." Emily replied.

"Carly's hurt." Dylan whimpered.

"She will be OK." Emily assured.

"Tony wasn't breathing. They took him to the naval hospital and they took Jack there to get observed overnight." So that he could be close to his dad I guess." Dylan explained.

"It's OK. I am sure that everybody will be fine and we will be OK." Emily assured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony's fate will be revealed in the next chapter. I may even post Gibbs's side of the story through flashback. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Down

After a typical day at work Gibbs headed for his favorite diner. He smiled when he saw Emily's car in the parking lot. It felt good knowing that she trusted him with her kids enough to stop for coffee on the way home. He didn't want to jinx it but it really looked like Tony had found the one. Things were finally turning around for his boys. McGee was talking about asking Delilah to marry him and Tony had seemed to have finally picked a girl he deserved. He exited his car and made his way inside. He was barely in the door when his phone rang. Wanting to be polite he ducked back outside to answer.

"Gibbs?"

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yeah"

"You are listed as the emergency contact for Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"What now?"

"This Terry Adams from DC General hospital. Agent DiNozzo was brought it after being caught in a fire at the house he was babysitting at. There were three children with him. One has minor injuries the others seem to be OK but Tony has suffered third degree burns and severe smoke inhalation. We have put him on a ventilator."

"You need to transfer him to Bethesda. NOW!"

"He had the plague years ago and his lung doctor is there."

"Right away."

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT!"<p>

Gibbs hung up his phone, shouted several curse words, stormed back to his car, jumped in and sped away. He wanted to be pissed at somebody but even though Terry hadn't said anything. He just knew that Tony had saved one of the kids and that was the kid with minor injuries. Why couldn't anything go right for DiNozzo? Which of the kids had he saved? How much smoke had Jack breathed in? How was Dylan? His lungs were almost as bad as Tony's. He had so many questions but now he had to get to Bethesda and order his son not to die. Before it was too late and he had to watch yet another child be lowered into the ground. He swung his car into the closest non handicap spot he could find at Bethesda and raced inside.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Has an Agent Anthony DiNozzo been brought in?" Gibbs questioned.

"Are you his next of kin?" The receptionist asked.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Agent DiNozzo is being life flighted here as we speak. We will alert you when he arrives Agent Gibbs." The receptionist replied

"You better." Gibbs growled.

* * *

><p>Emily had been at the hospital almost an hour before she was allowed to see Carly. During that time she stepped out to call and check on Tony five or six times but she never had the courage to do it. She was sure that Gibbs would tell her that Tony was dead. She knew from Gibbs's outburst outside the diner. That Tony was in really bad shape. Gibbs didn't just get emotional like that unless one of his children was in trouble. It was all just too much she had almost lost her children in the fire that destroyed her home and to make things worse. Her boyfriend may be dead or dying. She could not handle losing another man she loved. When they finally allowed Carly to have visitors she took Dylan's hand and made her way to her daughter's hospital room.<p>

"Mommy? Dylan?" Carly rasped.

"Yes sweetie how are you?" Emily asked.

"OK but my arm hurts and my throat is itchy." Carly replied.

"You will feel better I am just glad that you are OK." Emily replied.

"Me too. Did Dylan tell you what Tony did?" Carly asked.

"What did Tony do sweetie?" Emily asked.

"He saved me!" Carly replied.

"Really?" Carly asked.

"It's true mom. He saw that she wasn't with us and ran back inside. He was OK before but after he went in for her he got sick." Dylan explained.

"Will he be OK?" Carly asked.

"I hope so sweetie." Emily replied.

"Don't feel bad Tony is a hero and he just did what he does." Dylan commented.

"I know" Carly replied.

* * *

><p>After a while Carly's medicine kicked in and she started to get sleepy. Emily took the opportunity to step out and finally get in contact with Gibbs about Tony. Since Dylan did not want to leave just yet she got permission from the nurses to allow him to stay alone with her. As long as he followed all the other hospital rules and if he decided to leave he got somebody to take him either outside to his mom or to the hospital cafeteria. Part of her felt guilty for leaving her child but it wasn't going to be for long and Carly would most likely sleep the whole time and if she woke up Dylan would be there with her. So she didn't feel as bad. She dialed Gibbs's number, sat down on the bench outside the hospital, and prepared for the worst.<p>

"Hello?"

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs this is Emily."

"How are your kids?"

"Dylan is just fine but Carly has a broken arm and mild smoke inhalation. She is going to be OK though."

"Good"

"How are the boys?"

"Jack is fine but they want to watch him overnight because his lungs are so little but so far there is no problem."

"What about Tony?"

"He keeps going into respiratory arrest."

"No, can I come see him?"

"He is in surgery right now."

"What?!"

"Dr. Pitt wants to put some kind of tube in his lungs to ideally prevent fluid build up."

"Well when can I see him?"

"Look I want you to spend time with your kid right now. Tony has more than enough visitors and I told him that you loved him and he was not allowed to die. So he should b fine. At least that's what I'm telling myself. Plus he is on so many pain killers and drugs to stave off infection that if he wakes up tonight he won't even know where he is."

"Call me if he takes a bad turn."

"Of course. Now get back to your kid."

"I will and you get back to yours."

"I will"

"I hope Carly feels better soon. I know Tony saved her."

"Thanks same to Tony. I need my daughter's savior."

"I need my boy."

"You two sure are close."

"Yeah we... I have to go something is wrong with Jack!"

"Oh I hope he's OK."

* * *

><p>While Emily was gone. Dylan sat in the chair by Carly's bed and flipped through one of the coloring books the nurse had brought. In his opinion he was too old for coloring books and he was a terrible artist anyway but these were all he had right now besides the clothes on his back. He could not believe that his family would have to start all over again. They had already done that after his dad died and now a fire was forcing them to do it again. Suddenly Carly looked up from her coloring book and started to cry.<p>

"Carly it's going to be OK." Dylan assured.

"There was a man." Carly sobbed.

"What? Where? Did he hurt you?"

"Outside the house before the fire. I saw him from my window."

"Carly it was probably just mailman."

"No it was a stranger and he threw something through my window and yelled that I best go hide somewhere. Then the fire started." Carly sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any ideas on who started the fire? There will be more Tony in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Questions

Emily was torn between leaving Dylan with Dan and going to see Tony and staying with her kids. Carly wouldn't be up for visitors much longer anyway but her kids had been in a fire and needed her more. Her whole life was off-balance right now. Her house was gone, she had almost lost his kids, and she still may lose her boyfriend. She would probably end up staying with Carly tonight and Dylan could stay with her mom but where would they go after that? Her mom's house was only two bedrooms and a pullout couch. Not to mention how far it was from her work and the kid's school. There was so much she would have to replace and so much she couldn't. She would have to deal with the insurance companies and questions. She was so distraught by her ordeal she didn't notice how upset Dylan was.

"Don't worry about it Dylan. I will take care of everything." Emily assured.

"Mom, Carly told me something." Dylan replied.

"What? Is she OK?" Emily asked.

"She saw a man outside our house before the fire started." Dylan replied.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Carly replied from her bed.

"I need to call the police. Do you think you can describe him?" Emily asked.

"I think so." Carly replied nervously.

"It's OK I will be with you the whole time and the police will make sure nobody hurts you. We just need to get the man checked out. So that if he started the fire he can go to jail." Emily assured.

"OK" Carly replied.

* * *

><p>Between all the bandages, tubes, and wires Tony's body was nearly completely covered. At least his burns would more than likely heal on their own. There were some that may end up require skin grafts. His lungs were a different story. The scarring he had suffered when he first contracted the plague had wreaked enough havoc. Not even Dr. Pitt could give and exact answer on what would happen now. All they could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worst. The door opened and Ducky took the other seat by Tony's bedside.<p>

"How are you holding up Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Tony was in a fire and may die and I can't even be mad! Because he was saving a little girl's life!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro lower your voice please." Ducky begged.

"Why does everything have to have complications with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I cannot answer that I am just glad he is a strong young man." Ducky replied.

"He will beat this." Gibbs replied confidently.

"As much as I would love to make that promise to you Jethro. That is what I am here to talk to you about." Ducky explained.

"What the hell do you mean?" Gibbs demanded.

"The scarring that Anthony already has on his lungs is severe enough. How he was able to return to his normal life is beyond me. This time however whatever this smoke did to him. There is a good chance that it will kill him." Ducky explained.

"And if it doesn't?" Gibbs questioned,

"Even if it doesn't kill him the damage may just remove him from the field permanently." Ducky replied.

"What are his chances of being just fine?" Gibbs asked.

"Next to nothing Jethro. I am sorry." Ducky replied.

"St...stay with Tony in case he wakes up." Gibbs stammered.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in the hospital bed with Carly. The police would be in any second to ask her about the man she saw. Emily had hoped and prayed that it was just her daughter's over active imagination but the more she talked to her children. The more obvious it became that the man really was there and that he was responsible for the fire. Whoever he was. Emily would give anything to make all of this go away and be spending a relaxing Friday night with her boyfriend and their children. She nearly burst into tears when the cop walked into the room.<p>

"Good evening mam. I am Officer Roberts." Officer Roberts introduced.

"Hello I am Emily Lewison and this is my daughter Carly." Emily introduced.

"Hi" Carly replied.

"Are you up to this sweetie?" Officer Roberts asked Carly.

"I guess so." Carly replied.

"I can stay with her right?" Emily asked.

"Of course." Officer Roberts replied.

"Great" Emily replied.

"I'm ready." Carly added.

"Alright can you give me a description of the man you saw?" Officer Roberts asked.

"Do you know how tall he was, what color his eyes and hair were?" Emily explained.

"He was tall and had brown hair and brown eyes." Carly explained.

"How tall exactly?" Officer Roberts asked.

"I don't know." Carly replied.

"What color was his skin?" Officer Roberts asked.

"Light brown" Carly replied.

"Do you have any other descriptions tattoos piercings, glasses?" Officer Roberts asked.

"No tattoos or piercings that I could see but he had on black sunglasses." Carly explained.

"What was he wearing?" Officer Roberts asked.

"A black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans." Carly explained.

"Did you see his car or anything else?" Officer Roberts asked.

"No" Carly sighed.

"Don't feel bad you were a very big help. We will check this out." Officer Roberts replied.

"Thank you so much." Emily replied.

"Thank you both of you." Officer Roberts replied.

"Your welcome." Emily replied.

"Yeah welcome." Carly added.

"No problem." Officer Roberts replied tipping his hat and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Jimmy volunteered to stay with Tony. After everybody else had to leave and Gibbs was still pulling himself together. He really wished that McGee had not come to the hospital. Jimmy was as in the dark as everybody else about what exactly had happened between the two of them. It had all just come out in a barrage of hate the night her revealed Jack to the team. Jack that was something that Tony needed to know about just in case he died. Taking a deep breath Jimmy squeezed Tony's hand and willed himself to speak.<p>

"Tony you may not understand this. So I will tell you again when you get better but you need to know now. Ziva told me about Jack. The day she found out she was pregnant actually and I never told you. Because well she swore me to secrecy. I wish that I had told you. Because maybe you, her, and everybody would be OK. I am sorry. You can hate me. You can despise me if you want. I deserve it what I did was wrong. There now you know the truth. Now please fight for us." Jimmy explained.

"So you knew about all this?" An ominous voice asked from the darkness.

"What the?" Jimmy asked just before a blunt object slammed into the back of his head throwing him into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How much more damage can be done before the attackers are caught? What will happen to Emily and her kids and Tony and Jack? New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Who Would Do This

As it turned out visiting hours for children ended two hours before adult visiting hours. Meaning that she would have time for a short visit with Tony without abandoning Carly. Her mom had come by to pick-up Dylan. So after saying goodbye to Carly. She grabbed her purse and drove as fast as she legally could to Bethesda. She pressed the call button outside the ICU and waited to be allowed to enter. When she talked to him Gibbs had told her that Tony was in one of the little cubicles. What she saw when she opened the door made her feel sick.

"Oh my God Jimmy! Come on wake up! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Emily cried.

"What's wrong?!" A nurse cried running into the room.

"I don't know. I came in to visit my friend and he was unconscious." Emily explained.

"He's breathing and has a pulse but barely. It looks like a blunt object. You are going to have to get out of here. I am sorry. This guy has probably had enough got today." The nurse explained.

"His name is Jimmy Palmer. He is a diabetic and he works at NCIS." Emily explained nervously.

"Thank you for your help. We will take great care of him." The nurse replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee and settled in for a long night. He had finally gotten calmed down enough to visit his boy. Only to learn that Jimmy had been attacked and was unconscious. Between this attack on Jimmy and the man who Carly saw minutes before the fire started. It was obvious that these attacks were not random and more than likely connected. There were so many questions raised from today. The most important being who was behind all this and what did they have against Tony. He was the common link between the attacks. He had been at the house when the fire started and Jimmy had been attacked in his room. Was Tony's attack the night before somehow connected? All he could say for sure is that he wanted to find the son of a bitch that did all this and make them suffer. He stepped out of the hospital. Hoping the chill that went down his spine was from the sudden cold air and not something wrong with his boy or anyone.<p>

"Gibbs?" Emily asked.

"How you holding up?" Gibbs asked

"I don't know what to do! This is all just too much! Tony and Jimmy! My house is gone! I don't know where to go." Emily sobbed.

"You can stay with me. I have four bedrooms. Jack is in one but you and the kids can fill up the other three. Tony and you can share my master bedroom. Well Tony can when he gets home." Gibbs offered.

"Oh no I can't put you out of your room." Emily replied.

"I have hardly slept in the room since my last divorce. Three divorces and one dead wife. Too many painful memories." Gibbs explained.

"Well if your sure." Emily replied.

"Look with Tony hospitalized I have to take over raising Jack but I also have to work. So I am going to need all the help I can get. Even more so if I lose Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Oh Gibbs I can't lose Tony." Emily whimpered.

"None of us can Jimmy either. Have you heard from Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"No but I am so worried about her." Emily replied.

"Let me know when you talk to her." Gibbs replied.

"I will. Oh I forgot to ask how is Jack? You said there was wrong with him." Emily asked.

"They were changing him and he rolled into the wall. He is going to be OK they just had to stay they had to do some tests on him. He is going to be OK though. Just a bunch of bruises." Gibbs explained.

"I guess he really is his father's son." Emily commented.

"The doctor actually said that injuries that would raise questions of child abuse would be perfectly normal for him." Gibbs explained.

"That will be a load off of Tony's mind. I am glad Jack is OK though." Emily replied.

"Me too I couldn't handle it if both my boys were in grave danger." Gibbs replied.

"Well I should get back to Carly and check on Dylan." Emily replied.

"Yeah I should get back to NCIS. The sooner I catch this bastard the better.." Gibbs grunted.

"I wish I could have a crack at whoever it is." Emily sighed.

"I'll give whoever it is a little something from you." Gibbs replied.

"Good that person needs to suffer. I just hope we get them before there can be anymore damage. I already lost my home and nearly my little girl." Emily rambled.

"Don't worry we will get them and we will take them down." Gibb assured.

* * *

><p>Emily sat on the bench outside of DC General. Trying to decide where to go and what to do. There wasn't really anywhere to sleep and Carly wasn't critical but the doctors had said that she would be released first thing in the morning. Maybe it would be nice to go and get a couple of hours of sleep at Gibbs's place though. After she picked Carly up in the morning. She would get Dylan and go to the local homeless shelter and get them some clothes and basic supplies. Right now though she just sat there and waited for something anything. After finally making her decision she stood up and proceeded to her car. Setting between the wind shield wipers and the wind shield was a note.<p>

"_Consider the autopsy nerd a warning. We'll leave you and your kids alone as long as you listen to our demands. Your boyfriend and his little bastard are dead though. Don't go to authorities especially not NCIS. Actually do go to NCIS. I want to see that Marine who drove my Israeli beauty away. Into the arms of that disgusting Italian playboy. When he hears that his precious son is a dead man. He should also probably know that I killed her. Did I feel bad yes but she was just such a whore I had to deal with her. OK go on give Tony one last hug the kid too. Then go to NCIS. With any luck Gibbs will catch me in the act. I don't mind prison time to add to his suffering. He should have told her to suck it up and love me. Sorry your home had to burn but I wanted that playboy's lungs to be left as nothing." R.C._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Emily knows who attacked Tony now. Will she be able to stop him in time? New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Things Fall Apart

Emily sat at Tony's desk. Gibbs stood in front of her in a near catatonic state. He held the note in a death grip in his left hand. While the left was the only moving part of his body twitched back and forth in rage. She just sat there and waited for him to either yell and scream, punch something, cry, or start barking orders. Any reaction really.

"Gibbs are you OK?" Vance asked entering the bullpen.

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs growled forcing the note into Vance's hands.

"Agent Higgins!" Vance barked.

"What is it director?" Agent Higgins asked poking his head over the dividing wall.

"I want you to find Ray Cruz and bring him to Jethro! He can do whatever he wants to that bastard! You just bring his worthless ass in here! Take your whole team!" Vance demanded.

"Yes sir!" Higgins replied.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs are you alright?" Vance asked.<p>

"I can't lose him Leon." Gibbs replied.

"I know you've probably heard and said this fifty times today but Anthony is a tough guy. He will pull through this like nothing." Vance assured.

"What if he doesn't?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't try to be strong. If you need to breakdown just do it. That goes for right now too." Vance replied.

"Thanks Leon but why don't you want me to bring in Ray? I mean you are letting me do whatever I want when we get him? Why can't I take him down now?" Gibbs asked.

"You are too emotional to go in the field. I am sending you to the hospital to take care of Tony. You are the only one I trust to guard with his life. Take Emily with you either drop you off at your house or back to the hospital with Carly. Take care of little Jack too." Vance explained.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much director." Emily replied.

"Call me Leon." Vance replied.

"Thank you so much Leon." Emily corrected.

* * *

><p>Gibbs dropped Emily off at DC General before heading back to Bethesda. The first thing he did was demand that hospital security post a guard outside of Tony's room. He also requested that somebody stand outside of Jimmy's room. Just to be on the safe side. He also called HQ and insisted that McGee and Bishop be on guard for themselves, Delilah, and Bishop's husband Jay. He also insisted that Breena and Abby have agents stay the night with them. He also sent an agent to Emily's mom's house and had guards posted outside Carly's hospital room and the area where Emily would be sleeping. He was not going to let any of his team or their loved ones get hurt or worse killed on his watch. Not by that sick freak CI Ray. He was sitting in the chair beside his son's bed. Trying not to scream with rage. When he spoke with Breena she said that Jimmy had swelling in his brain and may end up with brain damage as a result. Then there was Tony. Over the course of the time he had been gone. Tony had gone from looking like shit to looking worse than he had when he had the plague even. Gibbs held his son's pale hand and debated if it was worth it to order him not to die or if it was time to let him go. When Dr. Pitt came in the room and tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Do you need to check him over Brad?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually I need to speak with you in the hallway." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>"You took me out of his room. So I know it's bad news. Don't sugar-coat it for me." Gibbs explained once he and Brad were in the hallway.<p>

"I won't don't worry." Dr. Pitt assured.

"So what is it?" Gibbs demanded.

"As you know there was significant scarring to Tony's lungs. Following his battle with the plague." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Tell me something I don't know." Gibbs grunted.

"The X-Ray's we did of Tony's lungs this afternoon. Showed that there is further scarring as well as severe burns. His only hope for survival is a transplant as soon as possible." Dr. Pitt explained.

"How long would he last without a transplant?" Gibbs asked.

"He could actually go years but he would spend his life on a ventilator and that is a life that Tony would want. That is also not taking in account the risk of infection and further complications." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I know that you can live with one lung. Could Tony have one of mine at least temporarily just to keep him going? I don't care if it takes me out of the field and if it kills me. Well then he can have both my lungs. I suppose." Gibbs begged.

"I am sorry Agent Gibbs but you are not a match to donate to Tony. We will find him a donor Gibbs. I promise." Dr. Pitt assured.

"I should get back to my boy." Gibbs replied fighting off tears.

"Good luck Jethro." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Thanks Brad for everything." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>McGee slammed the door of his apartment. It wasn't that he had to cancel his plans to protect Delilah. It was that he had to protect Delilah. All because Tony had gone and pissed off CI Ray somehow and now he was after Tony and maybe even the rest of the team and their loved ones. Tony had done some stupid shit before but this. What had he done to Ray Cruz in the first place? Sure he had killed a woman in cold blood before but he had dropped off the face of the Earth after Ziva dumped him. It was obvious to anyone who wasn't clouded by pity for "Poor Tony" that he had done something.<p>

"Tim what's going on? I thought you were meeting your friends from the comic book store tonight?" Delilah asked rolling around the corner.

"I had to cancel." McGee hissed.

"Is everything OK?" Delilah asked.

"No it's not!" McGee yelled.

"What's wrong?" Delilah asked.

"I don't what he did to piss him off but Ray Cruz. The ex-fiance of Ziva David is pissed at him and out to kill him. To make things worse Gibbs thinks that he could target the team and our loved ones. So I have to protect you!" McGee shouted.

"What makes you so sure that Tony did something to anger Ray?" Delilah asked.

"The fact that Tony always pisses people off." McGee replied.

"He has never pissed me off." Delilah argued.

"Really even you are siding with him?" McGee asked.

"Who said I was taking sides?" Delilah demanded.

"He's never made you mad really?" McGee asked.

"He has been nothing but kind to me through my whole ordeal and before that he was always very kind to me." Delilah explained.

"OK that's fine but he is still a spoiled brat." McGee argued.

"You know what Tim I am not going to listen to you slander you co-worker." Delilah replied.

"I am not lying! This is true!" McGee barked.

"No it is not and that Ray Cruz guy. I've heard of him and he is lunatic! He should be locked-up for the rest of his life!" Delilah yelled.

"I'll give you that but why would he suddenly want Tony's head?" McGee asked.

"Jealousy" Delilah replied.

"What is this a soap opera? No Tony pissed him off!" McGee yelled.

"You know what? I am not a pedophile I am not going to date a child. You may call me when you grow-up. Until then I am staying with me sister Dawn." Delilah yelled.

"FINE!" McGee shouted.

"I'll send for my things if you don't come to your senses soon." Delilah replied.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Delilah had left the apartment with her sister. That it hit McGee. He was supposed to protect her but instead he let his rage get in the way. She was right Ray was a psycho. As for Tony he wasn't just some spoiled brat. He really was a nice guy and now his life was in danger. Delilah's was too she wasn't back in fighting form yet.<p>

"What have I done?" McGee asked.

* * *

><p>"What now Brad?" Gibbs asked once again Dr. Pitt and him were standing in the hallway to discuss Tony's health.<p>

"It's good news for you anyway." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"A man down the hall was just declared brain-dead, he is a perfect match for Tony, and an organ donor." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Great do the transplant." Gibbs barked.

"It's not that simple we have to get permission from the wife to take him off of life-support." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Well get it!" Gibbs demanded storming back towards Tony's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I mean enough to have Jimmy being taken off life-support be Tony's only chance for survival? Or is it somebody else? New chapter should be up Monday. Sorry for the delay but with the new computer and everything. Please review and thanks for reading. REVIEW!**


	24. Through The Night

The joy that Gibbs felt upon hearing news of a potential lung donor for Tony. Was quickly replaced by an unimaginable dread. When he realized that the brain-dead man could be Jimmy. It was bad enough that somebody had to die. To allow his son to live but if it was somebody from the same family and a good friend to Tony. It was completely wrong and unfair. How would Tony take the news that his friend had died and that was the only reason he would ever have a normal life. Personally Gibbs would like to track CI Ray down, rip his lungs out, and put them into Tony's chest. Except Ducky had once told him that it was possible to pick-up skills and personality traits from their donors. He did not want any CI Ray in his son. Even if it would save his life. Plus there was the question of whether Ray was a match in the first place. The feeling of dread came to its pinnacle. When he saw Breena enter standing outside of the ICU with tears in her eyes. Gibbs walked out of the ICU and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Gibbs are you OK?" Breena asked.

"Tony needs a lung transplant." Gibbs sobbed.

"Oh Gibbs I am so sorry." Breena replied.

"They found a donor. A man who was just declared brain-dead. Please tell me that it's not Jimmy. None of us could handle it." Gibbs begged.

"No just the opposite Jimmy is waking up." Breena replied.

"That's wonderful. I hope he is without brain damage." Gibbs replied.

"Me too." Breena replied.

* * *

><p>Emily pulled herself from the couch she was lying on and made her way to the nearest exit. Once she was sitting on the bench outside. She pulled her phone out and checked her messages. She had several from Breena. She smiled when she saw they were updates on Jimmy and Tony. She said a prayer of thanks Jimmy was waking up and going to be OK. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the news on Tony. He needed a lung transplant and while they had found a donor. The hospital was having trouble convincing the family to remove life support and harvest the organs. If she didn't have to be at a different hospital with Carly. She would have rushed over to Bethesda and begged the family herself. Instead she returned to her couch, curled up, and cried herself to sleep. This was all like some sick game on the circle of life. She may lose her boyfriend because he saved her daughter's life and the only way he would be saved would be if another man was taken off of life support.<p>

"Please just let Tony live." Emily prayed.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone through Tony's hospital window. Gibbs counted it as a blessing that his son had lasted through the night. It killed him that there was a man lying brain-dead with healthy organs. While Tony was struggling to survive long enough to get new lungs. At they same time the decision was in the hands of the man's wife. That would have to be an impossible decision. At least the man wasn't Jimmy. Palmer had woken up briefly the night before and while he was unable to talk. He had been awake which was a positive sign. If both Tony and Jimmy could walk out of this place. If Jimmy could return to working with Ducky and Tony could find something new at NCIS or wherever he wanted to work. It saddened Gibbs that his son would never be an agent again but if he could at least be alive. That is all that would matter. Gibbs wondered what Tony's next move would be. They could use somebody with his skills both in the field and training agents in FLETC. Of course Tony may want to apply for management of even leave NCIS all together. That would be strange going to work every day and not seeing Tony. Of course if he was being perfectly honest. Gibbs was not sure how much longer he had with the agency himself. He looked at the now empty cup of coffee one of the nurses had brought him around two. He didn't even remember drinking it. He must have fallen asleep right after. He couldn't believe that he had slept. He felt like he had been awake for a month. He hadn't felt this bad since Tony was fighting the plague. By the end of that ordeal people thought that he was the one who was sick. He looked at his watch quarter after eight. Surely the cafeteria would be open and at least have coffee brewing by now.<p>

"Tony I am going to make a coffee run and get an update on Jack. You just hang on until I get back." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

><p>McGee pulled himself out of bed. If only he had been able to sleep last night but he was just so afraid for Delilah. He had tried to call her five or six times the night before. He had even called her sister but even she wasn't answering. McGee tried to tell himself that they were probably just ignoring his calls. They had both been really mad after all but what if they weren't? What if CI Ray had gotten her? He had sworn to Vance that he could protect her on his own. He realized there was no way he could handle finding her on his own but he didn't want to admit to Vance what he had done. So he called the one person who could help him.<p>

"Hi Timmy CI Ray hasn't messed with you right?"

"No Abbs I am good. How are you?"

"OK just super worried about Tony! You heard that he needs a lung transplant right? Gibbs sounded like he was going to cry on the phone!"

"Oh man poor Tony. Look I need your help with something."

"Oh of course I will always help you Timmy! What do you need?"

"Delilah and I got in a fi

ght last night. She left with her sister and I haven't been able to contact either. Please help me find her. I just need to know she's safe."

"Of course but if you don't mind me asking. What were you fighting about."

"Tony I kind of told her some bad things about him and she thought I was being a jerk."

"Well I am not happy at all that you are still being hurtful to Tony but I like Delilah. So I will help you."

"Thank you so much Abbs."

"No problem but never ever be hurtful to somebody in the hospital again."

"I won't I am actually really sorry for what I said."

"You better be."

* * *

><p>Once Carly had been released and dropped off with her brother and grandmother. Emily decided to pay a quick visit to Tony. With any luck Gibbs would tell her that the family had chosen to end life support and Tony would be getting the transplant. She would also take that the jerk who tried to kill him had been caught. She rang into the ICU and said that she was Tony DiNozzo's girlfriend. There was a whole process to get into see him. Since the threat from CI Ray. Once she had been cleared. She made her way to Tony's cubicle. Rage boiled up inside her when she saw a male nurse approaching the room with a woman in tight-fitting clothes.<p>

"Mam I am sorry but this woman just arrived and said that she was Tony's girlfriend." The nurse explained.

"No I am Tony's girlfriend. You can ask anyone else who comes to see him." Emily argued.

"Fine! I'll admit it! I'm a hooker OK! A hooker that your boyfriend ordered." The woman explained.

"Look at that man it there! Do you really think he had the strength to order a hooker!" Emily hissed.

"I have been observing him and he seems just fine." The nurse replied.

"How does he seem fine?" Emily asked.

"He is a known hypochondriac and Munchausen's. He even faked the plague once." The nurse explained.

"How dare you?! I am going to find his boss and he is going to make you pay." Emily warned.

"You little bitch!" The nurse barked shoving Emily to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Gibbs demanded entering the ICU followed by hospital security and a disheveled man in scrubs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why would somebody send a hooker to Tony's room? Who was the male nurse really? New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading. Please vote in the poll for my story Innocence.**


	25. What's Going On

Gibbs dashed across the ICU and picked Emily up off the floor. He gave her a quick look over. To rule out any visible damage. Luckily she looked OK a little shaken but OK. Unfortunately by the time he turned his attention to who he realized was Adam and the freak who claimed that Tony wanted to have sex with her. They had already fled. At least hospital security was in hot pursuit. The security units at both hospitals had the same instructions as everybody at NCIS. If you catch Ray or anyone else who admits to or is caught hurting or attempting to harm Tony. They were to turn him over to Gibbs right away.

"Thank you." Emily said.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"My ankle hurts really bad." Emily admitted.

"Let me see." Gibbs replied

"Ow! Ow! Please stop." Emily begged.

"Is everything alright over here?" A nurse asked. After hearing Emily's screams.

"When that freak pushed her down she hurt her leg." Gibbs explained

"That is a nasty bruise." The nurse observed.

"It was not like that when I checked her out and that was just minute or two ago." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear. Come on sweetie lets get you an X-Ray." The nurse said helping Emily to a wheelchair.

"Emily do you want me to come with you?" Gibbs asked.

"No you need to be with Tony." Emily replied.

"Alright but let me know when they are ready to spring ya and I will drive you home." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much Gibbs." Emily replied.

"Hold on before you go." Gibbs told the nurse.

"What is it?" The nurse asked.

"I need photographs of her ankle and any other injury she may have." Gibbs explained.

"Of course." The nurse replied.

* * *

><p>McGee sat with his head in his hands in Abby's lab. He had far too many horrible thoughts in his head. Especially after receiving terrible news upon arrival to NCIS. He knew that he would never forgive himself if his emotions got Delilah killed. It was bad enough that he may never get a chance to reconcile with Tony. There was no way he could carry on knowing that both his best friend and his girlfriend had died while they were fighting.<p>

"Timmy! I have excellent news for you!" Abby cried.

"What?" McGee asked.

"I got a hold of Delilah! She was just screening her calls but I finally got her assistant!" Abby explained.

"Really? Can I speak with her?" McGee asked.

"Sure" Abby replied.

"Delilah?"

"Tim?"

"Please hear me out. I am sorry for how I acted. I don't know why I was so mad at Tony but I am so sorry I was so rude to both of you."

"I will forgive you on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to apologize to Tony."

"He's in a drug induced coma."

"He can still hear you. Apologize to him or it is over."

"OK I will head to the hospital right away."

"Good I am doing this for both of us. You will feel so much better once you apologize."

"I know"

"Plus if God forbid we lose him. You will have peace of mind."

"I know"

* * *

><p>After the nurse took Emily down for the X-Ray. Gibbs returned to his son's room. Beyond relieved that he had gotten back before that freak Adam had gotten a chance to get to Tony. He didn't think that the whore would have hurt him but Adam seemed to have it out for Tony. If Ray thought that having Adam impersonate a nurse to take Tony out was a good idea. He was greatly mistaken. Sending somebody to hurt his son. While he fought for his life in the ICU. Only made Gibbs more angry and gave him and even stronger desire to rip Ray's internal organs out and force him to eat them. OK maybe he wouldn't go that far but he was still furious.<p>

"How is he Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Same" Gibbs grunted.

"Oh dear. Well at least he hasn't gotten any worse." Ducky replied.

"I hate seeing him like this." Gibbs sighed.

"I know you do." Ducky replied.

"It should be Ray Cruz in this bed." Gibbs hissed.

"Believe me I know. I heard there was some drama in here not long ago. Is everything OK?" Ducky asked.

"Adam attacked a male nurse, stole his scrubs, and impersonated him. He also tried to tell Emily that Tony was a Munchausen and hypochondriac and that he had ordered a hooker. Then he shoved her down and probably broke her leg." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear. I had no idea that Adam was in on this." Ducky replied.

"Neither did I. They are going to be damn lucky if I don't knock their heads together until their brains start coming out. When I get their asses." Gibbs growled.

"Well Leon did say that he would turn his back once they were caught." Ducky replied.

"I may have to give Breena a piece of Ray though. Hospital security shows him attacking Jimmy." Gibbs explained.

"Breena? Have you heard from Breena?" Ducky asked hopefully.

"I saw her here late last night." Gibbs replied.

"Really when?" Ducky asked.

"Around one." Gibbs replied.

"Oh dear I was so hoping this was just a scare like we had with Delilah this morning." Ducky sighed.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"Timothy and Delilah had a fight last night and Timothy was unable to contact her for several hours."

"I am glad that Delilah is OK but what is going on with Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"We lost contact with Breena a little after two this morning. The agent guarding her was found tied up in the Palmer's living room and her phone has been going straight to voice mail." Ducky explained.

"That freak took Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"That is what it looks like." Ducky sighed.

"That is the last straw!" Gibbs hissed punching the air.

"Jethro" Ducky warned.

"No Duck! Tony and Jimmy are in the ICU! Emily is homeless and she and her child are injured! Now Breena is missing! This has gone way beyond personal!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jehtro you need to calm down." Ducky replied.

"It's way too personal. Way too fucking personal." Gibbs growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now Breena is missing and Tony is still in danger. I doubt that Breena will be found in the next chapter but there will be a development in her case. That hits close to home for Gibbs and really pisses him off. New chapter should be up later in the week. Please review and thanks for reading. Also if you are following Innocence please vote in the modified poll for that story. Thanks.**


	26. Suffering

**A/N: WARNING! CONTAINS FAIRLY GRAPHIC TORTURE!**

* * *

><p>Breena blinked her eyes. Her body was throbbing with pain. The last thing she remembered was getting into the shower in her apartment. Her other memories of the night before were so scrambled. Hearing about Emily, getting the call that Jimmy was in the hospital with a concussion, and talking to Vance. Why was she talking to Vance? Why was she attacked? Where was she? What had that man done to her? Was Jimmy OK? What about Tony? She tried to stand up but fell back to the ground.<p>

"Well... Well look who's awake." Ray teased.

"I know you. You are the freak who dated Ziva. She dumped you because you killed an innocent woman." Breena wheezed.

"You know this but I also burned your friend's house and attacked your husband. That's why you told Vance that you were going to testify and that's why I attacked you." Ray replied.

"Are you going to kill me?" Breena asked.

"Of course I am what else would I do? You and Tony will be dead. Guess if Jimmy's OK he can marry Emily. It will actually be kind of sweet." Ray taunted.

"Please don't make me suffer." Breena begged.

"Make you suffer horribly? I can arrange that." Ray replied.

"No" Breena sobbed.

"Shut-up bitch!" Ray yelled kicking Breena hard in the chest.

* * *

><p>McGee stood in his partner's hospital room. He regretted every word that he had said to his friend and mentor. He had seen Tony battle the plague and had somehow convinced himself that he would never get that sick again. Well he was right in the sense that he was actually worse. At least Tony had fought this much. If he could just survive long enough to hear McGee's apology. It would all be alright and he could have his piece of mind back. Granted he should have never lost that because he should have never been so horrible to Tony. At long last he found the courage to speak.<p>

"Hey Tony it's me McGee. Delilah said that we were over if I didn't apologize. That's not why I am doing it though. I feel terrible. I should have never been so cruel. I know that you cared about Ziva and I know that she was like Gibbs. She hid things and she hid her pregnancy. If you had any say in it you would have never left her side. I am sorry that you have to go through what you did. I am sorry I was so cruel. Most of all I am sorry you are so sick. Please for me and everybody else especially Gibbs. Please just fight for us. We need you even if you can never go in the field again." McGee apologized.

* * *

><p>Since McGee was visiting Tony. Gibbs decided to take the opportunity to go back to HQ and try to find Breena and hopefully Ray and Adam. The only one he cared about finding alive was Breena. Ray and Adam could come to him chopped up in pieces for all he cared but Breena had damn better be alive or Ray and Adam would go through hell. Ray and Adam had caused too much pain already. Once he was back at HQ he stormed straight up to Vance's office.<p>

"LEON!" Gibbs barked.

"Jethro? I thought you would be at the hospital? Is Tony OK?" Vance asked.

"He's fine why didn't you tell me about Breena?" Gibbs demanded.

"You are out of the field until Tony is out of the hospital." Vance explained.

"One of our owns wife is missing! I need to know!" Gibbs barked.

"I know but the truth is this case is far too emotional for you before you know why Breena is missing." Vance explained.

"Why is Breena missing?" Gibbs asked.

"She came to me and said that she wanted to testify against Ray when he was caught and then she ended up missing. Nobody else has been targeted." Vance explained.

"I'll stay on the sidelines! Just find Breena alive! I am going back to Tony!" Gibbs yelled.

"We will." Vance assured.

* * *

><p>Breena was forced back to reality. She looked up and saw Ray holding her up by her arm. With an evil grin on his face. What she could see of her body was covered with cuts and bruises. Her whole body was throbbing with pain. She could imagine what that man had done to her. There was a popping noise and then she crashed back to the ground. The pain in her arm was almost unbearable now. She felt her clothes being yanked off. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. She felt metal being twisted into her skin first on her leg, then her arms, and ending with her torso. She felt another hard kick to her chest. She sat up and started coughing up blood.<p>

"You are a weak little bitch aren't ya?" Ray asked.

"Shut-up!" Breena cried.

"No you shut-up!" Ray shouted pulling Breena up and shaking her violently.

"Just kill me please!" Breena begged.

"You dumb bitch!" Ray yelled throwing her hard to the ground. He continued to kick, punch and shove her until she lost consciousness again.

* * *

><p>By the time he arrived back at the hospital. Tony was in the middle of being cleaned. At least he was still alive. At this point that's all Gibbs could ask for. Somehow he managed to get the room number of the man who would be a perfect match for Tony. He took a deep breath before opening the door and turning into the hospital room.<p>

"May I help you?" A man around his age asked.

"My name is Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs replied.

"Why are you here?" The man asked.

"My son Tony needs a double lung transplant." Gibbs replied.

"And you want me to take my son off of life support so that he can have his lungs. Sir I know the games." The man replied.

"Please just hear me out." Gibbs begged.

"Why should I?" The man asked.

"Tony is a great guy. He was a federal agent before the fire that destroyed his lungs. Even after having the plague. Which left his lungs badly scarred. Now they are totally shot and he will die without a transplant. Leaving behind a month old son who lost his mother when he was just a day old." Gibbs explained.

"My son has a four kids. Nine, seven, four, and one." The man explained.

"I am sorry about that but he is brain-dead and there is no hope. My son may still have a chance. If he gets those lungs." Gibbs begged.

"You are a heartless asshole! Now get out of my son's room!" The man yelled.

"Sir" Gibbs replied.

"GET OUT OR I WILL CALL SECURITIY!" The man yelled.

* * *

><p>Defeated Gibbs left the other man's room and headed back towards Tony's. He knew that he had been heartless back there but he just wanted Tony to be OK. He knew there was going to be bad news when he saw Dr. Pitt approaching him with a solemn look on his face.<p>

"I am glad you are back Gibbs." Dr.. Pitt replied.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Very bad." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"We lost him twice while you were gone and he is running a fever of one hundred and five. He is losing the battle. I am so sorry." Dr. Pitt explained.

"No!" Gibbs cried.

"Agent Gibbs." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Go just go." Gibbs croaked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen to Tony, Jimmy, and Breena? New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading. Also vote for the poll for Innocence**.


	27. Wake-Up Call

Gibbs felt his body shake from a combination of rage and fear. He just wanted to rip CI Ray's head off and turn it inside out. He had already pressed Gibbs' buttons when he attacked Tony in the store but this burning down a woman's home and leaving his son deathly ill. Then attacking Jimmy, taking Breena and doing God only knows what to her. All because she said that she wanted to testify against him. If he killed her. Jimmy would lose the love of his life the same way that he had lost his and if Tony died Jack would be left orphaned. Dr. Pitt had allowed him to sit by his son's side. For what may end up being his final moments.

"Tony everything is falling apart. Please I know you hurt and I know it's hard but just keep fighting. We will get you the transplant you need and I will take care of you until you are back on your feet." Gibbs begged.

* * *

><p>The first thing Jimmy noticed when he opened his eyes was the bright light shinning in his face. The next thing he noticed was the almost unbearable pain in his head. The last thing he remembered was sitting in Tony's room telling him about Ziva and Jack. As far as he knew he had been fine. What had happened to land him in the hospital? Was Tony OK? Why wasn't Breena with him? Had he done something to make her mad? Why else wouldn't she be in his hospital room? He didn't expect Gibbs, Abby, or anyone else of his team to be there but Breena that was wrong. At least his boss and mentor was by his side.<p>

"Oh excellent you are awake." Ducky said.

"Head hurts." Jimmy moaned.

"Well it should you took a nasty hit to the head. Raymond Cruz hit you over the head with his gun barrel. I guess you weren't worth it to kill but he wanted you indisposed." Ducky explained.

"How long was I out?" Jimmy asked.

"Just over twenty-four hours. There was some swelling in your brain but it had gone down this morning and you were awake for a short time early this morning. I am also pleased that you don't appear to be showing any signs of brain damage. I am sure that you will experience some short-term memory loss but that will hopefully just be temporary." Ducky explained.

"Where's Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh" Ducky sighed.

"What? Is she mad at me?" Jimmy asked.

"She is not mad at you. She would never be angry enough not to be by your side in the hospital." Ducky assured.

"Then where is she?" Jimmy asked.

"I am so sorry Jimmy but she was abducted from your apartment early this morning. We believe that Ray has her. She was under the protection of Agent Cortez but he was found bound and gagged in a chair. He is lucky to only have a concussion and some vanity defensive wounds. He feels terrible about what happened and will more than likely barrage you with apologies. When he learns that you are awake." Ducky explained.

"Why would Ray kidnap Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"She told Leon that she wanted to testify against Ray for attacking you and burning Emily's house. Jethro is badly shaken with memories of Shannon from this. It is lucky that he is out of the field until Anthony has recovered." Ducky explained.

"How's Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"He needs a lung transplant and is not doing well." Ducky explained.

"Oh man poor Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Yes" Ducky replied.

"I just this is all too much." Jimmy replied.

"You just took in a lot. How about you close your eyes for a bit and I will be here when you wake up again." Ducky explained.

"I can't sleep. I need Breena." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Mr. Palmer we will find her." Ducky assured.

"He probably killed her! He is like the worst person in the world`' Jimmy cried.

* * *

><p>Emily pulled herself out of McGee's car. He had rushed around and was helping her with her crutches. He had offered to walk her inside but she refused. The less chaos she caused when she walked in the better. She had broken her ankle when she fell. After Ray pushed her that is. She was hoping just to slip in and avoid any questions from her kids. She already had so many to answer. What was going on with Tony, what had happened to their house, how long they would be staying with Gibbs. Now she had to explain her injury on top of all that. At least her mom had been willing to drive Dylan and Carly to Gibbs's house and wait with them until she got home. She took one last deep breath before opening the door and limping inside.<p>

"Mommy!" Carly cried.

"Hi mom. What happened to you?" Dylan asked voice laced with concern.

"I fell at the hospital while I was visiting Tony." Emily explained.

"Will you be OK?" Carly asked.

"I will be just fine in a few weeks." Emily assured.

"How is Tony?" Dylan asked.

"Very sick the fire really damaged his lungs. We need to pray for him." Emily explained.

"Is he going to die?" Carly asked.

"I am so sorry but he might." Emily replied.

"But he's such a nice guy and he saved Carly!" Dylan cried.

"I know he is but sometimes it doesn't matter. I don't want you to blame yourself Carly. this is the fault of the man who started the fire not you." Emily explained.

"Is the bad guy at least in jail?" Carly asked.

"No" Emily replied.

"He should be!" Dylan yelled.

"NCIS is looking for him." Emily explained.

"Can we go visit Tony?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I want to thank him for saving my sister." Dylan added.

"You have to be sixteen to get into the ICU." Emily explained.

"You can sneak us in." Emily offered.

"No there is really tight security around Tony's room because he was threatened him again." Emily replied.

* * *

><p>Breena made herself as small as possible and prayed that she would just disappear. CIRay wax putting her through hell and she just wanted it to be over. The worst part of all this was not knowing if Jimmy was OK or not. What if after all of this she found out that he was dead? What if he had woken up while she was in this hell hole?<p>

"Oh you're awake. You're really stupid to keep waking up." Ray taunted.

"You could kill me and I would never wake up again." Breena sobbed.

"Yes but killing you outright wouldn't be any fun for me. Now watching you suffer and beg for death I feel like a kid on Christmas morning." Ray explained.

"What happened to make you so cruel?" Breena asked.

"The love of my life left me for some disgusting Italian baby." Ray replied.

"Tony is a nice guy and unlike you he really cared for Tony." Breena argued.

"Bad move bitch!" Ray barked picking Breena up and tossing her across the room.

"No" Breena sobbed before the darkness overtook her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Has Ray finally killed Breena? New chapter should be up Wednesday please review and thanks for reading. Also please vote in the poll for "New Beginnings" **


	28. Break In The Case

The only advantage to a psycho being after Tony. Was that it allowed Gibbs to stay by Tony's side even after visiting hours had ended. Somehow the message to fight had gotten through because Tony had improved from that afternoon. He was still very sick and there was still a far to great chance that he could die but he had improved. If he could just get through this and somebody could donate their lungs to him everything would be perfect. Gibbs heard the door open and looked up to see Dr. Pitt standing in front of him. He had obviously just gotten off work because his scrubs had been replaced by a pair of faded blue jeans and a purple Michigan t-shirt.

"You're lucky Tony can't see you in that." Gibbs replied.

"I know but I love this shirt." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Any word on a transplant?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet I'm sorry." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Then why are you here?" Gibbs questioned.

"Just wanted to see my friend." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Don't treat this like a deathbed." Gibbs warned.

"I'm not I just wanted to check on him one last time before I left to go home." Dr. Pitt explained.

"If you promise that all that this is. I will step out and give you two some privacy." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>It was late and Ducky was getting ready to go to bed. Yielding further complications. Jimmy would be released tomorrow and he would need somebody to care for him. Since Breena remained missing. It was up to him to care for his young assistant until he was recovered. He just prayed that they would find Breena before too long and that she would be without too much damage. Jimmy needed her and vice versa. Not to mention if she died than Ray would win. He was just getting under the covers. When there was a knock at the door. Sighing he climbed out of bed and made his way to the front door. Standing on the other side was Special Agent Michael Cortez.<p>

"Michael what are you doing here at this hour?" Ducky asked.

"I heard that Jimmy was awake." Michael replied.

"He woke up around six." Ducky replied.

"How is he?" Michael asked.

"He is doing well. He is tired and upset about Breena and Anthony but he is OK." Ducky explained.

"Does he blame me? For what happened to Breena?" Michael asked.

"No he is upset that she was kidnapped but understands that these things happen." Ducky explained.

"Do you think he will be up for visitors tomorrow?" Michael asked.

"Well he is set to be released around noon. So how about you just come over here and meet him then? It will be easier on everybody like that." Ducky offered.

"Sounds like a plan. I just hope they find Breena." Michael sighed.

"So do I Michael." Ducky replied.

* * *

><p>Emily lay awake every time she heard a sound. She was sure that it was her phone ringing and that it was Gibbs saying that Tony was dead. As it turned out nobody could sleep. Dylan and Carly climbed into bed with her. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard cries from across the hall. She pulled herself out of bed. To go and see what Jack wanted. She quickly realized that he needed a new diaper. She got him changed and then sat with him for a while. Tony claimed that the baby looked just like Ziva but she noticed a lot of his father in him too. She hoped that she would get to watch him grow and be there for all the big moments of his life. One of the last conversations she;d had with Tony before all this happened. Was about how Tony wanted to make up for the way his dad treated him with Jack. Sadly right now it looked like he wouldn't get the opportunity.<p>

"Your daddy loves you Jack. Never forget that." Emily whispered.

* * *

><p>Breena felt the blood rush to her head. She was just starting to come to consciousness and realize that she was tied up and upside down. She looked down and saw that she was hanging from a pipe on the ceiling and her body was duct taped. She tried her hardest to wiggle out of the trap. Her hair was reddish-brown from all the dried blood and she felt like she'd been hit by a truck. The door swung open and Ray stormed back in slamming the door behind him. He ran up and started using her body like a punching bag. Calling her every cruel and derogatory name in the book. She had tried so hard not to cry and show weakness during the ordeal but when he grabbed her hair and yanked out a handful. She broke down. Unfortunately this only seemed to make him angrier. He grabbed the end of the duct tape and yanked it off of her body with all his might. A sharp burning sensation rushed through her body. Her stomach churned and she vomited all over the floor. Ray grabbed her the shoulders, yanked her out of her trap. Her body crashed to the ground with a thud. She knew that multiple bones had broken in her body.<p>

"Smile I want Gibbs to see this." Ray taunted snapping a picture of Breena on his phone.

* * *

><p>Since Agent Cortez was out of commission and so was most of Team Gibbs. McGee had taken the job of Senior Field Agent for his team. It was six in the morning and the sun was just starting to come up. When they finally got a lead on Breena. That genius CI Ray had decided to send a text on his personal cellphone and they had managed to get his location. He balanced his laptop on his legs and barked directions. While Agent Roberts sped down the street. All four Agents prayed the whole way there that they were not too late. McGee had also managed to pull up the picture and it showed her bloody and bruised. She also had a huge chuck of hair missing and her clothes were torn. Agent Roberts slammed on the brakes outside of an abandoned gas station. The agents kicked the glass out of the doors and stormed into the building. Then worked together to knock down the door to the backroom. Agent Roberts and the members of his team rushed over and tried to take Ray down. While McGee rushed over to Breena's side. He reached for her neck and checked for a pulse. There was one but it was very weak. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest. One of the other agents yelled that they had called for 911. Breena stirred slightly<p>

"It's OK Breena I'm here." McGee assured.

"Tell Jimmy I love him." Breena rasped and then she went completely limp.

* * *

><p>McGee didn't hesitate he lay Breena on the floor and began CPR. Agent Roberts and his team looked on helplessly. They had turned Ray's trap against him and he was now the one hanging from the ceiling. The first responders arrived and took Ray down and led him to the police car. While the paramedics attended to Breena. They got her heart started again but they could not get her to breathe. They placed an oxygen mask over her face, loaded her into the ambulance and raced away. The four agents silently walked back to their car, climbed in, and silently drove down the street behind the ambulance.<p>

"She has to be OK. She just has to." McGee whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen with Breena at the hospital? What about Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Help Us

The drive back to HQ went off without a hitch. It was when they were leading Ray inside that all hell broke loose. Ray broke free from his handcuffs. Nobody realized he had a gun until was too late. He fired four shots miraculously missing McGee but hitting Agent Roberts in the leg, Agent Jones in the arm, and agent Meyers in between the eyes. It was a clean shot and she was dead before she hit the floor. McGee tried but he was still in shock and unable to move. Other agents and security came out to see what was going on. Some attended to the wounded. While others went after Ray. One of the security guards called Vance to tell him what happened. Agent Logan sat down beside McGee. He gently draped his arms around the shocked agent.

"It'll be alright Tim." Agent Logan assured.

"I need to bring him down at least try to." McGee replied.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Agent Logan asked.

"I have to." McGee replied.

"Alright I'll help you." Agent Logan replied.

"Thanks Al," McGee replied.

"No problem McGee." Agent Logan replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat up in his hospital bed. He had tried to sleep but Breena's abduction haunted his dreams. Every time he closed his eyes. He saw her being beaten and tortured by Ray. He had been hoping and praying that she would be found safe but the longer she was gone. The less likely it was that they would find her alive. She should have been safe. He should have been there to protect her. Then again Agent Cortez had been an agent for ten years and he couldn't fight Ray. The door to his room opened and his heart crashed to the floor. It was Dr. Mallard and he looked like he was going to cry. That meant one thing it was bad news.<p>

"Mr. Palmer" Ducky greeted.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"They found Breena." Ducky replied.

"How is she? She's not you know? Right?" Jimmy asked.

"She's alive but she is in critical condition. Her heart stopped three times already. Twice in the ambulance. She was legally dead when the ambulance arrived but they got her heart started. As of right now however she is not breathing on her own." Ducky explained.

"Can I see her?" Jimmy asked.

"They are working on her right now but she should be in a room soon." Ducky explained.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

"She will pull through. She may not be the same but she will live." Ducky assured.

"I need her. I just. I can't without her." Jimmy sobbed.

"I know Mr. Palmer and for that reason I wish that I could take her place." Ducky explained.

* * *

><p>Dylan stared at the ceiling of the room he was staying in at Gibbs's house. He missed his old room and all his stuff. Most of all he missed his old house and feeling safe. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. Maybe in some far off country or in one of those stupid movies but not close to him. Certainly not to him and his family. This had to be some kind of horrible nightmare. He heard the door slam shut. He figured it was just Gibbs coming home to get some more clothes and check on Jack. Then he heard his mom scream. Without hesitation he ran next door, woke Carly up, and shoved her into her closet. Then ran down the hall and pulled baby Jack from his crib and ran with him to Carly's closet. He left the two little kids in the closet then ran downstairs. He found his mom huddled up in the corner. The man Carly had describe was storming around the house. He ran to his mom's aide.<p>

"Dylan go upstairs." Emily whispered.

"Mom what's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Just get upstairs!" Emily warned.

"Mom who is this?" Dylan asked.

"Ziva's ex now go!" Emily replied.

* * *

><p>Dylan finally took his mom seriously and headed for the stairs. He was just heading up when Ray came back. He fired his gun and the bullet lodged itself in the wall inches away from Emily. She stood up to run and Ray went after her. Dropping his gun in the process. Dylan stood at the base of the steps frozen with fear. Until Ray knelt down and pulled a knife from his ankle holster. Emily tried to get away but he grabbed her and slammed the knife into her arm. Dylan didn't know what happened but the next thing he knew there was a gunshot and Ray was lying in a pool of blood. He turned around and saw Gibbs standing behind him. With a sniper rifle in his hand. He shoved past Dylan and ran to Emily's side.<p>

"Dylan call 911 then get upstairs!" Gibbs demanded.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"I came home to get some clean clothes and I find this!" Gibbs yelled.

"Will she be OK?" Dylan asked.

"I hope so. Now call 911." Gibbs replied.

"Yes sir." Dylan replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs collapsed into the chair beside Tony. He was filled with rage and shock about what happened that morning. Ray shooting three agents and narrowly missing McGee. Agent Jones would be OK after some rehab and a few months out of the field but Agent Roberts had lost his leg and Agent Myers was dead. Then what happened to Emily. At least she would be OK. She would even be back to her kids by lunch time. She had gotten extremely lucky. Even though Ray was dead with a bullet through his spine and piecing his heart. Gibbs still jumped when the door to Tony's room opened. His fear to surprise when he saw Leon in the doorway.<p>

"Jethro" Vance called quietly.

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

><p>"May I speak with you in the hallway?" Vance asked.<p>

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asked once they were in the hallway.

"The NCIS family has lost another member I'm afraid." Vance replied.

"Agent Roberts?" Gibbs asked.

"No the amputation went well and he may even be able to return to the field." Vance replied.

"Then who?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena Palmer died an hour ago." Vance replied solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At least Ray is dead. Even if he left a path of destruction and pain on the way out. New chapter should be up by Wednesday. Sorry for not uploading this weekend but I was busy and I couldn't update Friday anyway because the site was messed up.**


	30. Haven't We Lost Enough

Leon's word's hit Gibbs hard. Breena wasn't supposed to die. He knew that Ray had done a lot of damage to her but she wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to pull through, go home with Jimmy, and live a happy life. Not succumb to the injuries inflicted on her by some lunatic bent on revenge. Now three members of the NCIS family had lost their wives that way. At least Jimmy had gotten a chance to say goodbye. Gibbs hoped that he did anyway.

"What room is Jimmy in?" Gibbs asked.

"212 but he has probably been released by now." Vance replied.

"Can you watch Tony for a bit so that I can try and talk to him?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." Vance replied.

* * *

><p>Words could not describe how Jimmy felt. Ducky and him had been with Breena when she died. He had been sitting at her bedside. Holding her hand waiting for her to come back to him but she never did. Her heart monitor just stated screaming and Ducky and him were forced out of the room. All he could do was stand in the hallway and watch helplessly. As they shocked her body in a final attempt to save her life. In the end it was a futile exercise. Breena's doctor came out and told him that she was gone. They allowed him a few minutes to say goodbye but eventually they had to take her down to the morgue. Ducky quietly informed the hospital coroner that her body would be brought back to NCIS. So that he could perform the autopsy himself. Ducky silently pushed him down the hallway in a hospital wheelchair. He was grateful that he had been released into the doctor's care. He didn't think that he could go back to their apartment. Knowing that she wouldn't be there and that she would never come back again. He was surprised when Ducky put the brakes out on the chair. He looked up and saw Gibbs standing in front of him.<p>

"I am so sorry kid." Gibbs said.

"Thanks" Jimmy muttered.

"Look if you ever need to talk. Any time call or come over. I can even come and get you if you need. I'd rather drive around the block with you a hundred times at four in the morning. Then watch you be lowered into the ground." Gibbs explained.

"Sure" Jimmy muttered.

"I know there is nothing I can say right now but just trust me on this. It gets better." Gibbs assured.

"I doubt that." Jimmy sighed.

"Come here." Gibbs whispered pulling Jimmy into a tight hug.

"Why did she have to die?" Jimmy asked.

"Wish I could answer that." Gibbs replied.

"What about Ray? Is he still out there?" Jimmy asked.

"No he's dead." Gibbs assured.

"Good" Jimmy replied.

"I just wish we had gotten him before he did too much damage to Breena." Gibbs sighed.

"Ducky said Agent Roberts lost a leg and Agent Meyers died. At least Agent Jones is going to be OK in a few weeks." Jimmy replied.

"He stabbed Emily too. Thank God the knife went in the arm just below the shoulder. She's going to be in pain for a while but she can go back to work today and most importantly be with her kids." Gibbs explained.

"How's Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"He's fighting but he needs the transplant soon." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Jimmy whispered.

"Hey we will find him lungs." Gibbs assured doubting his own words.

"I was hoping that if Breena died. I could at least let Tony have her lungs but her body was so damaged." Jimmy explained.

"Kid I wish that I could rip my own lungs out and put them into Tony but I can't. Even if that were possible I am not a match." Gibbs explained.

"I know it just doesn't seem right that I may lose them both." Jimmy replied.

"Life is cruel kid but you have family." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks" Jimmy groaned.

"Mr. Palmer I think it is time to go home." Ducky commented.

"OK" Jimmy sighed.

"It gets better." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Emily gently removed her bandage, cleaned her wound, and replaced the dressing. She had gotten extremely lucky. Ray had aimed for her heart. If he hadn't flinched she would be dead right now. Leaving behind two children. Gibbs's dad had come down as soon as he heard what had happened to Tony and was stepping up. In the care of the kids. Pretty much as soon as she met him. She knew why Ziva had named her son after him. He was a lot like his son. Just more talkative and in touch with his emotions. He made his way to the couch. Holding his cane in one hand and baby Jack in the other. He sat down beside her and placed Jack in her lap. Before picking up the remote and switching to The Movie Channel. Casablanca was on and it made Emily miss Tony even more. She swore that he could talk about old movies all day. She hoped and prayed that he would get a transplant and they could spend many happy years together. Maybe even have a baby or two of their own.<p>

"Are you alright sweetie?" Jack asked.

"This is Tony's favorite movie." Emily whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jack replied quickly switching to a rerun of "The Golden Girls".

"No you didn't have to change the channel. I can go upstairs." Emily replied.

"No it's alright Betty White is hot so this is fine." Jack assured.

"I don't think I've ever heard somebody your age use that word." Emily commented.

"That's what happens when you employ teenagers." Jack laughed.

"Was Leroy this cute when he was little?" Emily asked pointing to Jack.

"Yes he was. I have pictures in my bag if you want to see any." Jack replied.

"Thanks" Emily replied.

"I'm glad we didn't lose you." Jack told her.

"I just hope Tony gets as lucky." Emily replied.

"He will just trust me on this. He will." Jack assured.

"Thanks" Emily replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jimmy is having a tough time and Tony is losing his battle. Hopefully Jack and Jethro are right everything will work out. New chapter should be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	31. Promise

Jimmy ran his hand through Breena's long blonde hair. Even after everything that monster had done to her she was still perfect. He knew that had she survived she would have had scars but he wouldn't have cared. Because he would have had his wife. Now she was gone and it was like some horrible nightmare. Why couldn't he have died from that blow to the head? Why couldn't Ray have killed him for that matter? The next few days were going to be a nightmare. Either later that night or early the next morning Breena would be moved to her father's funeral home. Jimmy could not imagine having his own daughter lying in one of his morgue drawers. He would have to start making the arrangements. Then there would be the funeral, wake, memorial service, and burial. He didn't think he could handle any of that. At the moment though his mind was on what would be happening in the next few minutes. Any second now Ducky would come in the room and begin her autopsy. Jimmy wasn't sure if he could be in the room for this one. He knew that he could not help. Ducky never allowed an autopsy to be performed by somebody who was too emotionally invested in the patient. After Jimmy insisted on going with Ducky and Breena's body to NCIS. So that he could sit with her one last time. Ducky had offered to allow him to watch the process. Only if he thought that it would help.

"Goodbye Breena." Jimmy said softly.

"Goodbye Jimmy." A voice replied.

"Breena?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah it's me." Breena replied.

"I miss you so much." Jimmy replied.

"I miss you too." Breena replied.

"Why did you have to go?" Jimmy asked.

"I didn't want to but Ray had done too much damage. I was in too much pain." Breena explained.

"Why did he have to hurt you?" Jimmy asked.

"To cover his own ass." Breena replied.

"I wish I could take him down but Gibbs already killed him." Jimmy replied.

"I'm glad you didn't try to take him down. You are not that kind of person Jimmy." Breena replied.

"I know but this is so wrong." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy you have to do something for me." Breena said.

"Of course anything." Jimmy replied.

"I need you to forgive Ray. What he did was horrible but I can't rest knowing that you are bitter and carrying a grudge." Breena explained.

"I will. I promise." Jimmy assured.

"Good and Jimmy I love you." Breena replied.

"I love you too." Jimmy replied and just like that he was alone in the room. A single tear falling down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Emily sat by Tony's side. She felt like her heart had been ripped in two. The family of the brain-dead man had moved him to a nursing home. Taking away the last hope of Tony surviving. Unless of course somebody else was declared brain-dead and their family was willing to let him or her go. Gibbs had been an absolute wreck after learning about Tony's lost chance of a transplant. The Marine had been on the verge of tears the whole time he spoke to her. She heard him breakdown as he walked down the hallway. She wanted to do the same thing but somebody had to be strong for Tony. Her mind drifted to Breena. She wondered how her friend was doing. She had asked Gibbs but he had been too distraught about Tony. The door opened. McGee entered, and sat down in the chair beside hers.<p>

"Mind if I spend a few minutes with him?" McGee asked.

"It's fine." Emily replied.

"Guess you heard about the lungs." McGee observed.

"Yep" Emily replied.

"It's terrible." McGee sighed.

"It is. How is Breena?" Emily asked.

"You didn't hear?" McGee questioned.

"No" Emily replied.

"She's gone." McGee replied.

"Gone where?" Emily asked praying that she was wrong.

"She died." McGee replied voice cracking.

"No!" Emily cried jumping up and running from the room tears pouring down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The darkness of the basement reflected Gibbs's mood. He knew that he needed to be with his son but he just couldn't right now. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault. If he had not burst into that man's room. Maybe his family would have considered organ donation instead of moving him. He raised the glass of bourbon to his lips and let the last drop land on his tongue. Sighing he reached for his bottle and tipped it towards the glass. A single drop landed in the glass and that was it. He thrust the glass and bottle across the room. A series of swears flowing from his mouth. The bottle and glass lay shattered on the floor. Gibbs pulled himself up and stumbled to where they had landed. He fell to his knees and bust into tears. Pounding his hands into the cement and glass until they were bloody. He cursed the Gods, Ray, and everybody and everything else that in his mind had caused him all this pain. Tony wasn't dead yet and he was feeling this way. He could not imagine how bad it would be if he lost his son.<p>

"Leroy!" A voice called.

"Wh...what?" Gibbs slurred.

"Do you have any idea how loud you are yelling?"Jack demand.

"N..No" Gibbs replied.

"Well I heard you outside. I know you are hurting but remember that there are kids in the house." Jack replied.

"S...Sorry" Gibbs slurred.

"You mind telling me what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Tony's lungs. Man brain-dead. Could've donated. Family moved to nursing home. Tony dying now. Can't lose him." Gibbs slurred.

"Oh Leroy I am so sorry." Jack replied.

"We lost Breena today too and Jimmy is devastated." Gibbs replied.

"That poor kid." Jack replied.

"They got less than two years and Ray took her away." Gibbs sobbed.

"That's rough." Jack sighed.

"How are the kids?" Gibbs asked.

"They are doing well considering." Jack replied.

"Good. Emily's mom was dropping her off just as I was leaving and we talked." Gibbs replied.

"How's she taking Tony's diagnosis?" Jack asked.

"Not well." Gibbs replied.

"WAAAAHHH!" Baby Jack cried from upstairs.

"Well I should go check on my namesake." Jack replied.

"Tony may not get to see his son grow-up! Baby Jack may not get to know his daddy!" Gibbs cried resuming pounding the broken glass into the concrete and sobbing.

"Leroy" Jack whispered.

"GET OUT!" Gibbs demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Gibbs is OOC in this chapter but his boy is in trouble. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	32. Good News On A Tragic Day

Breena Palmer's funeral was five days later. Jimmy had been an absolute wreck since she died. Ducky told Gibbs that he walked around the house talking to her like she was still alive. As worried as Gibbs was about the younger man. His mind was elsewhere. They still had not found a transplant for Tony and he was fading fast. With each passing day he grew weaker and weaker. It was getting harder and harder for Gibbs to go see him. Sitting by his son's bed in the black suit he was supposed to wear to Breena's funeral only made things worse. Emily Lewinson sat across from him in a sleeveless black dress. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been through hell, losing her home and best friend and nearly losing her daughter. Being shoved to the ground, held at gun-point and stabbed. Not knowing if her boyfriend would still be alive one minute to the next. Gibbs was amazed at how well she was handling everything.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't believe Breena is gone. She introduced us and now she is just gone." Emily sobbed.

"I am so sorry. She did seem like a great woman." Gibbs apologized.

"Is it true that Jimmy is still talking to Breena?" Emily asked.

"Yes but he is going to get help. They won't let him fall through the cracks." Gibbs replied.

"How did you and Breena meet?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena was a Freshman in high school and I had just graduated college. When her parents handled my dad's funeral. Her mom died like the day after my dad's funeral." Emily explained.

"That would bond you." Gibbs replied.

"What about you and Tony? How did he join NCIS? I mean before you he never stayed anywhere very long." Emily questioned.

"We met on the streets of Baltimore when he was a detective. He took me down and I knew right then that he was material for my team. He didn't want to leave but then he found out his partner was dirty and he came to me." Gibbs explained

"Well I am glad Tony found you. I can't lose Tony too." Emily replied.

"None of us can." Gibbs replied.

"Was he this sick when he had the plague?" Emily asked.

"He's sicker now than he was then but just like now he put up a huge fight." Gibbs replied.

"He's like the toughest person I've ever met." Emily replied.

"He is." Gibbs replied.

"Knock Knock" Dr. Pitt said from the doorway.

"Come on in Brad." Gibbs called.

"I have excellent news." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"We found a transplant for Tony. Motorcycle accident victim at Georgetown." Dr. Pitt replied.

That is great when will the surgery take place?" Gibbs asked.

"As soon as the lungs arrive." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Great" Gibbs replied.

"That is wonderful." Emily added.

"It is." Dr. Pitt finished.

* * *

><p>Not wanting to leave Tony during his transplant. Gibbs called Ducky and told him that he would not be able to attend Breena's funeral. Emily offered to stay and wait with him but he insisted that she go. He also insisted that nobody was to know about the transplant until after the funeral. That was time for Jimmy to say goodbye to his wife and Gibbs didn't want to get in the way. It took two and a half hours for the organs to be harvested and transported but once the lungs arrived Tony was rushed off to surgery. Gibbs instantly started to regret not having Emily stay with him. He knew that there was no way he could do this alone. There must be justice in the universe because his prayers were answered. Because the doors slid open and Jack walked into the room.<p>

"Dad? Where are the kids?" Gibbs asked.

"With their former neighbor Dan. Why didn't you tell me about Tony?" Jack asked.

"I knew that you had to stay with the kids and I didn't want to make you feel bad." Gibbs explained.

"I could have found them a sitter and I did." Jack assured.

"Does Emily know?" Gibbs questioned.

"Dan texted her." Jack assured.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"Do you know anything yet?" Jack asked.

"They just took him back ten minutes ago." Gibbs replied.

"Well hopefully everything will go well." Jack replied.

"The good news is that Dr. Pitt was able to go into the operating room with him and the transplant team here is amazing." Gibbs explained.

"I hope it takes." Jack replied.

"Me too Tony's going to hate having to take steroids but they will keep him from rejecting the organs. So I will see to it that he does." Gibbs replied.

"You always were persuasive." Jack laughed.

"I got that from you." Gibbs replied.

"No you got that from your mother." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Much to everyone's relief Tony came through the surgery with flying colors. It took four hours to transplant both lungs. By then the funeral had ended and Ducky had sent Abby, McGee, and Bishop to the hospital. He sent his best wishes but needed to stay back with Jimmy. McGee sat on the loveseat that had enough space beside it for Delilah's wheel chair. Emily, Abby, and Bishop sat in a row on the couch across from them. Emily and Abby clinging to each other. While Gibbs paced around the room. Jack had taken a seat next to McGee and was trying to distract the nervous young agent. At long last Dr. Pitt emerged with the good news. When he was allowed visitors. They were told to go in two at a time and keep it brief. Naturally his father Gibbs and girlfriend Emily were sent in first. It took seven of the ten minutes they were allowed but Tony finally opened his eyes.<p>

"Welcome back son." Gibbs said.

"Glad you are doing awake." Emily added.

"Emily? Boss? Carly OK?" Tony asked weakly.

"Carly is fine it is you we were worried about." Emily replied.

"Why?" Tony rasped.

"You burned your lungs in the fire and with the scaring from the plague. There was too much damage. You needed a transplant." Gibbs explained.

"Is Carly really OK?" Tony asked.

"Yes she is and you will be able to see her as soon as you get home." Emily assured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony finally got new lungs! I am probably going to skip ahead a few weeks or months to when Tony is home and recovering. I will update soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Down The Road

Tony leaned back on the couch. He was so glad to finally be out of the hospital. The doctors said that he was recovering great and that he should be able to resume normal activity very soon. Except for going in the field that is. NCIS had very strict rules when it came to transplants and they made no exceptions. Luckily for him Vance and Gibbs liked him. So he would be working with FLETC. He was actually looking forward to training a bunch of baby Probies to go into the field. Even though he wouldn't be the SFA anymore. He could still work with team Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby. Palmer his heart broke for that kid. What if his paranoia about Breena had gotten her killed. He smiled when Emily came in and set two lemonades down on the table.

"Oh Tony I am so glad you are out of the hospital." Emily told him.

"Me too I was going crazy the past couple weeks." Tony replied.

"You aren't having any problems with your new lungs right?" Emily asked.

"Well I left them alone for a couple of hours to do some shopping and what do you know they threw a rager with my other organs but kids will be kids I suppose." Tony replied.

"You!" Emily cried.

"How's Carly's arm?" Tony asked.

"Great. She gets the cast off next week." Emily replied.

"That's wonderful. Now how are you?" Tony asked.

"Great my ankle healed great and I have a scar on my arm but it's no big deal." Emily assured.

"Good" Tony replied.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Jack is three months old. I missed so much of his babyhood." Tony sighed.

"Tony you didn't know about him until he was several weeks old and once you had your surgery we brought him to the hospital everyday." Emily assured.

"I know but I feel bad. He deserves better." Tony replied.

"Tony, Dylan had some severe health crisis' right around the time Carly was born. As a result. I spent the first five months of her life in the PICU wondering if my son was going to live. I felt so guilty for Carly. I was missing her being a baby but Dylan needed me. He was so afraid and he always has been a mommy's boy. What I am saying is that I understand." Emily explained.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"No problem. I know you are exhausted today and just got home from the hospital three days ago but would you like to go to the park for a picnic with the kids and I tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Are you kidding? I would love that." Tony replied.

"How is Gibbs liking being back at NCIS?" Emily asked.

"He is thrilled. I feel bad I kept him out of the field so long." Tony sighed.

"Don't he did it because he loves you and he knew that you needed him." Emily replied.

"I know but he loves being an agent." Tony replied.

"He loves you even more." Emily assured.

"I am so lucky." Tony said.

"So am I. Hey when is Jimmy coming back to work?" Emily asked.

"I don't know he is pretty destroyed." Tony sighed.

"Poor kid. I just miss Breena so much." Emily sobbed.

"So do I. She was so wonderful and Jimmy loved her so much. I hate Ray Cruz." Tony replied.

"I know. I am so glad that Gibbs shot him dead." Emily replied.

"Me too." Tony replied pulling his girlfriend close.

* * *

><p>Jimmy looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read six o'clock pm once again he had slept all day. He had no motivation since Breena died. At least Ducky had been understanding and patient with him. He looked at the picture that sat on the table behind the clock. It was a picture of Breena on the beach the day before they got married. Their second anniversary was supposed to be in a few weeks. Now it would be a miserable day that reminded him of how much he missed her. Basically just another day. Now he was just like Gibbs and Vance. Well not exactly. He hadn't lost a child like Gibbs but he also didn't have children to carry on Breena's memory like Vance. It was just him. Just poor little Jimmy Palmer who was going to die alone now. The childless, widower, orphan autopsy gremlin. He worked with death and had failed his wife. He deserved to be alone. At least Breena had made Tony happy. How many single girls did he know that he could have set Tony up with but never took the time?<p>

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky called from the doorway.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I brought you something to eat and your kit." Ducky replied.

"Great" Jimmy moaned.

"Oh Mr. Palmer I know that you miss her." Ducky replied.

"It's like some horrible dream but it's not. It's real." Jimmy sobbed.

"I know Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

"I held her in my arms." Jimmy sobbed.

"I held you in my arms while you cried for her." Ducky sighed.

"I never got to hear her voice again. She was too far gone by the time they found her." Jimmy cried.

"Timothy said that her last words before she lost consciousness were. Tell Jimmy I love him. He had tears in his eyes as he told me." Ducky explained.

"He told me that. He cried when he told me too." Jimmy replied.

"The events of that night heavily effected him." Ducky sighed.

"Is it true he changed teams?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes he is now working with Agents Cortez and Jones." Ducky replied.

"Yes since Agent Myers died and Agent Roberts has opted to retire. His daughter is graduating in two years and he intends to be there and then travel with his wife." Ducky explained.

"Dee was a good woman I am sad that she is gone. She helped me a lot after Michelle died. I could use her now. She was like a sister." Jimmy admitted.

"She was a lovely woman I know that she and Breena are at peace." Ducky replied.

"I wish I could hold Breena one more time. Not while she died but the healthy happy Breena I fell in love with." Jimmy sobbed.

"So do I Mr. Palmer. So do I." Ducky whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony is healing nicely. New chapter should be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Sunday Afternoon

It was late Sunday afternoon and Emily had just woken up. From a nap and found that Gibbs and Tony had gone to the grocery store. Taking the kids with them. At first she tried to find something on TV but every channel either had sports or a bad movie. She thought about taking a walk but the ominous looking clouds kept her inside. After giving up and watching a few minutes of a terrible Lifetime movie. It was an old one that she remembered sitting up, eating ice cream with Breena and making fun of it. When she was staying with the Slater's while in DC for Breena's high school graduation. Wiping a stream of tears from her eyes. She thought of the person who missed Breena more than anybody other than her father. She grabbed her keys and sent a quick text to Tony. Before heading off to Dr. Mallard's house to talk with Jimmy. She pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, walked up the drive, and knocked on the door.

"Emily my dear is Anthony alright?" Ducky asked.

"He's fine I am actually here to see Jimmy." Emily replied.

"Really?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah saw this old movie that I watched with Breena when we were younger and I couldn't get my mind off of him. So I decided to come here and try to talk to him." Emily explained.

"Well if you are sure but I should warn you. He is not listening to anybody. I am extremely worried for him. If he doesn't come around soon. I will have no choice but to put him in the hospital." Ducky explained.

"I am not promising to fix him but I want to at least try and help him." Emily explained.

"Why of course my dear. The more people he see's care about him. The more likely he is to come around." Ducky explained.

"And the sooner." Emily added.

"Why yes! Very good! Though I suppose that you have been down this road." Ducky replied.

"I have and I still get that way about Caleb and it's been five years." Emily explained.

"Jethro still gets that way about Shannon and it's been twenty-three years since she and Kelly were killed." Ducky commented.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like to lose a child and a spouse. I am terrified of losing Dylan. Carly too but she is at least in good health." Emily explained.

"It would be hard to have a sick child." Ducky replied.

"It is but right now is about Jimmy." Emily replied.

"Well if you would like to talk with him come with me." Ducky replied.

"He still hasn't gotten out of bed?"Emily questioned.

"Not really." Ducky sighed.

"Are you sure he is up to visitors?" Emily asked.

"I need to start pushing him." Ducky replied.

"Alright" Emily replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy heard talking coming from the front of Ducky's brownstone. He pulled the blanket over his head and made himself as small as possible. He knew that the person was Emily and that she wanted to talk to him. He wasn't ready to face any of Breena's friends yet. It was hard enough dealing with her dad at the funeral. He heard footsteps and the voices getting closer. He begged and prayed for them to go away but they did not. The door opened and Ducky walked in followed by Emily. A choked sob escaped from his mouth. He felt Ducky gently squeeze his shoulder and whisper that everything would be alright. Slowly he pulled himself out from under the blanket and sat up. Emily walked over and took a seat beside him. Then Ducky walked out of the room leaving them alone.<p>

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I came by to see you." Emily replied.

"What about Tony and the kids?" Jimmy asked.

"They went to the store with Gibbs." Emily replied.

"So you came here to feel sorry for me?" Jimmy asked.

"No I came here to talk." Emily replied.

"About what? How much my life sucks?" Jimmy questioned.

"No I miss Breena too." Emily replied.

"Right you miss your friend but she was my wife!" Jimmy snapped.

"I know because I felt the same way after Caleb died." Emily explained.

"At least he died because he saved a kids life! Breena died at the hands of some maniac! It's not fair! I want her back!" Jimmy yelled.

"Actually losing him like that was near impossible. It was so complicated because I knew that this little boy needed a liver but I at the same time it didn't feel worth it to lose my husband." Emily explained.

"How did you cope?" Jimmy asked.

"The first time I saw Billy playing with the other kids and in perfect health. I don't know it made things better." Emily explained.

"How do you think I will get that way with Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know but I know that you will." Emily assured.

"If you say so." Jimmy sighed.

"I know that you will but until it does. I will be right there by your side." Emily assured.

"Promise?" Jimmy asked.

"Breena was my best friend and you were the love of her life. We have to stick together." Emily explained.

* * *

><p>Tony swallowed his anti-rejection pill. He hated taking those stupid things but the alternative was rejecting the lungs and dying. Even if he took the pills everyday his body could still reject his new lungs. That idea scared the hell out of him but he wouldn't admit it. At least he had survived the fire and gotten the transplant but the thing he cared most about. Was that he had saved Carly and she had escaped with no permanent injuries. He smiled at the news he had gotten that day. Director Vance was letting him come back on desk duty the next day. He never thought that he would be excited about desk duty but after all he had been through. Any normalcy was welcome. He heard the kitchen door open and close. Followed by Dylan opening the freezer, pulling out an Ice-Pop, and closing the door.<p>

"You taking your pills?" Dylan asked.

"Just finished." Tony replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister. I know that it ruined your whole life but I am glad that Carly is still here." Dylan replied.

"It didn't ruin my life and there is no need to thank me. I saved her because it was the right thing to do and my job." Tony explained.

"Well still thanks and I am sorry for being such a jerk before." Dylan replied.

"It's no problem my mom died when I was a kid and I've had several step-mom's most of whom would make Cinderella's look like Mother Theresa." Tony assured.

"I'm sorry." Dylan apologized.

"It's OK I have my own family now." Tony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Jimmy ever come around? New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	35. Return To Normal

Tony shifted nervously in the passenger seat of Gibbs's truck. Today was the first time he would be at Head Quarters since the fire and his first time working since his appendix burst. It's like that one night changed his whole life forever. Today Emily had gone to work and the kids had gone to school. At least while he was on desk duty he could bring Jack with him. When he was well enough to start training with FLETC he would have to find a sitter or daycare center. Which terrified him. He remembered when Agent Andrews's eighteen month old son was killed by his babysitter. Who was bent on revenge for Andrews arresting his brother. Paul was never the same after that him and his wife were already having problems and that was it. She left him for another man and he completely broke. Gibbs tried to help him but he was too far gone. He disappeared off the face of the Earth one day and nobody wanted to find out what happened to him. Not like there was anybody asking for answers.

"You OK DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"You feeling bad? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Not ready to start back? I'm sure Leon would understand." Gibbs questioned.

"I'm ready to start back. I mean I can bring Jack with me. It's when I start with FLETC and can't bring him with me." Tony explained.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"I mean I know the odds of what happened to Trey Andrews happening to Jack is slim but I don't want to take the risk." Tony admitted.

"That's understandable. My dad is thinking of selling his share of the store to Matt the young man who works there on mornings and weekends. He says he can't really manage living alone anymore. I can bring him down and he can tend to his namesake while we're at work." Gibbs offered.

"Think he can handle it?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah he may not be as fast as he once was and his eyesight pretty bad but I can tell you I wouldn't want him shooting at me. Especially if I was putting a child's life in danger." Gibbs explained.

"It's not that it's just well baby's are pretty high maintenance." Tony replied.

"He took care of me and I was at least ten times more difficult than Jack." Gibbs explained.

"That's not hard to believe." Tony smirked.

"Watch it!" Gibbs warned slapping Tony on the back of the head.

"Hey that's the first time you head slapped me since before the fire." Tony commented.

"You were in a drug induced coma while you waited for your lungs. So you don't know this but I head

slapped you and demanded that you not die at least five times a day until the transplant." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah Dr. Pitt told me that you did that when I had the plague." Tony replied

"Well it worked didn't it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes it did. Thanks for never giving up on me." Tony replied.

"You don't give up on family." Gibbs explained.

* * *

><p>Abby, McGee, Bishop, Ducky, and Director Vance all waited in the bullpen. They had planned a surprise welcome back party for Tony and Gibbs. Abby had got a huge cake while McGee had provided the punch and coffee and Bishop and Ducky had prepared the food half of the refreshments. Vance had even brought a bottle of his personal scotch and was allowing everybody to take a shot. The elevator door opened and Gibbs walked in first followed by Tony who was pushing baby Jack in his stroller.<p>

"WELCOME BACK!" The group cried in unison.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a party for Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it's for both of you." Abby commented.

"You shouldn't have." Tony replied.

"Anthony a few weeks ago we were sure we were going to lose you and Jethro so selflessly took time off and never left your side. You both deserve something special." Ducky explained.

"Plus well I figure this is a good way to make up for being such a jerk."McGee admitted.

"Probie! I forgive you!" Tony cried.

"OK well let's party!" Abby cried.

"I hate to be the mean boss but remember that you have to get back to work after this. Unless you don't feel up to it Agent DiNozzo" Vance said.

"No Vance it's fine I am fine." Tony assured.

"Well if you feel bad remember there is a couch in my office." Vance replied.

"I hate to be disrespectful to the dead but I do not want to sleep on that couch after what I saw Jackie and you doing on it at the last Christmas party she attended.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled slapping Tony hard on the back of the head.

"Well the good news is I wasn't as drunk as I thought that night." Vance sighed.

"Sorry uh changing the subject. Where's Palmer?" Tony asked.

"He did not feel up to coming. I left him in the care of Timothy's grandmother." Ducky explained.

"Is he doing any better?" Tony asked.

"Not really I'm afraid." Ducky sighed.

"Poor kid" Gibbs sighed.

* * *

><p>Tony completed a successful first day back at work. He had to stop and close his eyes more times than he liked but Dr. Pitt had told him that he would be weak for a while. It also helped to remember that he really should be dead right now. After work he sat on the couch holding baby Jack in his arms. Gibbs was down in the basement and Emily and the kids were at Carly's softball game. So it was basically just him and Jack. He watched as his son rested his head on his chest. The baby had his little hand shoved in his mouth and was drooling on to his shirt. He would never forget how grateful he was to be able to be in his son's life. Too many events had nearly pulled that right away from him. Finally he decided that it was time to put Jack to bed. He stood and carried his boy up the stairs and into his nursery. After making sure that Jack was comfortable. He headed for the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Suddenly he heard the sound of breaking glass followed by Jack screaming. He tossed his boxers back on and ran down the hall. Gibbs was already upstairs with his gun. The window in Jack's room was smashed and a large rock lay on the floor with a note taped to it. Gibbs bent down and read the note. While Tony checked on his son. There were little shards of glass sticking out of his skin.<p>

"Boss he's full of glass and bleeding." Tony said.

"Let's get him to the ER but you might want to read this first." Gibbs replied his face was drained of all color.

"What?" Tony asked trading Jack for the note.

"Trouble" Gibbs whispered.

"NO!" Tony shouted reading the note.

"_Ray may be gone. Big mistake cause I am here now and I am mad. Ziva lied to me about not wanting kids. So that bastard is conceived in at least two sins. The only way to right this. Is for him to die. Be warned." Adam_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will this ordeal ever end? How will Gibbs protect his son and grandson? New chapter soon. Pl****ease review and thanks for reading.**


	36. New Threat

Gibbs immediately sprang into agent mode. Allowing Tony to be completely focused on his son. He did not understand why this was happening. Hadn't he suffered enough the past few months? All he could really do was hope and pray that Adam didn't cause near as much damage as Ray had. He did not want to see his son suffer and he knew that his body could not take much more. He wrapped Jack loosely in a blanket and started out the door. Leaving Gibbs alone to investigate the scene. He burst through the door of DC Memorial Hospital. Holding his son close to his chest.

"HELP! YOU HAVE TO HELP!" Tony cried.

"Sir what's wrong?" The receptionist asked.

"The window in his room was broken. He's got glass in him and he's bleeding!" Tony cried.

"I'll get someone." The receptionist replied.

"Please hurry." Tony begged.

* * *

><p>Gibbs found himself failing to control his anger. As he investigated the scene in Jack's room. He would have to replace several piece of drywall in the room as a result. That however could wait until Tony and Jack were safe once again. Which he hoped would be soon. If he crossed paths with Adam there would be hell to pay. He had wanted to beat Ray senseless for what he did but by the time he got to him. Emily needed him to act quickly. He had just bagged the last piece of evidence and was getting ready to head to HQ and turn it over to another team. He would be protecting his son and grandson from that lunatic. He heard that his home wasn't safe and that killed. Where would he take his boy? He heard his phone ring he tried to ignore it but it kept ringing. Knowing that it was urgent. He finally gave in and answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Gibbs? I have been trying to call Tony but his phone is off"

"Emily what's wrong?"

"Dylan and I were at Carly's softball game and we noticed this man just watching from the parking lot. We didn't think much of it. A lot of parents have been through divorces and can't be in the same area but then Dylan went to the bathroom. He is a big boy and it was only four feet away. So I let him go alone. Suddenly we hear these screams and the man is trying to abduct him."

"Dylan was kidnapped?!"

"No the coach and a couple of dads fought him off but Dylan is freaked out."

"Good"

"Gibbs the man was the same guy who attacked me at the hospital."

"Adam"

"Gibbs please get Tony and either drive or send him to the police station."

"Emily, Tony is at the hospital with Jack."

"What?"

"Adam threw a rock through the window. Jack has glass in his skin."

"OK"

"Don't worry I am picking you up."

"Thank you, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

><p>Tony watched his son sleep in the tiny hospital crib. He should be safe in the bed that Gibbs had built not here. At least he was going to OK. The glass had been removed from his skin and the wounds had been cleaned and stitched. Luckily he had managed to avoid needing a blood transfusion. They just needed to keep him overnight to be safe. The door opened and Gibbs walked in looking nervous.<p>

"Uh sir only family is allowed overnight." The mother of Jack's roommate commented.

"I'm family!" Gibbs growled.

"What's going on dad?" Tony asked.

"I need to speak with you privately son. Would you mind stepping out?" Gibbs replied.

"Oh no it is fine dad." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Since the hospital kind of frowned on using the elevator for private meetings. Gibbs found a janitor's closet down the hall to have his little pow wow with Tony.<p>

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked.

"First off how is Jack?" Gibbs questioned.

"He's going to be fine they just want to keep him overnight. Now what's going on?" Tony explained.

"I had to send Emily and the kids to a safe house." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Adam was stalking them and my house isn't safe. Agents Wilson and Rhodes are staying with them and have been told that they will be the ones needing protection detail if they let anything happen." Gibbs explained.

"I guess Jack and I will be joining them in the morning." Tony sighed.

"No you are not." Gibbs replied.

"Boss my son was threatened and your house is not safe for us." Tony argued.

"That's why in the morning I am taking you, Emily and the kids to Stillwater." Gibbs replied.

"You sure we will be safe?" Tony asked.

"I will be staying with you guys and we will all be Gibbs's. My dad has an estranged brother with a son about your age. You will be my cousin Tony Gibbs and Emily will be your wife. All three kids are yours and you are all Gibbs's." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"My dad knows everything and is preparing rooms for us." Gibbs explained.

"Aw Jack didn't have to do that." Tony commented.

"He loves you guys. Don't worry the others are safe too." Gibbs replied.

"Others?" Tony asked.

"Your teammates after what happened to Breena. I know that Adam isn't afraid to go after everybody close to you and Jack's families. So I made sure they are safe." Gibbs explained.

"Where is everybody? If you can tell me that is." Tony questioned.

"McGee took Delilah to a cabin that Penelope inherited last year. The previous owner had a stroke so it is completely handicap friendly. Abby went with them to help if Delilah needs to be lifted or anything like that. Bishop and her husband can take care of themselves. Vance set the kids to a friend's house. They have several foster kids and can easily blend Jared and Kayla in and Leon can take care of himself. Ducky is going to his doomsday prepper friend's cabin. He is just having trouble getting Jimmy to come. He is really depressed and said that he just wants to die anyway." Gibbs explained.

"I don't mean to sound ignorant but the woods aren't exactly wheelchair friendly off trail what if Adam finds McGee and they have to run off trail?" Tony asked.

"I worried about that too. Delilah's pretty small and Abby is tall and strong. She can carry her in a fireman's carry if it comes down it. Everybody will be fine." Gibbs assured.

"Good I feel bad enough about Breena." Tony sighed.

"It wasn't your fault." Gibbs assured.

"He was after me." Tony sighed.

"Tony stop beating yourself up, get back to your son, and get some rest. We have a long drive ahead of us in the morning." Gibbs warned.

"Yes Boss!" Tony replied.

"That's my loyal St. Bernard. Good boy." Gibbs replied stroking Tony's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Tony and his family be safe in Stillwater? New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **

**A/N 2: Please vote in the poll for Innocence.**


	37. Finding Safety

Tony waited outside the hospital with baby Jack. Gibbs was pulling the car around so they could head to Stillwater. Gibbs had already gotten permission to take off and stay in Stillwater as long as Tony, Emily, and the kids were there. Gibbs had rented a moving trailer to carry the few possessions they were taking with them. They were bringing Emily's van since it was the only vehicle that could transport all six adults and children. When Gibbs arrived with the van. Emily got out and helped him fasten baby Jack into the middle seat of the second row of seats. Before climbing into the passenger seat beside Gibbs. Emily, Jack, and Claire were in the second row while Dylan was in the way back.

"You take your pills last night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I did." Tony assured.

"Did you pack them?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes dad." Tony sighed.

"Tony I have risked my life saving your ass way too many times for you to die of organ rejection." Gibbs warned.

"I know dad and thanks for staying with us in Stillwater." Tony replied.

"You aren't quite back on your game yet and I can't leave a man without backup." Gibbs explained.

"Just remember I'm not worth dying for." Tony replied.

"Yes you are! I could never live with myself if anything happened to you. Even more so baby Jack and Emily's family." Gibbs explained.

"Emily and the kids are worth a human life. I am not." Tony replied.

"Listen to me DiNozzo. You would have never been on my team if I didn't feel that you were worth me risking my life for." Gibbs explained.

"You're a hell of a man Boss." Tony replied.

"My dad is too and he already has his shotgun ready." Gibbs replied.

"That sounds like Jack." Tony replied.

"That's another thing my dad doesn't risk his life for just anybody and I don't put my dad at risk for just anybody." Gibbs explained.

"What about LJ is he cool with this?" Tony asked.

"He's got his shotgun too." Gibbs replied

"Well alright." Tony replied.

"Tony I don't think you can count the people willing to risk their lives for you." Gibbs replied.

"That's a little unbelievable." Tony scoffed.

"Tony how many times have you risked your life for complete strangers?" Gibbs questioned.

"A lot I guess." Tony replied.

"Countless and I make sure that people know it and because of that they want to protect you." Gibbs explained.

"I just hope that nobody dies for me." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival in Stillwater Gibbs sent Tony, Emily, and the kids upstairs to get set up in their rooms. While Jack and him talked downstairs in the store. Jack was ringing up a customer. Gibbs recognized him as Max Davidson that he had went to high school with.<p>

"Max what are you doing here? I thought you moved to Indiana after high school?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm back to take care of my dad. Cancer and diabetes he's been in a wheelchair for about two years now. I thought you were in DC working some fancy fed job?" Max asked.

"I am but well my cousin Tony just had a lung transplant and he needs to recover. So I brought him and his family up here." Tony explained.

"Tony! That's Willard's boy's name!" Max cried.

"Yeah well after Will and Melissa died I took Tony in and finished raising him. He was about thirteen at the time." Gibbs explained.

"That was very sweet of you. I hope that he recovers well." Max replied.

"He is recovered pretty well so far but I thought he would do better in a small town away from all the hustle and bustle." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well you want to go get a coffee and Maratha's diner or is it still too hard for you to go in that place? They still have a picture of your mom hanging there." Max questioned.

"No it's cool I have to get settled in tonight. Tomorrow sometime?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure I'm good at both sixes." Max replied.

"Sounds good I'll call you tonight and give you a definite time." Gibbs replied.

"Leroy how about you help Max here carry these groceries to Widow Hansen's place?" Jack asked.

"How is she doing?" Gibbs asked.

"She broke her other hip last month and isn't recovering that well. I don't think she's going to be with us that much longer." Jack replied solemnly.

"That's too bad. I need to get set up upstairs but I can take a few more minutes." Tony replied.

"Come on Leroy we can start catching up." Max replied.

* * *

><p>Emily fell back on to the queen sized bed in the room she was sharing with Tony. She hated to be missing the last few weeks of work but two more paychecks weren't worth putting her family at risk. It infuriated her that her family had to go through this. Especially Tony hadn't that man endured enough in his life? What about him drew such bad luck?<p>

"You unpacked?" Tony asked entering the room.

"Yeah" Emily replied.

"You sure it's OK if baby Jack sleeps in here? It's the only way both the older kids can have their own rooms. The Gibbs men are already sharing the living room Big Jack is on the couch and Gibbs is on a cot." Tony explained.

"No it's fine I just feel bad about taking Big Jack's room. He shouldn't be sleeping on the couch with his back and leg problems. Same goes for Gibbs on the cot." Emily replied.

"They assured me that they are fine." Tony replied.

"Where is Gibbs?' Emily asked.

"He is helping an old friend take groceries to an old widow." Tony explained.

"That's nice of him." Emily replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked at his watch as he made his way back from Widow Hansen's place. If he hurried he would beat his dad and or Emily to the kitchen to make dinner. It actually felt good to be back in Stillwater. He had thought that it would be great to finally be back at NCIS but it was just weird. It was weird to look at Tony's desk and know he wasn't an agent anymore. It was weird to not find Jimmy in autopsy with Ducky. It was weird to know see Agent Roberts's bullpen empty. The town police car slid to a stop in front of him. Ed opened the door and climbed out.<p>

"Good evening Ed." Gibbs greeted.

"What are you doing in town Leroy?" Ed demanded.

"I brought my cousin Tony here to recover from surgery." Gibbs explained.

"Really Leroy? Your cousin Tony? I know that Willard's boy was Derrick. We were best friends in kindergarten before your old man ran him out-of-town. I know that Tony is that snotty overgrown bully on your team. I hope somebody shot that bastard." Ed replied.

"Look Ed I am just trying to protect Tony. He just had a lung transplant and somebody is out to kill him." Gibbs explained.

"you caused enough trouble on your last mission here. If you know what's good for you. You will pack your bags and be out of here by sunrise." Ed warned.

"Ed my son is in danger." Gibbs replied.

"My whole town is at risk with you here you freak!" Ed shouted.

"All I care about is my son and his family!' Gibbs barked.

"Your boy and those actors you hired better watch their backs!" Ed hissed before jumping back into his car and speeding away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Tony and his family be safe or will Ed cause more trouble? New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	38. Blending In

Emily stood behind the counter in Jack's store. She was relieved that the old man had hired the three adults to work in the store. His son was taking care of some much-needed maintenance in the store, Tony was helping him manage the place and anything else he felt up to. While she worked the counter and stalked the shelves. Jack admitted that in the year and a half since LJ and him had reconciled. LJ was the one running the store for the most part. While he mainly sat on the porch and made sure the store kept up its charm but a semi emergency operation on his back had LJ out of commission for a least a month. Jack had said that while he was unhappy about the threat to Tony and his son. The crew had showed up just in time. That morning Emily had enrolled Dylan and Carly in Stillwater Elementary School. Under the last name Gibbs. Tony was worried about them falling behind academically and Gibbs felt the family would be safer from threat. If they blended into the town as much as possible. So the kids attended the school and the adults worked in the store. She and Tony had even brought baby Jack down to the store to get him familiar with the residents.

"How is your friend doing?" Emily asked.

"According to him drugged." Jack replied.

"That's expected but is he recovering well?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Jack replied.

"Good where is he?" Emily asked.

"They are moving him to a nursing home for rehab next week. He had the surgery in Philadelphia and is staying in a home there. Both places are excellent." Jack explained.

"If you want I can drive you out to visit him sometime?" Emily offered.

"I would like that." Jack replied.

"Well I hate when somebody is in the hospital that long and has no visitors." Emily replied.

"Oh he has visitors a few people in town have driven out there and he has a nephew who lives around there. In fact once he is released from rehab he is going to stay with his family. Until he can stay on his own again." Jack explained.

"Good" Emily replied.

"How is Tony doing? Really? He says he's fine but Leroy is acting like he's going to die." Jack asked.

"He is doing pretty well. Leroy just worries about him a lot. I was sure that he would die if we lost Tony." Emily explained.

"Good I was really worried. I don't think I could handle it if that kid died either. I have always liked him. He's like Leroy used to be before everything happened to him." Jack replied.

"I was hard watching him be so sick. Especially knowing how he got that way." Emily replied.

"Saving your daughter. How is she doing?" Jack asked.

"She is doing well her arm healed great. I would be worried if Tony had died." Emily explained.

"Excellent" Jack replied.

"I hope that Jimmy will be OK." Emily sighed.

"Is Jimmy the kid who lost his wife?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Breena was my best friend. Jimmy and her were actually the ones who introduced me and Tony. Jimmy really isn't doing well with all this. We have all tried to talk to him but nothing helps. He just stays in bed all the time. He refused to go with Ducky to safety after Adam threatened Tony. He said that he doesn't care. He just wants die." Emily explained.

"I am so sorry. I was pretty bad after Ann died but I came around eventually. I hope that Jimmy can do the same." Jack replied.

"When my husband died I fell apart. If I didn't have my kids I think I would have been just like Jimmy is now." Emily replied.

"Leroy kept me together." Jack replied.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"Two forty-five" Jack replied.

"School lets out in five minutes. I have to go." Emily replied.

"We're pretty slow how about I close the store for a few minutes and we walk baby Jack down there together." Jack offered.

"Oh no I don't want you to lose any business because of me." Emily replied.

"Then I will call Leroy in and he can run the store for a bit." Jack replied.

"Great! I will get Tony and see if he wants to work with us." Emily replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Emily smiled at Tony as he pushed Baby Jack's stroller down the street. Part of blending into the town was dressing like people in Stillwater. Emily didn't have to change her style but she did purchase a Stillwater High t-shirt the night before. To help get the school's roof replaced over the summer. Gibbs was the same but Tony had to switch his Armani clothes for more casual attire. He had put up a fight until she informed him that she thought overalls were sexy. He then bought every pair the store had in his size. Tony leaned over and kissed her on the lips.<p>

"I love you." Tony whispered.

"I love you too." Emily replied.

"It is actually kind of nice being here with the kids." Tony replied.

"Yes it was very nice of you to come and help your uncle out. Especially since he and your dad haven't spoken since before you were born." Emily commented.

"Well when I got the call from cousin Leroy saying that he was taking time away from his job to help. I knew that I should as well. I am glad that you and the kids were OK with us uprooting so close to the end of the school year." Tony explained.

"I would do anything for you. Plus a change of scenery seemed appropriate after we adopted baby Jack." Emily replied.

"It is good to have you kids here and having the little kids is amazing. I haven't had a little kid around the house since Leroy." Jack commented.

"Well the kids seem to really love their Great Uncle Jack." Tony replied.

"You know we named this little guy after you." Emily said.

"You did?" Jack asked.

"Yes we did." Tony replied.

"I am honored. He is such a cute little guy and the older kids are such wonderful little angels. You two did an excellent job raising him." Jack replied.

"Thank you so much Uncle Jack but it was all Emily here." Tony replied.

"Oh stop it! You are like father of the year!" Emily cried.

"Because I have the best wife ever to help me." Tony replied kissing Emily on the lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The "Gibbs" family is blending in to Stillwater pretty well but is it well enough to stay safe? New chapter soon please review and thanks for reading**.


	39. The Question

Tony and Emily were sitting together holding hands outside of Jack's store. Inside Gibbs was helping his dad sweep up. Baby Jack was sound asleep in his baby carrier beside them. Upstairs Dylan and Carly were watching TV together in the living room. They had now been in Stillwater for a week and so far had been safe. Everybody was holding their breath that Adam would be killed or locked up before he could find them. Tony looked into the store he saw Gibbs place the broom against the counter and walked towards the back with his dad. A moment later the lights flicked off and he knew that the store was empty. He discreetly tapped his pocket and faked a shiver.

"Tony are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Actually I am a little chilled. Can we head inside?" Tony asked.

"Well you don't need to be cold and neither does Jack. Let's head inside." Emily replied.

"I think I left my phone behind the counter. Can we head up through the store?" Tony asked.

"Do you have a key?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Alright" Emily replied.

* * *

><p>Tony watched as Emily pushed baby Jack towards the store. He stood on the porch and looked up and down the street. It was yet another reminder of how different Stillwater was from DC. It was only nine o'clock but all the stores were closed and dark and almost everybody was at home inside. He would never admit it but part of him liked this life. Though admittedly his favorite part of Stillwater was all the stories of young Gibbs he heard. Even the ones that made him cry were amazing. He wondered if any of the people from his hometown even remembered him. Taking a deep breath he turned and unlocked the front door of the store and walked inside followed by Emily and baby Jack. Once inside he pretended like he was looking for his phone behind the counter. He bent down and sent a quick text to Gibbs. Hoping that he was not making a mistake and that he would get good news. Once he had received a text reading "Wink happy face" from Gibbs. He stood up held up his phone feigning relief and walked back into the main part of the store.<p>

"Got it!" Tony cried victoriously.

"I'm glad you found it but I am surprised that Gibbs or Jack didn't find it." Emily said.

"Jack hasn't been back there since lunch and Gibbs is such Luddite he is afraid to even touch a smart-phone." Tony explained.

"You better hope he didn't hear that." Emily replied.

"I'm not scared of him." Tony replied.

"Are you warming up or should I get you your jacket?" Emily asked.

"Actually I wasn't cold out there." Tony replied.

"Are you sick do you need me to get the doctor?" Emily asked.

"No I am fine. It's just well there are things I need to say to you that would blow our cover if I said them out there." Tony explained.

"Tony you're scaring me." Emily replied.

"I love living here as a family a real family but it isn't real. Except it isn't real and I am tired of pretending. I want to be a really real family." Tony explained.

"Tony are you sure you are OK?" Emily asked.

"I am just fine." Tony assured bending down on one knee.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Emily questioned.

"Emily Pamela Lewison will you marry me?" Tony asked.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Emily cried throwing herself into Tony's arms.

"Thank you so much." Tony replied.

"Oh I am so happy!" Emily cried.

"Me too now let's go tell everybody." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Jack, Dylan and Carly stood in the back of the store and waited. All four wished that they could see the engagement happen but Tony had insisted that it just be him and Emily in the room. Despite his love of being in the spotlight and making a big scene. Tony disliked public engagements. He didn't condone them but it wasn't how he wanted to get engaged. Baby Jack was with them but he most likely had no idea what was going on. If he was even awake. They heard footsteps approach and all leaned forward in anticipation. The door opened and Tony walked in followed by Emily and baby Jack. Tony turned on the light and revealed the waiting family members.<p>

"Oh hi what are you guys doing here?" Emily asked.

"What did she say?" Gibbs asked.

"She said yes!" Tony cried.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"I did! I can't wait to be Mrs. Tony DiNozzo!" Emily cried.

"Tony's going to be our new daddy?!" Carly asked.

"Congratulations mom and Tony." Dylan said.

"I am so proud of you kids." Jack replied.

"Good job son. You will be an amazing family." Gibbs added.

"Thank you all so much." Tony replied.

"Yes you are all amazing." Emily added.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Jack asked Emily and baby Jack to take a bag of groceries to the Millard family. Their nine-year old son had suffered a severe asthma attack in the store that morning. He was going to be OK but he would be in the hospital for at least two days and Mrs. Millard was unable to purchase her groceries. Her husband was at home with the other two children and they were completely out of food. So Jack had bagged up what she had left behind along with a few extras and sent them off with Emily on the way to pick up Dylan and Carly. After Emily delivered the groceries to a relieved Mr. Millard. She headed towards Stillwater Elementary. She heard the Stillwater Sheriff's car speeding down the street with its siren blaring. Her heart dropped. Something horrible must have happened in town. The car came to a crashing halt right in front of her and baby Jack. Instantly she was in tears. Was it Jack? Gibbs? Tony? Was it one of her babies?<p>

"Emily Lewison?" Ed asked.

"Yes sir" Emily replied.

"You are under arrest." Ed replied.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Shut-up! You know what you did!" Ed barked.

"I didn't do anything." Emily replied.

"Oh yeah what are those cuts on the baby?" Ed asked.

"The window of his nursery broke just before we moved." Emily explained.

"Yeah sure. Just come with me." Ed demanded.

* * *

><p>Tony was growing concerned. Emily was not answering her phone and the principal of Stillwater Elementary had come by the store with Carly and Dylan. Saying that all the non-daycare kids had gone home except for them.<p>

"Tony your phone is ringing! It's sheriff Gentry!" Jack called.

"Answer!" Tony called back instantly feeling sick.

"Of course!" Jack replied.

"Hello?"

"Tony it's me Emily."

"Emily where are you?"

"The town jail?"

"What? Why?"

"He said I abused baby Jack!"

"I will be right there."

"What?! Who are you?! NO DON'T TAKE MY BABY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is Ed up to and who did he give baby Jack to? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Accused

Emily watched helplessly from the Stillwater jail cell. As Ed handed baby Jack off to Adam. Why was this happening? She could see where Jack's wounds looked bad but this was obviously a set up. She should have run or screamed for help. Now she would have to explain to her fiancée that his son had been handed off to the enemy. They were supposed to be safe in Stillwater and they would have been. If she hadn't screwed up. If Adam was successful in killing baby Jack it would be her fault. She fell back on to the bench in the cell and started to cry. She wondered if Tony would even come and try to help her or if he was too angry. For letting his baby be taken away from her.

"Emily?" Tony asked softly.

"T...Tony?" Emily questioned.

"Of course!" Tony replied.

"You came for me?" Emily asked.

"Of course I did." Tony replied.

"But I got baby Jack kidnapped." Emily sobbed.

"That wasn't you but time is a factor here. So who has him?" Tony asked.

"Adam, Ed gave him to Adam." Emily replied.

"That's what I was afraid of. Any idea where he went?" Tony asked.

"He went out the back. I don't know after that." Emily replied.

"OK I will call Gibbs and we will get him." Tony assured.

"Oh I am sorry Tony. I was just heading down to the general store. You are under arrest too. You are such a bully of course you would hurt your son." Ed said.

"I would never hurt a child!" Tony cried trying to run/

"Right just like you would never lie about who you are. Now get in there. You sick and twisted little bastard." Ed barked grabbing Tony and dragging him into the jail cell.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Emily barked.

"Oh but I can." Ed smirked.

"Yes I did lie about who I am but that was just to protect my son." Tony argued.

"Yeah right abuser!" Ed barked.

"Ed you didn't read me my rights. This arrest is actually illegal and you have to release us otherwise we are well within our rights to take legal action against you." Tony warned.

"You didn't read me my rights either!" Emily yelled.

"I think that when the courts see what you did to your baby. They will let what I did pass. You shouldn't be talking because I can and will use it against you." Ed replied.

"YOU DIDN"T READ US OUR RIGHTS! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tony shouted.

"He needs to take anti rejection pills every day! If he doesn't get his dose today and anything happens to him! You will regret ever being born!" Emily yelled pointing to Tony.

* * *

><p>Tony paced around the cell. This couldn't really be happening. This had to be a horrible nightmare. Any minute now he would wake-up visibly shaken and Emily would hold him close and reassure him. Then when Gibbs found out either when he came to see what the screaming was about or when Emily brought it up the next morning. He would act like Tony was just a little kid and he was his dad. He may be forty years old but it was comforting to have a dad there to comfort him. As hard as he tried he could not wake himself up. When he felt a searing pain in his arm from pinching himself. He knew that this was real. Gibbs would not come to comfort him. He would be more likely to be ashamed of him and regret ever hiring him to be his agent. When did he get so weak? He deserved to be dead. Instead of Breena and probably poor baby Jack as well.<p>

"Tony are you alright?" Emily asked.

"I am such a weak loser!" Tony cried.

"No you are not Tony DiNozzo." Emily argued.

"I couldn't even fight Ed. Now my son has been kidnapped and may be being killed right now." Tony replied.

"Tony you are still recovering. You remember what the doctor said about it being a while before you are back to one hundred percent." Emily explained.

"Gibbs could literally be coming out of the anesthesia from a lung transplant and still kick Ed's ass, find Adam, kick his ass, and rescue baby Jack!" Tony argued.

"Tony you are exaggerating and you know it!'" Emily replied

"I am a failure a miserable failure!" Tony cried.

"Tony please don't say that about yourself. Besides I'm the one who let myself get unfairly and illegally arrested. I know that they have to read you your rights and I knew that if I yelled. Somebody could have come out and helped me." Emily explained.

"No Emily I am the man. I should be able to protect you." Tony replied.

"Yes but you are sick and I should be able to look out for you." Emily replied.

"I am not sick I am just weak." Tony argued.

"Please Tony not only were you released from the hospital a full week earlier than most people are when post lung transplant but you also went back to work three days after that." Emily explained.

"But I can't fight yet." Tony replied.

"Tony please stop stressing." Emily begged.

"I screwed up so bad! I am a killer!" Tony cried before falling on to the bench sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Back at the store. Gibbs knew that something was wrong. Surely Tony would be back with Emily and baby Jack by now. He knew that Ed was planning to cause trouble but this was completely ridiculous and unjust.<p>

"Are you alright Leroy?" Jack asked.

"No dad I am not. I think that Ed did something to Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I am calling the state troopers!" Jack yelled.

"No I will do it. I want to make sure that an Amber Alert is issued for baby Jack and that they have vivid and accurate descriptions of Ed and Adam. I am not letting those freaks get away with this." Gibbs replied.

"Well if you insist." Jack replied.

"Where are Carly and Dylan?" Gibbs asked.

"Locked in the basement Dylan has his inhaler and there is plenty of food and water to get them through the night. I also put two sleeping bags down there with them. They are safe." Jack explained.

"Perfect" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs leaned heavily against the wall of his dad's garage. After calling the state troopers he had grabbed his sniper rifle of the shelf. Now it was time to play the waiting game. He couldn't be sure if Adam would come to the store and cause trouble but Ed was a different story. He heard screams and a crash coming from the store. He gripped his gun, kicked the door in and charged into the store. Where he immediately came face to face with Adam holding baby Jack with an evil grin on his face. Gibbs caulked his gun and started to squeeze the trigger. Adam reached over and slapped the rifle out of his hands.<p>

"Not so tough now are you Agent Gibbs?" Adam taunted.

"Don't test me." Gibbs hissed.

"You don't have a gun but I do." Adam smirked.

Before Gibbs could react a gunshot rang out. The next sound baby Jack screaming out of fear and the click of big Jack's cane as he made his way to his only son's side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: **Did I just kill Gibbs or did Papa Gibbs have a trick up his sleeve? New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	41. Unjust

Emily pulled Tony close to her as he sobbed. As horrible as all this was for her. It must be unimaginable for him. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to watch Carly or Dylan get kidnapped from her jail cell. Tony hadn't been there when Ed handed Jack off to Adam but he was there when Adam ran off with baby Jack and Tony was there to be tormented. Ed pulled his keys from his belt and unlocked the cell. For a brief moment Emily was hopeful that they would be released. Instead Ed came inside and grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt. He slammed the younger man hard against the wall and started kicking and punching Tony.

"Stop! Your hurting him!" Emily cried.

"Shut-up bitch! This doesn't involve you!" Ed shouted shoving her to the ground.

"Oh real mature push a woman." Tony replied.

"Listen punk I am sick of your crap!" Ed shouted grabbing Tony by the neck and squeezing before throwing him to the ground and running out of the building.

* * *

><p>Gibbs lunged forward and grabbed baby Jack into his arms. Just as Adam crumbled to the ground. He noticed the gunshot wound to the back of Adam's head. The next thing he saw was his dad approaching him holding his rifle in his hands. Jack carefully set his gun on the ground and pulled his son into a tight hug.<p>

"Are you OK Leroy?" Jack asked.

"I've been held at gun-point before just never with the gunman holding my grandson but I will be OK. Thanks to you." Gibbs explained.

"It's no problem now come on you should sit down." Jack replied.

"No I need to go get my boy out of jail." Gibbs replied.

"I will stay here and deal with Ed. He's tied up in the store and the state troopers are on the way. I don't know what he did to your boy Tony and his girlfriend Emily but his hands were bruised and scuffed up but other than that he was fine" Jack explained.

"Alright dad. I just hope Ed didn't do too much damage to Tony and Emily." Gibbs replied.

"Where do you think you get it from? Now go and save you boy. I will let the kids out once Ed is gone and Adam's body is out of here." Jack replied.

"On it!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

><p>Emily looked with concern he hadn't moved since Ed dropped him to the ground. He had a couple of hours left before he would need his anti-rejection pills and he could probably go a couple of hours past that but something was definitely wrong with him. Probably a result of Ed's attack. She reached over and pressed her fingers to his neck. His pulse seemed weak and his skin was cold and clammy. She heard the front door open and somebody entered. She was instantly filled with dread. Thinking that it was Ed coming back to do more harm. Much to her relief this time if really was help in the form of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She could tell by the look of rage on his face that he had dealt with Ed and or Adam as well. He grabbed the key and unlocked the cell door.<p>

"Oh Gibbs! Thank God!" Emily cried.

"Are you OK Emily?" Gibbs asked.

"I am but he isn't." Emily replied pointing to Tony.

"Shit" Gibbs whispered.

* * *

><p>Gibbs ran over to where his son lay. He felt sick seeing when he saw what had been done to his boy. Tony's face was bruised and bloodied and there were hand prints on his neck. He placed his hand on Tony's neck. His son's pulse was weak and his lips and fingernails were blue

"Is he OK?" Emily asked.

"No I don't know what's wrong with him but he isn't getting enough oxygen." Gibbs replied.

"What can I do?" Emily asked.

"First call an ambulance then run and get the town doctor. I am staying here with my boy." Gibbs replied.

"Of course. Please take good care of him." Emily replied.

"I always do." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>Jackson glared angrily at Ed. He had never really trusted Sheriff Gentry. Not after the way he saw him treat Leroy when they were kids. Ed's parents had been loyal customers and pretty good friends of his from the time he opened the store up until their deaths and Mrs. Gentry had confided in Jack that Ed had always had anger issues. Leroy had his problems too but Ed was better at hiding his.<p>

"What you looking at?" Ed demanded.

"What do you have against my son?" Jack demanded.

"He was a juvenile delinquent and because his dad ran the general store and his mommy died he got away with it. That's why I became sheriff." Ed explained.

"Maybe I did let Leroy get away with too much but I didn't have any idea what I was doing. I lost the love of my life to cancer and had this kid with a million problems to raise but Leroy has turned himself around and he regrets all that behavior." Jack explained.

"If he's turned around so much how come every time he comes to town there he causes so much trouble?" Ed demanded.

"Because people are always out to get him!" Jack yelled.

"Well I am sick of having to pick up the pieces from his trouble! You should have let Adam shoot him so that this town could finally have peace but no! You kill Adam and let your son destroy Stillwater yet again!" Ed shouted.

"You would prefer I watch my only son and the last living member of my family die so that Stillwater can be safe?!" Jack demanded.

"Maybe you should just get out-of-town!" Ed spat.

"If you weren't going to jail soon maybe I would! If you get out some how I certainly will!" Jack yelled.

* * *

><p>It took forty-five minutes for the ambulance to arrive. Tony had improved slightly in that time he was getting better oxygen but his pulse was still weak and his skin was still clammy. Emily had arrived with Dr. Griffin and him and Gibbs were tending to Tony. While Emily watched from the other side of the cell bars. The paramedics ran in the cell and fell to their knees beside Tony.<p>

"His finger nails are blue but not as bad as you described." One of the medics commented.

"He has started breathing easier but his pulse is still weak." Gibbs replied.

"He just had a lung transplant. Please tell me he isn't having a reaction." Emily pleaded.

"This isn't an organ rejection. I believe this man has been poisoned." The medic replied.

"Earl! We're losing him!" The other medic yelled.

"Get him into the ambulance!" Earl yelled.

"Do either of you want to ride with him?" The other medic asked,

"Emily?'" Gibbs asked.

"You ride with him Gibbs! He needs his dad!" Emily called.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Tony survive his latest attack? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	42. Poison

Emily had honestly hoped it would be longer before she saw her fiancée back in a hospital bed. Breena and Gibbs had both warned her that Tony was a trouble magnet but three hospitalizations in just as many months. Was just insane nobody was that prone to trouble. She stood outside Tony's room and watched him through the window. He was so pale and he was hooked up to too many machines and wires. Gibbs was beside him holding his son's hand. Even though he was trying to hide it. Emily could see the pain on his face. She pushed down on the door handle and slowly entered the room. Gibbs stood up and left the room allowing her to be alone with Tony. She took his hand and looked into his green eyes.

"Emily?" Tony asked weakly.

"Yeah Tony it's me." Emily replied.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Tony asked.

"You started getting sick while we were locked up. Something is attacking your heart. They think that you were poisoned." Emily explained.

"Am I going to need another transplant?" Tony asked.

"I hope not but they can't do anything for you until they figure out what is in your system." Emily replied.

"Em if I don't make it. Just know I love you. Don't waste time mourning me. Find somebody else and be happy." Tony requested.

"Tony you are going to make it you have to." Emily replied.

"Make sure that Boss takes care of baby Jack and doesn't mourn for me the way he did Kelly. I don't deserve that. Same goes for everybody else and make sure that Ziva's ashes are scattered somewhere meaningful." Tony explained.

"Tony if you don't beat this Gibbs, McGee, Jimmy, Abby, Ducky, everybody are going to go crazy missing you. We will all care for Jack like his is our own though and I never met Ziva. So I won't be much help but Ziva's ashes will be scattered somewhere amazing." Emily assured.

"Make sure your kids don't mourn me like they did their dad. I am not even close." Tony requested.

"Tony you are not going to die. They will cure you and it will be like it never even happened." Emily assured.

"You know that you can't promise that." Tony argued.

"Please don't fight me on this Tony. I can't lose you." Emily begged.

"Sorry but I am just so scared." Tony replied.

"Don't be afraid." Emily replied.

"I can't help it everybody has to run out of lives eventually and I think this may be it." Tony replied.

"Tony, God has to look out for the man who saved my baby girl for me." Emily replied.

"I hope that you are right Em." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>The State Troopers came and took Ed away and Leroy's old friend Max came and took the kids. Jack leaned heavily against the counter. He had felt terrible since not long before Adam showed up. His heart didn't feel right but it wasn't like a heart attack. His vision was beginning to blur and his legs finally gave out from underneath him. As he crashed to the ground. He saw Ann, Shannon, and Kelly. That's when he knew that his time was up.<p>

"Grandpa!" Kelly cried.

"Hey Princess I've missed you." Jack replied.

"I've missed you too!" Kelly replied.

"Jackson" Shannon said.

"It is good to see you again Shannon. I just wish you and Kelly hadn't left my Leroy so soon." Jack replied.

"So do I." Shannon replied.

"I've missed you Jackie." Ann said.

"You don't know how much I've missed you Chickadee." Jack replied.

"Actually I do but you can't join us just yet." Ann replied.

"What why? I have always been a good person." Jack asked.

"Before you can join us. You must keep our grandson Tony alive." Ann explained.

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"Jack you were poisoned and Tony was too by the same think that killed you. Except it is still way too soon for him. You have to convince him to stay. If Tony dies our Leroy will never be even close to OK ever again. Do you understand?" Ann explained.

"Yes" Jack replied.

"Good now go to him before it is too late." Ann replied.

"Of course I will stay as long as I need but I cannot wait to be back with you guys." Jack replied.

"I know" Ann replied.

"Thank you Jack. I wish that Tony could have been mine and Leroy's." Shannon said.

"Hurry up and save Tony then come back to us Grandpa!" Kelly cried.

* * *

><p>Gibbs felt tears filling his eyes. This couldn't be happening he couldn't be losing his son now. Not after how hard he fought to get Tony a lung transplant and keep him going until he could get one. He wasn't sure if it was Adam or Ed who had poisoned his boy but he hated them. Death was too good for Adam and whatever punishment Ed got was too good for him. He couldn't lose Tony now and let those monsters and Ray win. Tony had to fight, survive, and make Adam, Ed, and Ray look like miserable failures. That and losers was all that they were. Needing air he stepped outside and took deep breaths. He looked at his phone and saw that he had several missed calls from Dr. Griffin. Hoping that it was something that could help Tony he pressed callback.<p>

"Hello?"

"Leroy?"

"Yeah it's me what's going on?"

"I have bad news Leroy."

"What now?"

"I am sorry Leroy. Mr. Perkins went into your dad's store to pick up some groceries and found him lying on the floor."

"Is he OK?"

"I am sorry he is gone."

"No did the kids see his body?"

"No thankfully your friend Max took them to his place for the night."

"I...I need to get back to Tony."

"I am sorry Leroy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony will survive but what will it take? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	43. Recovery

Gibbs wandered around the hospital waiting room completely stunned. His dad was dead and his son was barely hanging on. Tony had started convulsing, vomiting, having diarrhea, and cramps. His hair was starting to fall out and something was wrong with his heart. His dad had suffered a heart attack unbeknownst to him until it was too late. Emily had left to pick up the kids. Claiming that she wanted to get them out of Max's hair. Gibbs knew that was a lie. He knew that she just needed to get out of the hospital. He knew this because he wished that he had an excuse to leave the hospital but his dad was safe at the Stillwater funeral home and their was no use for him in town. When the people heard about Tony. They stepped up to mind the store so that he would not have to leave his son. All Gibbs could do was sit in the hospital waiting and praying that they found out what had poisoned Tony. Before it was too late.

"Agent Gibbs!" A doctor called running into the room.

"That's me!" Gibbs cried jumping up.

"We know what poisoned your son! I am Dr. Benson." Dr. Benson introduced.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony is showing signs of and tested positive arsenic poisoning." Dr. Benson replied.

"Do you know how he got it?" Gibbs asked.

"Lucky for you some people named Abby and McGee rushed up from DC and tested everything in your dad's store." Dr. Benson explained.

"Abby is the forensic specialist for NCIS and McGee is one of our agents but how did they get the results so fast." Gibbs observed.

"Abby borrowed a mobile forensics lab from a friend." Dr. Benson replied.

"That's Abby so what was the culprit?" Gibbs questioned.

"It was in the coffee pot." Dr. Benson replied.

"Oh God he asked me for a cup from upstairs but I was busy and told him that the stuff in the store was the same." Gibbs explained.

"That is not your fault. Now you said that your dad died of a heart attack and you believe he was poisoned as well?" Dr. Benson replied.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Well I have contacted the Stillwater Mortician and he has agreed to preform an autopsy to confirm his cause of death and search for arsenic. The town doctor has also been alerted just in case anybody comes in with the same symptoms as Tony." Dr. Benson replied.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"You should know that we believe we know who poisoned the coffee." Dr. Benson replied.

"Who? Cause I want to get my hands on that son of a bitch!" Gibbs barked.

"Edward Gentry they found a stick of arsenic well when they did the cavity search on him. Not very bright for a sheriff. The son of a bitch was dead on arrival to the hospital." Dr. Benson explained.

"Death is too good for that man." Gibbs scoffed.

"I'll say now do you have anymore questions?" Dr. Benson asked.

"Will Tony be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"We have already started him on Dimercaprol but there are no promises." Dr. Benson replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gibbs asked.

"Just pray if you don't believe then just hope for the best." Dr. Benson replied.

"That's what I have done." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Dr. Benson replied.

* * *

><p>Tony convulsed on the hospital bed. He was pretty out of it but he heard a doctor say that he had been poisoned with arsenic and they were starting him on a treatment. He also heard that Jack was dead. He had been poisoned too but he was too old and weak and his heart gave out on him before he showed any symptoms. He couldn't believe it. Now his boss's father. His surrogate grandfather was gone all because of him. He was no better than Ray and Adam. It was his fault these people were dead and he hoped that Gibbs and Jimmy hated him for it. Because that is what he deserved. He felt his heart rate drop and his breathing slow. Could this be the end? Could he be dying? He should die before he could cause anymore innocent people anymore pain and before his co-workers lost anymore loved ones because of him.<p>

"Tony!" A voice called.

"Jack? Why are you here I killed you." Tony asked.

"You didn't kill me son. That monster Ed did and he nearly did you in too." Jack replied.

"Wait I'm not dead? Then why are you here?" Tony asked.

"Well Tony right now you are dead but you can't stay this way. You have to go back." Jack replied.

"What?" Tony questioned.

"Right now you are legally dead and the doctors are working hard to get you back." Jack explained.

"Do I have to go back?" Tony asked.

"Not really but well Leroy already lost me. He can't lose his dad and his son in the same day." Jack replied.

"He will be fine besides he probably hates me." Tony argued.

"Does he now? There is something that you need to see." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs tasted the blood pooling in his mouth from biting his lip. To keep from completely breaking down as he watched the doctors try to revive his son. This couldn't be happening the poison couldn't be winning. Even worse with Ed and Adam winning from the dead. They were pure evil and with any luck rotting in hell right now. He actually hated that they were dead. Because if he lost Tony there was nobody left to make pay for what they did. Finally unable to take it anymore. Gibbs flung the door to his son's room open and fought the doctors and nurses. To get to his son's bed.<p>

"You are not leaving me just yet son!" Gibbs barked.

"Sir you need to get out." A doctor said.

"Hold on we're getting him back!" Another doctor called.

* * *

><p>Tony was shocked by the pain in his boss's eyes. That couldn't be from him it had to be for Jackson. He tried to argue with Jack but the old man pointed down again. His Boss had run into his hospital room pushing down doctors in the process. So that he could get to his bed and plead with him not to die. Tony was convinced he said goodbye to Jack and then returned to his body.<p>

"Welcome back son. Don't ever do this to me again!" Gibbs demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony is on the road to recovery but will there be any more complications? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	44. Where Now

Tony stayed in the hospital for another five days. By the second day he was still very sick but also going stir crazy and begging to be released. Gibbs delayed his dad's funeral until after Tony was released. There were moments that all he could do was be relieved that he wasn't arranging two funerals. Him and Emily took turns dealing things in Stillwater and babysitting Tony in the hospital. Emily and Gibbs left the kids with Max. So they could both be there to bring Tony home. When they came in the room. Tony was sitting in the chair beside his bed playing with the tablet the gang back in DC had bought for him. While he was recovering from his transplant.

"They're finally springing me." Tony said.

"I know and I couldn't be happier. It's boring without you around." Emily replied.

"It's gonna be good to have ya back DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Sorry about Jack Boss." Tony replied.

"He had been in failing health for a while." Gibbs replied.

"I know he was poisoned like I was but he wasn't strong enough to survive." Tony argued.

"Don't go blaming yourself. I can't handle that." Gibbs replied.

"You're too good to me Boss. Why haven't you mentioned Jack's funeral? Did he even have one?" Tony asked.

"We're doing it tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"You waited six days?" Tony questioned.

"My dad wanted you to be there." Gibbs replied.

"If it's what he wants then it's fine but I don't want you to feel obligated." Tony explained.

"Have you signed the discharge papers yet?" Emily asked.

"Yeah just waiting for the wheelchair." Tony replied.

"Did the poison do much damage?" Emily asked.

"I got really lucky my organs are fine. Especially considering the organs it tends to damage are the same ones that the plague could attack if it comes back." Tony explained.

"It could come back?" Emily asked.

"Yeah but it's been dormant for eight years. So I try not to think about it too much." Tony explained.

"How did you beat the plague anyway? So I can get you that if it ever comes back." Emily asked.

"Gibbs ordered me not to die." Tony replied.

"Well if you get sick again I will have him order you not to die again. It has worked all three times that you have been hospitalized since I met you." Emily replied.

"I think he scared the hell out of the plague the first time I had it and it will never come back but if it does. I am pretty sure that Gibbs will shrink himself down, go into my body and personally kick its ass." Tony explained.

"That sounds like Gibbs." Emily giggled.

* * *

><p>Tony felt strange standing in Jack's empty store. The Stillwater General store had remained closed since Jack's body was found. People had come into town and left flowers and cards on the porch and every night they would come down and light a candle. In his head Tony knew that Gibbs was right. Jack was old and his health had failed in the past couple years but in his heart he couldn't stop blaming himself. Adam and Ed had wanted to poison him and Jack had gotten sick as well. At least Emily and Gibbs had gotten coffee from upstairs and it was during a slow part of the day. So nobody in town had drunk any of the coffee. If the poisoning had occurred in the morning it could have been ugly. He picked up the mop and started to sweep up. He heard somebody walk inside and looked up to see McGee leaning in the doorway.<p>

"What are you doing here Probie?" Tony asked.

"I came up for Jack's funeral. Ducky, Jimmy, and Delilah drove up with me but they are back at the hotel and everybody else is driving up tonight." McGee explained.

"Oh man Jimmy how is he?" Tony asked.

"He is not doing well at all." McGee explained.

"That's too bad. How is everybody else in DC?" Tony asked.

"Everybody is good we all miss you like crazy." McGee replied.

"You sound upset what's going on?" Tony questioned.

"I'm not upset just nostalgic. There are some changes coming." McGee replied.

"What kind of changes?" Tony asked.

"Please don't tell anybody. I don't want to divert attention away from Gibbs but Delilah got offered a job in Dubai and I have already talked to Director Vance about taking a job there." McGee explained.

"You heading up NCIS Dubai? Is our little Probie getting his own spinoff?" Tony teased.

"Actually I won't be an agent anymore. The job I am taking is a cyber job. I just figured with Delilah being paralyzed. I should take a job that is a little safer. I mean it wouldn't be fair if we both are disabled or if I get killed." McGee explained.

"So you're giving up being an agent and moving for Delilah?" Tony questioned.

"Yes but Tony I love her." McGee sighed.

"I know you also there were changes coming plural. What else is changing?" Tony asked.

"Well Jimmy quit, Ducky has been talking about retirement but it's hard to tell if he will act on it, and Abby well Abby and Vance are the same." McGee explained.

"What's Palmer doing now?" Tony questioned.

"Right now he is living with Ducky and just trying to rebuild his life." McGee explained.

"I wonder what Boss will do." Tony commented.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"Well I wonder if he will leave NCIS and take over this place." Tony replied.

"Doubtful I can't see Gibbs doing anything in retirement past sipping bourbon in teak hot tubs, and building boats." McGee assured.

"True but I would hate to see this place go." Tony sighed.

"It would be sad. So what are you going to do when you get back to DC? I mean Vance offered you three different jobs out of the field. Archives, training Probies, even assistant director." McGee replied.

"Actually I don't think I will go back to NCIS. I don't even know about returning to DC." Tony replied.

"Well what else could you do?" McGee asked.

"I don't know." Tony lied.

"What about Emily and the kids? I mean are you sure you want to keep up a long distance relationship?" McGee questioned.

"Emily is thinking of moving out of DC too." Tony replied.

"Well I know Abby and Ducky would miss you and Gibbs will probably go crazy without you but whatever makes you happy." McGee replied.

"Thanks Probie." Tony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen to Jack's store now? Where will Tony go now that he has left NCIS? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	45. Did You Follow Me

Tony stood beside the river holding his son close. Gibbs sat on the bank holding his head in his hands. They had returned home from Jack's funeral an hour ago. Gibbs had changed from his suit to a t-shirt and pair of jeans and walked back out the door. Tony had picked up baby Jack and his diaper bag and followed his Boss. He suspected that Gibbs noticed but didn't yell at him or send him back. Finally Tony got closer and took a seat beside his Boss.

"Why'd you follow me DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Just worried about you I guess." Tony admitted.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." Gibbs replied.

"You just disappeared after your dad's funeral." Tony replied.

"I needed to get away and well I always came here to clear my head when I was younger." Gibbs replied.

"Well it's a nice place. I can see why you'd like it." Tony commented.

"I wasn't much older than Jack the first time my dad brought me here." Gibbs replied.

"You remember that?" Tony questioned.

"Well no but there is a picture of it somewhere in the house." Gibbs explained.

"Must be nice to have had a special place to go." Tony replied.

"You didn't?" Gibbs asked.

"No well when I was little. When I was four or five my mom had the gardener build a tree-house for me in the back yard. I was always up there but my dad hated that tree. It was what kept us from having a pool. He had it cut down while I was away for a long weekend. I cried so hard and of course he yelled at me. I searched for another special place but it was a gated community and everything was somebody's property. When I got the boarding school there was security everywhere and thus nowhere to hide." Tony explained.

"I would have never cut down your tree-house. Unless it was after you had grown and moved out and you gave me your blessing." Gibbs assured.

"I guess it's pretty selfish of me to complain about my childhood. Just after you buried your dad." Tony apologized.

"It's OK I could use a distraction." Gibbs assured.

"Have you thought of what to do with the store?" Tony questioned.

"Not really guess I'll sell it." Gibbs replied.

"LJ Moore doesn't want it?" Tony asked.

"He isn't up to running the place. He said he would work as a part-time employee and help the new owner get used to running the place." Gibbs explained.

"Anyone in town interested in buying it?" Tony questioned.

"No I am going to have to look outside of Stillwater for a new owner." Gibbs replied.

"What if the new owner ruins it or turns around and sells it to some big coöperation? I would hate for Stillwater to lose its charm." Tony questioned.

"I will be very careful who I send it too." Gibbs assured.

"I know you will but people can trick you." Tony commented.

"What are you getting at?" Gibbs questioned.

"I think I would like to buy it." Tony replied.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I can't be an agent anymore and I have too many enemies in DC. I don't know it might be fun running the store." Tony replied.

"Have you talked to Emily about this?" Gibbs questioned.

"Not this exactly but we have discussed moving out of DC." Tony replied.

"Well talk it over with her first than get back to me." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Boss." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Tony left Gibbs to deal with whatever he needed to deal with. After stopping off at the diner for a quick-lunch. He returned to the housestore. He found Emily sitting on the floor of the store. He could tell that she had been crying. Jack and her had gotten very close. The last couple weeks of his life. Tony set baby Jack in his baby seat and sat on the floor beside his fiancée.

"Where were you?" Emily asked.

"I went to look for Gibbs. Then I got something to eat." Tony replied.

"Where did Gibbs go?" Emily questioned.

"He went down to this place by the river he used to hangout when he was growing up." Tony replied.

"That sounds nice did he seem OK?" Emily asked.

"He was pretty upset but he seemed OK." Tony replied.

"I'm glad I was a little worried about him. Considering that Jack was his last family." Emily replied.

"Gibbs is a tough guy and he has us, McGee and Delilah, Jimmy, Abby, and Ducky." Tony replied.

"You're a good man Tony DiNozzo." Emily commented.

"Thanks. Uh can I ask you something?" Tony asked.

"Of course anything?" Emily asked.

"You remember how we talked about moving the kids out of DC?" Tony asked.

"Yeah why?" Emily questioned.

"LJ Moore can't handle running this place and nobody in town is interested. So Gibbs is going to have to look for somebody out-of-town. Well I think running a small town general store could be fun and I wouldn't sell it to somebody who would ruin it nor would I ruin it." Tony explained.

"Dylan told me they were looking for a teacher's assistant/librarian at the elementary school. Since I left my post in DC so abruptly they probably won't take me back but I could get the job at Stillwater Elementary really easy. I kind of spoke to the principal and he said that all I had to do was send over my résumé and a recommendation. Even if I don't get that job. The kids love it here and I could work with you in the store." Emily replied.

"So you're saying?" Tony asked.

"Let's do it. Let's buy Jack's store." Emily cried.

"I can't wait to tell Gibbs!" Tony squealed.

"I didn't think you were the squealing type." Emily observed.

"I know but I am just so excited!" Tony cried.

"I am glad you are happy." Emily replied.

"Wait" Tony sighed.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Where are we going to get the money to buy this place?" Tony questioned.

"My dad left me several thousand dollars when he died." Emily explained.

"I will talk to Gibbs in the morning." Tony replied.

"Let's not tell the kids until this is official." Emily said.

"Deal" Tony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen when Tony tells Gibbs he is buying the general store. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thank for reading.**


	46. Propostion

Gibbs walked through the front door of his dad's store. For what could be the last time. If he didn't have family there. He couldn't see himself returning to Stillwater. The way Tony was talking it sounded like he was leaving DC. That would be strange after so many years of seeing him everyday and knowing that he was just a short drive away. He knew that Tony felt lost and out-of-place at NCIS and not being able to be an agent anymore. Maybe it was time for him to leave the agency as well. Maybe even pack up and move to a smaller place. Seeing Emily, Tony and the kids in the house made him realize that his house needed a family again and it was probably too late for him to have any more children. He was planning on giving the place to Tony and Emily. They were about the only ones he could offer it to. Leon and the kids were happy where they were. He questioned how any family could live in the house where there wife and mother was murdered. Jack and him had sold the house he grew up in and moved into the apartment over the store after his mom died. LJ had lived there when he was little but moved out so the Gibbs family could rent it out to help pay for Ann's medical expenses. Jimmy was just like him all alone with no family. Besides the fact that Ducky and him were living together in Ducky's brownstone. McGee and Delilah were moving to Dubai at least temporarily. Even when they came back his house was not handicap accessible and by the time they retrofitted it to be. It would be cheaper to buy or rent a place that was ready for them to move into. Abby may like it but she was alone to and would feel uncomfortable living alone in a big house. He rounded the corner and found Tony and Emily talking in front of the counter.

"Hope I'm not interrupting a make out session." Gibbs teased.

"No Boss we were just talking." Tony assured.

"About what?" Gibbs questioned.

"Something that we need to talk to you about." Tony replied.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss I would like to buy your dad's store." Tony replied.

"Like hell you are buying my dad's store." Gibbs replied.

"Glad you have faith in me Boss! You said we would talk after I talked it over with Emily! Guess that was just a lie of convenience!" Tony snapped storming out.

"Why would you do that to him?! Hasn't he been through enough lately without you turning your back on him?! I know that you are missing your dad but that is inexcusable! Fix it!" Emily demanded.

"No Emily I have to go this is a huge misunderstanding." Gibbs replied rushing past her.

"You better!" Emily yelled after him.

* * *

><p>Tony walked along the riverbank. He wondered if Gibbs would allow him to walk along the same river bank. He had as a child or if he was not good enough to do that either. At least when his own dad rejected him it was a long time coming. His dad never wanted kids but his mom wanted a large family. Tony was unplanned by his mom and unwanted by his dad. After his mom died Senior cared for him until he was old enough for boarding school and then he was gone. Just like he had always told him that he would. Part of him wondered what had caused the change in his Boss. Part of him wondered if he had always been like that. He had just faked being like that to worm his way in and break his heart but that wasn't Gibbs. Clearly something was wrong. Something that Tony had to fix and fast. He turned and ran towards the woods. Crashing into something in his path. His body hit the ground with a thud. Along with whatever he ran into. As he stood up he realized that he had hit a person.<p>

"Shit DiNozzo are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Does it matter?" Tony questioned.

"Of course it matters." Gibbs assured.

"Then I am fine." Tony replied.

"Look DiNozzo I am sorry about earlier." Gibbs replied.

"You better just be missing your dad." Tony snapped.

"It's not because I am missing my dad." Gibbs replied.

"So you really don't think I am good enough?' Tony sighed.

"No Tony it's not that I don't think you are good enough." Gibbs replied.

"Then why won't you sell me my dad's store?!" Tony demanded.

"When I was a teenager. After my mom died and LJ left my dad made me promise that. After he was gone. I would not sell the store if to family. If family wanted it I had to give it to them. Unless I was in need of money for whatever reason." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah so?" Tony asked.

"Don't you understand Tony? You are my son and I don't need money. So the store is yours." Gibbs replied handing Tony the key.

"Really?" Tony gasped.

"Yes son I guess I was a little rough." Gibbs replied.

"Ya think?" Tony questioned.

I am sorry now just promise me one thing." Gibbs requested.

"Of course boss anything." Tony replied.

"You have the same deal with Jack and Dylan and Carly. If any of them want it when you are ready to retire. You will just give it to him. Same goes for any kids you may have with Emily and any grand-kids you have." Gibbs explained.

"It's a deal." Tony replied extending his hand

"That's my boy." Gibbs replied shaking Tony's hand.

"There is one thing." Tony replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know if Emily and I will have kids but we are already to big for your dad's apartment. If it's OK with you. We will rent the place out." Tony explained.

"Would you rent it to me?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss I won't if you are giving me the store I will give you the apartment." Tony replied.

"Thanks son." Gibbs replied.

"You do realize that is going to be a hell of a commute to NCIS right?" Tony questioned.

"Actually I am leaving NCIS. With you and McGee leaving, Ducky talking about retirement, Jimmy trying to find himself, and Abby getting amazing job offers all the time. I figure I might as well move on too." Gibbs explained.

"What will you do? I can't see you just retiring?" Tony questioned.

"Stillwater needs a new sheriff. That might be fun." Gibbs replied.

"Sheriff Gibbs sounds like a character in an old TV show." Tony commented,

"Yeah you're recovered enough." Gibbs observed.

"Recovered enough for what?" Tony asked.

"This!" Gibbs smirked slapping Tony on the back of the head.

"Is that anyway to treat your landlord?" Tony questioned.

"I thought you said that I could live there rent free?" Gibbs asked.

"Well maybe the trauma from the head-slap caused brain damage and made me forget." Tony teased.

"Oh you better run!" Gibbs warned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Assuming Gibbs doesn't "Gibbs Slap" him to death. Tony is officially the owner of Jack's store. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	47. Breaking The News

It was seven days after Jackson Gibbs's funeral and Gibbs, Tony, and baby Jack. Were driving down to DC to meet with the remaining members of Team Gibbs As far as the team knew the two men were just driving down to deliver the items Jack had left the team in his will and pick up a few more things. While that was true. The true reason behind the trip was to announce that they were moving to Stillwater.

"I wonder how they are going to take it." Tony commented as Gibbs and him drove towards DC.

"It will be a shock but I am sure they will understand." Gibbs assured.

"That's what you said when I told them about Jack and it took me almost dying in a fire. For McGee to respect me again." Tony shot back.

"Announcing you have a kid that you didn't know about is completely different from saying that are moving to a new town and taking a new job." Gibbs explained.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Tony asked.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"The fact that you are following me to Stillwater." Tony commented.

"Well it is my hometown and after my dad and I reconciled. I always pictured myself retiring to Stillwater and taking over the store for a couple of years." Gibbs explained.

"That makes sense but it's just weird. I meet you on the streets of Baltimore, find out that my partner is dirty and join you at NCIS. Three years later I grab an envelope full of the plague out of my partner's hand and end up with scarred lungs and barely allowed to be an agent anymore. Then a house fire does my lungs in and after the transplant I can't be an agent anymore. After weeks of sitting by my bedside and nursing me back to health. You are moving to Stillwater with me." Tony explained.

"When you tackled me in the street that day. I knew that you were a perfect fit for my team. The more I got to know you. The more I realized that you were like a surrogate son to me." Gibbs replied.

"When I found out that Danny was dirty. I thought of you and realized that you and NCIS were a perfect fit for me. The more I got to know you the more I realized that you were like a dad to me. Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Abby, Bishop, Ducky, Jimmy, McGee and Delilah sat around Gibbs's living room. Waiting to see what Jackson had left to all of them. As well as hear the big news that they had promised. Gibbs and Tony were in the kitchen preparing dinner.<p>

"Alright everybody dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Gibbs said.

"So what's the big news?" Abby squeaked.

"Actually Tony and I thought that we would give you the stuff from my dad first." Gibbs replied.

"Aw! I mean I want to see what Jack left me but I want to know what your news it more!" Abby cried.

"I am a paraplegic not blind. There is nothing here but a couple of envelopes. You already gave everybody the money Jack left them." Delilah commented.

"We couldn't get the trailer to move it down until tomorrow. Emily and the kids are driving down tomorrow. Today we are just giving you pictures of what my dad left you." Gibbs explained

"Oh" Delilah replied

"Here you go Abbs." Tony said handing the goth an envelope.

"Oh wow! Jack's old boot stand! I commented on it the first time I came up there! I can't believe he remembered!" Abby cried.

"Jack knew you would love it more than anyone." Tony replied.

"McGee" Tony said handing McGee an envelope

"No way his antique type writer! Cool!" McGee yelled.

"Aw you'll love that Timmy." Delilah commented.

"Here you go Ducky." Tony said handing Ducky and envelope.

"Oh heavens his golf clubs. Those are even older than he is. They belonged to his father and his father before him. These should be yours Leroy." Ducky rambled.

"I never liked the game. He knew that you would appreciate them way more than I would." Gibbs explained.

"Here you go Palmer." Tony said handing Jimmy the envelope.

"His guitar I didn't know he knew I played. I didn't know he played." Jimmy replied.

"I think it's a required skill in a small town." Tony joked.

"He bought it not long after my mom died. When he heard about Breena. He thought that it might help you. I never learned that required skill." Gibbs replied.

"Bishop, Jack never met you but we thought you deserved something and since you like seafood. Gibbs and I decided that this would be good." Tony explained handing her an envelope.

"Oh wow a seafood cookbook! That is so cool!" Bishop cried.

"OK now what is the news?!" Abby demanded.

"As you know since I had a lung transplant I can't be an agent anymore and since somebody needs to run Jack's store. I have decided to move up to Stillwater and take it over." Tony explained.

"Gibbs is coming back to DC and you are taking over Jack's store?" Abby questioned.

"Actually I am not coming back. Next Tuesday I will hopefully be elected Sheriff of Stillwater." Gibbs explained.

"Aw but I will miss you so much!" Abby cried.

"We will miss you too Abbs but after everything that happened. I don't feel right in DC anymore. Plus I have Jack to worry about." Tony explained.

"I will miss all of you guys as well but I have to keep an eye on Tony. Something tells me that he will attract trouble even in quiet little Stillwater." Gibbs added.

"What about Emily?" McGee demanded.

"She took a job as a teacher's assistant librarian at Stillwater Elementary." Tony explained.

"Oh well that is nice." McGee replied.

"I wish both of you luck." Bishop commented.

"I will miss both of you very much but we can always visit each other and if it is for your children I have no room to argue," Ducky replied.

"Fine! Just leave me! Everybody else does! You guys and McGee and Delilah are moving! Ducky is talking about retiring! Ziva left and then died! Both my parents and brother are dead! Breena was murdered! Maybe I should just die! Since nobody cares to stick around for me!" Jimmy cried jumping up and running from the house. The next sound they heard was the honking of a horn and the screech of brakes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Jimmy be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **

**A/N 2: Please vote in my poll in regards to the fate of this story. **


	48. More Waiting

Everybody raced out of Gibbs's house. As it happened Ducky was the first to get to Jimmy. He fell on his knees beside his assistant's limp body. The others crowded around him in the street. McGee had picked Delilah up and carried her out of the house. Since it would have taken too long to get her chair down the porch and off the curb. He also wanted to be able to shield her if Jimmy's body was too graphic. The driver who had hit Jimmy had jumped out of her car and was already calling 911. Her whole body was shaking and she had tears in her eyes. Tony took the role of older brother/protector and pulled Abby and his two junior agents close. Gibbs stepped forward and tapped Ducky on the shoulder to get his attention.

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He's alive but barely." Ducky whispered.

"I am so sorry! I tried to stop but it was too late. He just came out of nowhere." The girl who hit Jimmy rambled.

"It's not your fault. This was a suicide attempt." Ducky replied.

"Why would he commit suicide?" The girl questioned.

"His wife passed away a couple of months ago and he has not been the same since. To make things worse pretty much everybody in his personal life is moving on." Ducky explained.

"That's terrible!" The girl gasped.

"You need to be sitting down. I am going to take you inside. Tony, McGee take the other girls inside as well." Gibbs explained.

"OK" The girl replied stumbling toward Gibbs.

* * *

><p>The ambulance skidded to a halt beside the small crowd. Tony and McGee had come back outside after taking the girls inside. By the time the ambulance arrived several of Gibbs's neighbors had gathered at the ends of their driveways. Ducky jumped in the back of the ambulance along with his young assistant. Everybody else followed behind in their cars. With Gibbs driving Abby since she was too shaken to drive. McGee ended up staying and waiting with the girl who hit Jimmy. Since Delilah had an early morning meeting and needed to be in bed early. Upon arrival at the hospital. Tony stood outside his car,<p>

"Hello?"

"Emily it's me Tony."

"Tony? You sound upset what's wrong?"

"Jimmy tried to kill himself by jumping in front of a car outside of Gibbs's house."

"Oh My God! Is he OK?!"

"I don't know I just got to the hospital but I think he was hurt pretty bad."

"Do I need to drive down early?"

"I don't think so but I will call you back as soon as I hear something."

"Thank you very much Tony. I feel for Jimmy he has been lost since Breena died."

* * *

><p>Tony managed to get Jack's carrier out of the car without waking his son up. He felt a little weird bringing a baby to a hospital when he wasn't a patient but he didn't have much choice. Everybody wanted to come to the hospital. Even McGee was going to come over after dropping Delilah off at their apartment. He eventually located his "family" in the surgical waiting room. The same place they had waited the night Jackie died.<p>

"Any news?" Tony asked.

"Not yet" Gibbs replied.

"You brought your baby?" Bishop questioned.

"Yeah I couldn't get a sitter." Tony replied.

"Delilah offered to take him." Abby commented.

"I know but she has that meeting at six in the morning and doesn't need to be keeping a baby. Plus we have no idea how long Jimmy will be in surgery." Tony explained.

"Makes sense I guess." Bishop replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy had been in surgery for just over two hours with no news. By the time McGee arrived at the hospital. The girl who had hit Jimmy followed close behind. In the bright florescent lighting. It was obvious how pale and upset she was. She collapsed into the chair that just happened to be across from Gibbs. Hoping to distract and calm her he started a conversation with her.<p>

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Amelia Erickson" Amelia replied.

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Twenty-nine" Amelia replied.

"Wait Meli Erickson?" Gibbs questioned.

"I haven't been called that since I was ten!" Amelia gasped.

"Do you remember the name Kelly Anne Gibbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I knew her from kindergarten until third grade. I moved away just before Christmas break of that year. We had been pretty good friends. Of course nobody was as close as her and Maddie Tyler. She is the one who told me that Kelly had died. I didn't even find out until I moved back in the eighth grade. Wait are you Mr. Gibbs? I can't believe you remember me." Amelia explained.

"You have that distinctive scar on your forehead. I knew that I recognized it but I couldn't remember where from. When you said your name I knew how I knew you. I can't believe you remembered me. We only met twice" Gibbs explained.

"I recognized your house and that old white truck. I can't believe you still have that thing!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yeah I bought it just after Kelly was born." Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry that she and her mom were killed in that crash. I can't imagine losing a spouse or child let alone both." Amelia apologized.

"I am too but she had a great eight years and Shannon and I had almost fifteen together. That is better than a lot of people get." Gibbs replied,

"Well I am glad you are coping well. What are you doing now? You must be retired from the Marines by now." Amelia replied.

"I was discharged just after my girls died. I kind of went off the deep end for a while but I joined NCIS in nineteen ninety-three. I just retired to move back to my hometown. Tony over there was one of my agents and a surrogate son to me. He had a pretty bad health scare a few years ago and ended up needing a lung transplant two months ago. Since he can't be an agent anymore and my dad just died. We decided to move back to my hometown. He is taking over my dad's store and I am running for sheriff. Tony is engaged and has a four-month old son of his own and a two kids from his fiancée. We all needed a fresh start." Gibbs explained.

"That is amazing I am glad you found happiness." Amelia replied.

"Thank you but enough about my life. How has life treated you?" Gibbs asked.

"Well my dad got transferred to Pensacola when I was eight. We were there for two years before he got transferred to Camp Pendleton. My parents divorced the summer before seventh grade. I stayed with my dad at first but I got sick of being bumped around when he got deployed. When he had to transfer again in October or eighth grade. I moved back to DC with my mom. My dad's new base was in Italy and there was nobody for me to stay with. I am now vet tech and Perkins Veterinary Clinic. I got married just after college but we divorced in March. Other than that I go by Amy now." Amy replied.

"I am sorry about your divorce but glad you are doing well otherwise." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you. It was amicable though." Amy replied.

"Good rough divorces are the worst. I've had three." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>"Everybody I just spoke to the surgeon about Mr. Palmer." Ducky announced.<p>

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs questioned.

"He's..." Ducky replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it is mean to leave you hanging again but I am still deciding Jimmy's fate. If anybody is interested Amelia will be back in the sequel to this story. Not sure when this will end or the sequel will begin though. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	49. Critical

Ducky's words snapped everybody to attention. Gibbs and Amy stopped talking, McGee put down his book, Bishop dropped the chip she had just picked up back into the bag, Abby reached for the cross on her necklace and held it in a tight grip, and Tony turned his attention away from the ancient rerun of The Andy Griffith Show that was playing on one of the oldies channels.

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs asked

"He's critical but stable. He broke seven ribs, has a punctured lung, he broke his right hip and injured his left knee. His right hand is crushed and he has severe road rash on the right side. He ruptured his spleen but it was removed, there was other internal bleeding but they were able to stop it. The most concerning of his injuries however is the swelling in his brain. They were able to bring it down some and they put a shunt in that will hopefully go down but it is significant. As of right now he is in a medically induced coma." Ducky explained.

"Oh no! Poor Jimmy is he going to have brain damage?" Abby asked.

"That I cannot answer until he wakes up." Ducky replied.

"Ducky I am so sorry. I tried to stop. I really did. I wasn't speeding or anything. He was just going so fast. I didn't even see him until it was almost too late." Amy sobbed.

"I cannot fault you, Amelia. It was Mr. Palmer who ran in front of your car. I am just relieved that you were not going fast and that you not only stopped and called 911 but came and waited at the hospital with us." Ducky replied.

"I just wanted to make sure he was OK." Amy replied.

"Well now that you know he is OK. I would like you to go home and get a little rest." Ducky replied.

"Of course but McGee drove me and I don't want to keep him from his girlfriend any longer. I am sure she is fine alone but times like this you should be with loved ones not driving a stranger home. Bishop you should get home to your husband as well." Amy explained.

"You're right." McGee replied.

"I should get going too." Bishop added.

"Abby I am sure you are bursting to see Jimmy. So you need to be here for when they let people in and Boss you need to offer moral support for Ducky and Abby. I need to get Jack home and call my girlfriend with news on Jimmy. So I can drive Amy home." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Tony got Jack safely buckled into the backseat before climbing into the driver's seat. Amy sat beside him in the passenger seat. She was gazing out the window. He could tell from the lights in the parking lot reflecting on her cheek that she had been crying. He felt for her. She was just a kid coming home from work or a night out with friends and she had been a pawn in Jimmy's suicide attempt. He also knew from the glances that everybody was giving him before they left that they were curious. As to why he was so insistent on taking her home. He knew they especially McGee thought that he was back to his old ways and trying to get in her pants. He could see why they thought that but the truth was he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't figure out where from. He knew that she was the same age as Kelly Gibbs and had gone to most of elementary school with her but that wasn't how he knew her. He was hoping that the drive home would trigger his memory.<p>

"So are you and Jimmy close?" Amy asked out of the blue.

"Yeah it was him and his wife who introduced me to my now fiancée Emily." Tony explained.

"What's he like?" Amy asked.

"He is a really great guy. Always so generous and kind to everybody and he is so full of life and laughter. At least he was before he lost Breena. Now he's just lost and miserable. It breaks my heart. I actually feel a little guilty about my engagement to Emily." Tony explained.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about being in love and I am sure that when Jimmy starts to recover and come to his senses he will tell you the same thing." Amy assured.

"I know it's just not fair. I was the one Breena's killer was after but he took her to distract us. It is my fault she is dead." Tony explained.

"Breena was murdered?" Amy gasped.

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about it." Tony replied.

"Understandable" Amy replied.

"So where do you live?" Tony asked.

"2564 North Finnegan, building four apartment B." Amy replied.

"That's not to far from Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Good I would hate to make you go out of your way." Amy replied.

"I don't mind anything to take my mind off of Jimmy." Tony replied.

"Hey Tony what's your last name?" Amy asked.

"DiNozzo" Tony replied.

"Were you a cop in Baltimore before joining NCIS?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"I don't know if you remember me but you saved my life fourteen years ago." Amy replied.

"Really? I knew that I knew you from somewhere. Don't feel bad I block out most of the stuff I see in the line of duty. If I didn't I would probably be an alcoholic. I've seen some bad stuff. I've even erased heroic actions if they were to dark," Tony explained.

"Well it was summer of two thousand and I was fifteen and my friend was sixteen and had just gotten her license. We had gone out for ice-cream and she was going way too fast. I found out later she had been drinking but we crashed into a thankfully parked moving van. She walked away literally but I was badly injured and trapped in the car. I was dead when help arrived but you gave me CPR and saved my life." Amy explained.

"That was a bad accident. My partner was yelling at me that you were dead and I was wasting my time but I knew you were alive." Tony explained.

"Well thank you for not giving up on me." Amy replied.

"You're welcome but you do owe me." Tony replied.

"Excuse me?! I thought it was illegal for cops to ask for tips and I know you are engaged!" Amy snapped.

"It isn't monetary or sexual. If Jimmy recovers you are now part of his support team and I want you to help us bring him back." Tony explained.

"Oh I can do that." Amy replied.

* * *

><p>Tony dropped Amy off and headed back to Gibbs's house. After putting Jack down in his crib. He called Emily with an update on Jimmy. She was relieved that he had survived so far and promised to stop by the church and light a candle for him before leaving town the next day. He looked at his watch and decided to get ready for bed himself. When he got out of the shower he noticed that he had eleven text messages from Abby and several missed calls from her, Bishop, Gibbs and Ducky. He read the texts and his heart dropped.<p>

"_Tony, Jimmy took a bad turn"_

"_They won't tell us anything."_

"_Ducky is crying but Gibbs can't get him to say why."_

"_It's really scary his heart stopped."_

"_Whew they got it started again."_

"_They called Ducky back again."_

"_Oh no! He had a seizure!"_

"_He had another seizure and it made his heart stop again."_

"_They got it started but it took longer this time."_

"_GET TO BETHESDA NOW!"_

"_NOW!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Jimmy survive this time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	50. Backslide

Tony grabbed baby Jack and rushed back out to the car. He hoped he wasn't too late. He knew he shouldn't have left. He should have let Delilah take Jack for the night. She and McGee were going to have kids one day and she would have to get used to staying up late with a kid and working the next day. He considered picking up Amy but decided against it. Any time he stopped was longer he was away from Jimmy and more time that he could be too late. He was sure she had slipped her number to Gibbs on the way out. Of course maybe it was bad to leave her alone. He ultimately decided against picking her up. The way she talked with Gibbs it sounded like she had a dad and brother alive and in the DC area. When he got back to Bethesda everybody was in the waiting room except for Ducky.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"Not good" Abby whimpered.

"At least he's still alive." Tony replied.

"He died twice. Ducky is with him now." McGee explained.

"What are his chances?" Tony questioned.

"Barely ten percent." Abby croaked.

"Oh man Palmer why did you do this?" Tony asked.

"You know why DiNozzo. Did Amy get home OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Why were you so insistent on taking her home?" McGee asked.

"I thought I knew her from somewhere." Tony explained.

"Did you?" Gibbs asked,

"Yes I saved her life years ago when I was still a beat cop in Baltimore." Tony explained.

"So there's no romantic feelings?" McGee questioned.

"No way Probie! She is beautiful but Emily is the only girl for me." Tony assured.

"Really?" McGee asked.

"Well not counting Carly and any daughters I may have in the future." Tony explained.

"Good boy" Gibbs replied.

"Never thought I'd see the day Tony became a family man. I always thought that you would marry but never have children." McGee commented.

"Things change Probie." Tony replied.

"Well I am glad you are happy." McGee replied.

"Can we maybe focus on Jimmy?!" Abby demanded.

"Right" Tony replied.

"Sorry" McGee added.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up crying about an hour after Tony arrived back to the hospital. He quickly carried his son to the bathroom and checked his diaper. Even after he was changed the baby was still screaming his head off. So Tony carried him back to the waiting room and fed him. After being burped and passed around the room baby Jack was back asleep. Shortly after Ducky returned to the room.<p>

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He is going to be OK. He is still critical but the doctors are optimistic that he will be upgraded to serious condition by tomorrow." Ducky explained.

"What was with the seizures?" Tony asked.

"Luckily it was just an allergic reaction to the pain medicine he was on. They put him on something else and he is doing much better already. You can all go home now. I will alert you to any changes in his condition." Ducky explained.

"OK" Bishop replied.

"If you're sure." Gibbs added.

"Alright but only if Jimmy and you are OK." Abby replied.

"OK" McGee yawned.

"I am glad Jimmy is OK but I am exhausted and Jack will be up for in a few hours." Tony finished.

* * *

><p>Emily sat up in her bed and watched TV. Tony had said that Jimmy was doing well but she had a bad feeling. She heard Dylan's door open and close and her son make his way down the hall to the bathroom. She was relieved he didn't notice the light and TV on in her room. The kids didn't know about Jimmy yet and she intended to keep it that way until morning. Her bad feeling had suddenly passed but she still couldn't get to sleep. Her phone rang again and she quickly answered it was Tony calling back again.<p>

"Hello?"

"Emily it's me Tony."

"I know. How is he?"

"He gave us a scare he had several seizures like two or three and his heart stopped three times but it was just a bad reaction to pain killers. He is on something else now and should be OK."

"Good"

"I can't believe he attempted suicide though."

"Me either but I understand where he is coming from."

"Me too. I have never lost anyone like Breena and pray I never do but I have lost girlfriends before and it is rough,"

"So did the person who hit him stop?"

"Yes she even came to the hospital with us. It's really weird she went to school with Kelly and I saved her life years ago in Baltimore."

"That is amazing."

"It really is. Now I have to get to bed before Jack wakes up."

"Night Tony"

"Night Emily."

* * *

><p>Tony tried to get to sleep but was wide awake. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jimmy laying in the street. His head was full of horrible scenarios. What if they had gotten to him too late? What if Amy hadn't of stopped? What if Jimmy had attempted suicide somewhere else and nobody had been around? What if Jimmy's complication had been worse and he had died? What if Tony never got the chance to say goodbye to his best fiend? The door opened and Gibbs walked in the room. Times like this he loved Gibbs's gut and near psychic abilities.<p>

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Worried about Jimmy." Tony replied.

"He'll be OK. He is tough and now that he knows how many people care about him. He will fight harder and come through." Gibbs explained.

"I hope so." Tony replied.

"Did you call Emily?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I did." Tony replied.

"Have you talked to Amy since taking her home?" Gibbs questioned.

"No" Tony replied.

"I will call her in the morning." Gibbs replied.

"Alright I just wish that I could sleep." Tony commented.

"I will make something up that used to put Kelly right to sleep." Gibbs offered.

"OK" Tony yawned.

"You're coming with me. You will have to know for Dylan, Carly, and Jack." Gibbs explained.

"This isn't illegal right? I mean I hear Grandpa Gibbs used to make the moonshine." Tony teased in a fake country accent.

"It's warm milk with little marshmallow sheep in it." Gibbs groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jimmy is going to survive! New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading. Just so you know I may be ending this story on Friday along with Innocence. Depends on inspiration/how I write chapter 52. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	51. Come Back To Me

Emily arrived in DC with the kids around eleven that day. Tony was exhausted because he had fallen asleep at five thirty and baby Jack had woken him up an hour later. At least he had a good laugh with Gibbs over warm milk. As lame as that sounded. After the night before anything that would make him laugh and feel relaxed was good. At least Jimmy was going to be OK. Emily's van pulled into Gibbs's driveway and she climbed out followed by Dylan and Carly.

"Hello Tony" Dylan greeted.

"What up playa?" Tony asked.

"My mom is going to be working at Stillwater Elementary next year and I will be in the fourth grade there." Dylan explained.

"Great" Tony replied.

"I remember fourth grade at Stillwater Elementary. Mrs. Williamsburg red hair loved boats and tools. I remember asking her to marry me on the last day of school." Gibbs commented walking out of the house.

"Did she say yes Boss?" Tony asked.

"She said she would love to but her husband would have objections to that." Gibbs replied.

"That's too bad Boss." Tony replied.

"Hi Tony!" Carly cried.

"Hi Carly how's my best girl?" Tony asked.

"I'm good I am going to be in second grade." Carly replied excitedly.

"Smart girl alright." Tony replied.

"I see my kids have already shared their news." Emily greeted.

"Yeah I am really proud of both of them." Tony replied.

"They are great kids. So has there been an update on Jimmy since we last spoke?" Emily asked.

"No but I haven't talked to Ducky and he said he would only call if there was a drastic change in condition." Tony explained.

"I really hope he pulls through without too many lasting effects." Emily commented.

"Me too he has suffered enough." Tony replied.

"I still can't believe Breena is gone. She was like my best friend. The fact that somebody could be that cruel. It was a closed casket and I couldn't go to NCIS to see the body but Ducky and Ed both described it to me. Poor Ed everybody has tried to reach him but he is just so lost. I don't think he's capable of letting anybody in he just loved her so much." Emily sobbed.

"I know I can't imagine what he and Jimmy must be going through. Don't ever leave me any of you. I love you all too much." Tony replied pulling Emily, Dylan, Carly, and Gibbs who was carrying baby Jack into a tight hug."

"We won't." Emily replied.

"She's right Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah" Carly added.

"We're a family now." Dylan finished.

* * *

><p>Gibbs hated to leave with Jimmy in the hospital and Emily just arriving to DC but he needed to get back to Stillwater. He hoped that the whole town wouldn't be swayed by Adam's attitude. At least he liked the kid running against him for sheriff. It was still so strange to Gibbs that he was running for sheriff of Stillwater. When he was a kid a Marine who never came back to his hometown was the only life for him. He would have never guessed he would be a former fed who wanted a job that would keep him in Stillwater until he was an old man and maybe the rest of his life. He also until recently had still thought of his dad as immortal. His dad had been through as many traumatic injuries and tragedies as he had and now he was just gone. It really put it all in perspective for him. At least Jack had gotten to meet and hold his great-grandson and namesake. Gibbs arrived to Stillwater and was greeted by Max who was waiting outside the store.<p>

"Hi Gibbs." Max greeted.

"Hey Max." Gibbs replied.

"How are you holding up?" Max asked.

"Better" Gibbs replied.

"Good how is Tony and his little family?" Max asked.

"They are doing well Emily and him are engaged now." Gibbs replied.

"Good they are a great couple and he loves her kids. Wait I thought they were already married. Are they renewing their vows?" Max asked.

"Come inside there is something that you need to know." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>"What is going on? Why could we not talk outside?" Max asked.<p>

"Tony is not my nephew." Gibbs replied.

"Did you knock up that Lisa girl you were dating?" Max questioned.

"No he is not related to me at all. He was an agent on my team when I was with NCIS and Emily and him were just dating until recently. Jack is the only kid who is his the older two are from Emily's first marriage. Emily's daughter was in a fire and Tony ran in to save her. In doing this he badly burned his lungs. They were already scarred from him having the plague a few years ago and they were pretty much destroyed in the fire." Gibbs explained.

"Whoa he had the plague?" Max gasped.

"Yeah biological attack in two thousand five." Gibbs replied.

"Why couldn't you tell this story to everybody?" Max questioned.

"That guy Adam who died he was after Tony." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Ducky sat by his assistants bedside. While he wasn't in a drug induced coma. The medicine the doctors had given him. Left him pretty out of it. He was still in bad shape but he had already drastically improved since the night before. He was going to be in the hospital for at least a couple of weeks. Most likely followed by time in a rehab hospital. When he finally came home he would return to Ducky's house. Where things would be very different Jimmy would in therapy, Ducky would be in charge of all of his pills, and once he was strong enough Ducky was going to insist that Jimmy socialized more. Even if it was just playing video games online with Timothy and Delilah..<p>

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"Oh Mr. Palmer you are awake." Ducky replied.

"I am sorry." Jimmy replied.

"Don't feel bad Mr. Palmer. You were really hurting." Ducky replied.

"Hurting? I wasn't hurting I was late. Breena and I got caught up planning our wedding. I know you needed help with the attacks on the ships. Did we get any more bodies?" Jimmy replied.

"What is today's date Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"May 5th 2012." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Jimmy he's going through what Gibbs went through in Hiatus. As of right now I am planning on having chapter 52 be the final chapter and be uploaded sometime on Friday. I will write a sequel soon though. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	52. Hiding The Truth

After Jimmy fell back asleep Ducky left his room and went off to call the rest of the team. He hated being in this situation. After seeing what Jethro went through in the wake of him being blown up and awakening from his coma. Believing that Shannon and Kelly were still living. He never wanted to see anybody experience that again. Much less his young assistant. The man he had always seen as a surrogate son. Ducky knew it was a long shot but he dialed Jethro's number back in Stillwater.

"Jethro"

"What is it Duck?"

"I hate to ask you this but how quickly can you get back to DC?"

"I just got to Stillwater and there's a big thing at town hall tonight."

"Oh well I understand but there is a problem with Mr. Palmer."

"Shit Duck is he?"

"He is alive and awake in fact but he has amnesia and well the poor deal thinks that it is May of two thousand twelve just before his wedding."

"So in his head?"

"Breena is still alive."

"Yikes poor kid."

"I know that you are busy with trying to become sheriff of Stillwater but if it is at all possible could you please get back to DC?"

"I will try to come back down tomorrow but I am holding down the fort at the store so Tony can pack up the rest of his things."

"Thank you so much Jethro. I hate to ask this much of you but I think Mr. Palmer really could use somebody who's been there."

* * *

><p>Tony rocked his son in his arms. Emily and the kids had gone to say goodbye to a couple of friends before leaving permanently. Originally Tony had planned to go with them but Jack had finally decided to fall asleep just before they left. After being up most of the night and in a nasty mood all morning. Jack was normally a relaxed baby who had started sleeping through the night while Tony was already in Israel but last night had been a bad night for everyone. At least Jimmy was doing well and may even be awake by now. Just then his phone rang and it was Ducky. That old man was almost identical to Gibbs when it came to just showing up when you had only even thought of him. For just a second even.<p>

"Hello Anthony I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No Jack is napping and Emily is out with the kids."

"Are you packed?"

"Mostly I just have to pack my piano."

"Certainly that hasn't been in your apartment alone all this time?"

"No it's here at Gibbs's place but I am sending it up in the big truck with Gibbs's furniture. Emily and I are renting a little trailer to drive up in a few days."

"Two moving trucks?"

"Well we have to get Jack's place cleared out and I need to find a house in Stillwater."

"Oh well now it makes sense."

"Well I am not important right now how is Jimmy?"

"He is awake but not well I am afraid."

"What's wrong?"

"He has amnesia I am afraid."

"How bad?"

"He thinks that it is May of two thousand twelve just before his wedding."

"Please tell me that he knows that Breena is gone."

"I am afraid not."

"Poor Autopsy Gremlin."

"Is he up for visitors?"

"He is asleep right now which is for the best for him."

"Well let me know when he wakes up. I need to stay with Jack until Emily gets back with the kids. She should be back in an hour or so."

"Mr. Palmer probably won't be awake for a while."

"Alright I think I am going to take a nap myself."

"Sleep well Anthony and I hope that baby Jackson will allow you to take your nap. You are still recovering and need your rest."

"I know but it's just so hard with everything."

"Believe me Anthony I understand but I also don't want you to overdo and damage yourself. Speaking of which are you remembering to take your anti rejection pills?"

"I live with Gibbs. He has an actual sheet I have to sign. I spaced on it one day and he cornered me and forced the thing down my throat."

"That sounds like Jethro."

"It is nice to have him looking out for me."

"He likes to have you to look out for. Jethro has a lot of fathering in him. After losing Kelly he had to put that into somebody and you are perfect."

"I am glad that Gibbs is such a good and loving father. I would be completely lost without him."

"You have an excellent teacher. Hold on Anthony Mr. Palmer is awake and asking for me."

* * *

><p>When Ducky returned to his assistants bedside. The young man was sitting up in his bed using the phone to try to call somebody. When Jimmy saw him enter he hung up the phone and faced him.<p>

"Who were you trying to call Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"Breena" Jimmy replied.

"Oh" Ducky sighed.

"Yeah I think she is mad at me." Jimmy commented.

"Why would you think that?" Ducky questioned.

"I have called her three times and her phone went straight to voice mail. Did I do something stupid is that how I ended up in here? Breena hated it when I took risks and acted like I was an agent." Jimmy asked.

"No Mr. Palmer you were simply hit by a car." Ducky assured.

"Oh well maybe she just doesn't recognize the number. Can I borrow your phone to try to call her?" Jimmy questioned.

"You cannot use cellphones in this wing." Ducky replied.

"I will try to call Emily maybe they are out. Dylan did just get out of the hospital." Jimmy replied.

"Mr. Palmer you should rest." Ducky replied.

"No! I need to call Breena! I need to talk to her! I need Breena!" Jimmy cried.

"Mr. Palmer." Ducky pleaded.

"Get out! Just get out!" Jimmy snapped.

* * *

><p>Jimmy felt bad for snapping at his boss and adoptive father like that but he just wanted to talk to Breena. It didn't make sense to him that Ducky was so objective to talk to his fiancée. Was Ducky lying? Was Breena really pissed at him? He reached for the phone by his bed thought for a moment and them dialed Emily's number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Emily it's me Jimmy."

"Oh hi Jimmy how are you feeling?"

"Pretty sore but the medicine really dulls the pain."

"That's good."

"Hey is Breena with you? Is she mad at me?"

"Jimmy, Breena is dead."

"No she isn't I was just with her planning the wedding."

"No Jimmy you two were married for two years before she died."

"No! Breena isn't dead! We are getting married in a few weeks! This isn't funny! I hate you!"

"Jimmy?"

"Shut up! I just want Breena! Leave me alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Jimmy he still has amnesia and thinks that Emily was lying to him. I have decided not to end this just yet after all. It will end soon though. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	53. Amnesia

Jimmy stared up at the ceiling. It couldn't be true it just couldn't. Breena couldn't be dead. This had to be some sick joke or a cruel nightmare. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them Breena would be standing by the bed or he would wake up in their bed at home. Maybe they would even laugh about this. When he opened his eyes he was still alone in his hospital room. Breena was just getting something from the cafeteria or simply taking a break from the hospital.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky called reentering the room.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Are you alright?" Ducky questioned.

"I'm OK." Jimmy replied.

"I am glad." Ducky replied.

"Ducky?" Jimmy asked.

"What is it Mr. Palmer?" Ducky questioned.

"Where is Breena? Emily tried to tell me that she is dead but I know that's not true. We were just planning the wedding this morning. Where is she I need her?" Jimmy asked.

"I am sorry Mr. Palmer. I really am dreading telling you this but Breena is in fact dead." Ducky explained.

"What happened? Were we in an accident? I swear that we left separately." Jimmy asked.

"No Mr. Palmer you are suffering from amnesia. It is not two thousand twelve it is two thousand fourteen. Breena died last month she was murdered and last night you ran into the street outside of Jethro's house and were hit by a car." Ducky explained.

"No this isn't true. I don't have amnesia Breena isn't dead. Why does everybody think that it is so funny to tell me this?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy" Ducky called.

"No just go. You aren't funny. Get me Breena." Jimmy begged.

"I can't get Breena." Ducky sighed.

"Stop just stop." Jimmy sobbed.

* * *

><p>Emily and the kids had gotten home and offered Tony a break from baby Jack. Tony loved his son but after the past couple of days a break was nice. He felt guilty feeling like that especially after spending most of his son's life thus far. Unaware that he even existed and then in the hospital. People had tried to kill the kid and Tony was still grateful for an afternoon nap. He should be with Jack enjoying every second with him. This child had almost been killed so many times and his mother was Ziva. He still loved and missed her like crazy. He loved and was happy with Emily but if he could have Ziva back somehow he would but she was dead. He had held her ashes he had seen the pictures of her in the morgue. She was burned to the point that she was nearly completely unrecognizable. Tony could still make out some of her features. Even after having ninety-eight percent of her body was doused with acid she was radiant. Tony took some comfort in the fact that his son looked just like her. Not in some perverted way. He just liked that he could still look into her eyes and through his son and that when he stroked Jack's hair. All the memories of playing with Ziva's hair came back. All the times she would whirl around and play punch him for touching her. He took even more in the fact that Jack wasn't a girl. If he had a daughter who looked like that Tony would have had a heart attack before she finished middle school and Gibbs would more than likely have killed somebody before that. In a way Tony felt sorry for the future boyfriends of Carly and any daughters he may have. Having a fed for a dad and sniper turned fed for a grandfather. Sure Gibbs was getting older and his eyesight wasn't what it used to be but somehow Tony pictured Gibbs. Confined to a hospital bed at over one hundred and still being deadly. With that thought Tony closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. When Tony woke up Jackson Gibbs was sitting on the edge of his bed.<p>

"Jackson?" Tony asked.

"You surprised?" Jack asked.

"Well seeing as you are dead." Tony replied.

"I may be dead but I can talk to you sometimes." Jack explained.

"Why are you here ? Shouldn't you be with Jethro? He is your son after all. Is he OK? He's not in trouble right" Tony questioned.

"My Leroy is fine just fine but you need me." Jack replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"First of all you are a good father an excellent one in fact." Jack assured.

"Then why does it feel so good to be away from Jack?" Tony asked.

"Because everybody needs a break from their kids sometimes." Jack assured.

"OK but why else are you here?" Tony asked.

"It's your friend Tony. That kid Jimmy. He is in trouble." Jack replied.

"What how?" Tony asked.

"Just get to the hospital." Jack warned.

"I will." Tony assured.

* * *

><p>Tony jumped out of bed changed back into his day clothes and ran out the door. Calling to Emily that he was going to visit Jimmy. Hoping that he wasn't too late and could see Jimmy before whatever was going to happen to him happened. Tony wasn't sure how much more of this drama and pain he could take. He had always dreamed of his life being a movie but not one like this. Not one where people were murdered, poisoned, threatened, kidnapped, tortured, had to hide and lie about who they were, attempted to take their own lives and ended up with amnesia. He wanted his life to be one of those movies where the protagonist came from a rough childhood and difficult beginnings but ended up happily married with great kids and a wonderful job. All he wanted was happiness and redemption. He let go of his self involved thoughts and ran through the doors of DC General to Jimmy's room. He found his friend struggling to pull himself up from the bed. Openly crying out his dead wife's name.<p>

"Jimmy?" Tony called.

"Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"No it's me Tony." Tony replied.

"They keep telling me that Breena is dead. They think that they are so funny. So I am going to teach them a lesson. I am going to try to kill myself. They will feel so bad and Breena will come back from wherever she is to be with me." Jimmy explained,

"No Jimmy, Breena is dead." Tony replied.

"Really Tony? You too?" Jimmy asked.

"Tony this isn't a lie or a joke. She really is gone." Tony explained.

"Prove it!" Jimmy snarled.

"Here look at this." Tony replied pulling a copy of the program from her funeral out of his pocket.

"No... no... Breena..." Jimmy sobbed.

"Hey we'll get you through this. I will call Gibbs. He knows exactly what you are going through. He can help you better than anyone." Tony explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At least Jimmy finally believes that Breena is dead. Gibbs will come alone to help him in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	54. Overcoming

Two weeks had passed and Jimmy was released to the rehab hospital. Where he would stay for at least another week. After that he would go back to Ducky's indefinitely. Gibbs had come down for two more days to help Jimmy. Then went back to Stillwater with Tony, Emily, and the kids permanently. Tony had managed to get a deal on Widow Hansen's place. She wasn't recovering well from the break and was moving out to Lancaster to live with her daughter and her family. She had been in failing health for the past ten years or so and her house was showing the effects. Luckily it wasn't in disrepair and they had Gibbs help with the repairs. Due to a power outage at city hall and severe weather. The election for a new sheriff of Stillwater had been delayed. On the day of the big election Tony opened the store late and was among the first in line to vote. He stood outside the doors of city hall beside Emily and Gibbs. Emily had brought the kids along. Planning to take them for a day at the swimming hole. Tony would come and pick up baby Jack on his lunch break. So he wouldn't be out in the sun for too long.

"You nervous Boss?" Tony asked.

"A little." Gibbs admitted.

"I am sure you will win. Everybody loves you." Tony assured.

"I hope you are right DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"I got my gut from you dad." Tony replied.

"No son that's all you." Gibbs replied.

"How much longer until they open I am starving?" Dylan asked.

"Should be any minute now." Gibbs replied.

"Mommy can I vote for grandpa Gibbs too?" Carly asked.

"No sweetie you have to be eighteen years old to vote." Emily explained.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because that's when they think you are old enough to make such an important decision." Tony explained.

"Can Gibbs vote for himself?" Carly asked.

"Of course he can." Dylan replied.

"Really? Because when we voted for line leader we weren't allowed to vote for ourselves." Carly replied.

"That's because everybody would vote for themselves." Dylan replied.

"Aren't they worried that everybody in Stillwater will vote for themselves than?" Carly asked.

"There are only two people who really want the job. Everybody else is just going to decide which of the two they like better. Grandpa Gibbs or the man running against him." Emily explained.

"Well I hope that grandpa Gibbs wins. He is the best." Carly replied.

"We all do Carly." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>The afternoon of the election Tony was sitting behind the counter at the general store. He had just picked up Jack and was waiting for Ducky to call about Jimmy. Tony hoped that Jimmy would do well in the rehab hospital and be back on his feet in time for the big house-warming party Tony and Emily were planning. The house-warming would be where they asked for gifts to fill their home and had the huge celebration. So they could just have a simple wedding with only family and close friends. They were also planning on asking people to donate to the American Lung Association, the scholarship fund that Ed had set up in memory of Breena,, DC Children's where Dylan had undergone his treatment, or any charity of their choosing. In lieu of traditional wedding gifts. Max walked into the store, picked up a candy bar and a couple other groceries before walking over to him at the counter.<p>

"Good afternoon Max." Tony greeted.

"Afternoon Tony, I just got done voting. Thought I'd drop by and say hey." Max replied.

"Thanks any idea when the election will be called?" Tony asked.

"Polls don't close until five but this is a small-town and we are only voting for sheriff. So I'd guess before eight." Max explained.

"Cool any idea where I can hear the results quickest?" Tony asked.

"Stillwater Radio and the towns Facebook page will show the results first but if you want the fastest results. You're going to want to wait down at town-hall." Max explained.

"I will tell Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Jethro and Hank will already be there. The candidates have to wait at city-hall." Max replied.

"OK well we will all be there." Tony replied.

"Good luck Tony with everything." Max replied paying his bill and leaving the store.

* * *

><p>Ducky ended up calling while Tony was attending to some customers. Once they left Tony took Jack upstairs, changed him, and put him down for his nap. Gibbs was upstairs watching a rerun of Bonanza of Jack's big screen. Tony sat down beside his dad.<p>

"Shouldn't you be at the store?" Gibbs asked.

"I just came up to put Jack down for his nap and call Ducky back. Thought you may want to talk with Duck-man." Tony explained.

"OK but make your part of the call quick." Gibbs replied.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Ducky had just pulled into his driveway when Anthony called him back. Jimmy had already had his first major physical therapy session and was asleep when Ducky left the hospital. He put his Morgan in park and answered his cell.<p>

"Hello Anthony?"

"Yeah but we can't talk long. I have to get back to the store."

"I just wanted you to know that Jimmy was checked into the rehab hospital around nine and had physical therapy from eleven to noon. I stayed with him for a while but he fell asleep and I decided to leave."

"Is he doing OK?"

"He is doing great. He will be out in one to three weeks and he did great in therapy today."

"Good well I am going to give the phone over to Gibbs and then head back to the store."

"Oh has Jethro won the election?"

"We won't know until tonight."

"Well call me back as soon as you here anything."

"Will do Ducky.

* * *

><p>At seven forty-five Tony, Emily, and the kids were gathered with a group of town residents at town-hall waiting for the votes to be counted. Gibbs and Hank Smith were sitting in the front of the room. While the mayor and town council counted the votes. Baby Jack started to cry so Emily carried him outside. Dylan followed her while Carly played with some of the other kids from town.<p>

"May I have your attention please?" Mayor Roberts called from the podium.

*The room fell silent.*

"We have counted up all the votes and the new sheriff of Stillwater Pennsylvania is Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Mayor Roberts called.

* * *

><p><span><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This seemed like a good place to end the story. Gibbs is sheriff and everybody is doing well I am committed to six separate stories right now. So the sequel won't come until I have completed at least one of them. The sequel will most likely start with Tony and Emily's wedding. Anyway one last time please review and thanks to everybody who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this one.**


End file.
